Perfect Mess
by nemo0323
Summary: Mae Riddle, more commonly known as Mae Dupree, has a perfect life, and is determined to keep it that way, but when her father comes back, and her feelings start to betray her, all she can do is watch her perfect life turn into a perfect mess.
1. Intro

**A/N: I am going to try to make this story different from my others, as in long chapters, and not exactly a good story for kids. Now I am saying this with all my other stories. Be patient with me I have two other stories I am currently updating. And it could take me a while to right longer chapters. This story is rated M for language, adult situations, and adult humor. Please enjoy and leave reviews, they keep me going. **

**Intro **

There are many manners I learned growing up. Things that should be common sense to anyone really. Well I was born without common sense, I'm not a slob. . . Most of the time. Everyone just adores me, but like in any household, there are rules.

I am not like most girls. I love who I am, I love my friends and my family (Well the people that raised me, not my biological father), but it doesn't mean I exactly respect them. I play by my own rules, to the beat on my own drums. It drives Lucius insane, it makes Narcissa push her lips into a thin frustrated line, it makes Draco laugh, which of course got him in more trouble than I was in. It shouldn't have gotten him in trouble, it was just my blood, my father. I was practically a princess, though I never acted like one. I have twice the stomach of a grown man. I will eat anything and everything. I have never puked in my life, from anything! Eating to much, food poisoning, alcohol, even the flu doesn't make me puke. I'm not large, and not small either, but I have the flame of a fire when someone lights me.

Several rumors have been spread about me in the four years I have been at Hogwarts. I can even name them. I usually take rumors with a smile. There was one in my first year, people said that I was a lady from the Ministry of Magic, inspecting Hogwarts. For Merlin knows why, so whenever my friends got on my nerves I would say "Hey, watch it. I might put that in my report to the Minister." In my second year Gryffindors, and some of the Hufflepuffs would've sworn I was the Heir of Slytherin. It isn't a dumb assumption. I thought I was the Heir of Slytherin for a while myself, considering who my father is. In my third year Parkinson told everyone I was pregnant, with Potter's baby none the less. Stupid ass girl. She got what was coming to her. And after what happened to pug-face, no one wanted to mess with me. I usually keep my cool around her, but telling everyone Potter and I had sex is just pushing it!

I am five, three. Going into my 5th year at Hogwarts, I am smaller in regards to weight, no matter what I eat my body refuses to go over 100 pounds. I have piercing blue eyes, that probably cuts guys like a knife, and auburn hair with light blonde natural highlights, it is always sleek and smooth, usually in a braid in or ponytail. I had an awesome group of friends. They all knew how to get on my last nerve, but also knew how to make me laugh until my sides hurt. They knew how to comfort me when on the rare occasion I do cry, or get hurt. They know how to calm me down when I feel like kicking someone's ass. They know exactly how to get me up when I fall. They know my new favorite things before I do. Sometimes I have to ask them if they are gay because they understand me so well, they tell me what looks good on me when I want to make an ex regret dumping me (this hasn't happened very often) They know me better than anyone has the right to.

Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and the infamous Draco Malfoy. Those three boys are so close to me, I have other friends, of course, but they are my best friends. I have a few girl friends. Like Sarah Volk, a petite blonde with big brown eyes that I avoid looking at because you can't deny her anything when you see them, Caitlyn Ram, a tall lean redhead who believes I am her twin at heart, and a gift from Merlin, Stella Poson, a tiny little black haired bitch who I would do anything for. I love her like a sister, she is the closet to what Theo, Blaise and Draco are to me. Cassidy Jane (that's her real last name, it's cool!) she is obnoxious and has one of the sickest minds I have ever come across. Her and I just clicked in first year, and haven't been un-clicked. None of these girls are as close to me like Theo, Blaise and Draco. It's different with them. I can't exactly explain it, and I don't think I should, because then people will get the wrong idea and think I'm all sensitive and into the feelings shit, which I'm not. I have best friends, that are like family, so what?

My real name is Mae Riddle, I am known by Mae Dupree. I've grown up with the Malfoys, a Slytherin and proud of it. I am the daughter of a mom unknown, and Voldemort. This is my story. . .


	2. Slytherins Have More Fun

**A/N:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize. The character you don't recognize, however, are mine. Some people in this story are based on very important people in my life, and special thank to my mom for coming up with the name Mae Dupree. I understand some of these characters are out of character, these are Slytherin boys, they have friends that they act different around, deal with it. You don't like it, don't read it.

I ran down the hall, tripping over a rug and landing hard on my stomach.

"Ow, God damn it. Fucking rug." I said.

"I'm going to get you and when I do you are going to regret what you did, Mae Riddle." Draco said, he was at the second flight of stairs.

"Shit!" I yelled picking myself up off the floor and running farther down the hall. Merlin, I hope he falls over that rug. He wouldn't, because he is actually paying attention while he is chasing me to my death. I, on the other hand, was not paying attention. I was trying to mentally motivate myself to run faster. Look where that got me. With a most likely bruised rib. I ran into the bathroom on the third floor of Malfoy Manor. I slid in and locked the door, sitting against in, trying to catch my breath.

I heard Draco's footsteps on the floor. As quiet as he was trying to be I still heard him. I quickly shut off the light in the bathroom so from the hallway it looked as though nothing was different. "Oh, Miss Riddle. I know your up here." Draco taunted lightly. I snickered lightly under my breath, he didn't scare me.

"Mae! Where are you?" I heard another voice call. Crap! I kept silent, I was already going to be in trouble, for shouting, cursing, running in the house, if I showed myself now I would be in even more trouble for hiding. He wasn't going to punish me, he was going to punish Draco, that's what always happens. And at first, I would laugh at Draco for getting more time in the time out chair than I did, or getting yelled at louder and longer, or getting grounded for longer. Now it was different, because he wasn't like my extremely annoying brother any more, he was one of my best friends, and I couldn't stand to watch him get in trouble.

I looked through the small crack under the door. Lucius' feet were visible, he was really close. I try to back away slowly, but end up tripping over ANOTHER rug and fall into the bath tub.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked myself. My back now hurt along with my ribs from falling earlier. The door swung open and the light flipped on. Lucius stood in the door way looking straight at me with dagger eyes. Draco was smirking evilly at me mouthing "That's what you get." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Lucius shot me a look that made me glad looks couldn't kill. "What did you just do to me?" He asked.

"I actually meant for it to be directed at Draco." I said, letting innocence radiate for my voice. I stood up. I had on dark green sweatpants that have little sticker that spell Slytherin everywhere on it, they stay on with a sticking spell. And a grey tank top that says 'Property of Theodore Nott' on it in pink letters. He gave it to me for Christmas last year. I asked him why he chose pink and he said ever so innocently "Because girls are _supposed_ to like pink." Needless to say the shirt grew on me.

I had green, silver and black striped socks on. And a dog tag necklace that said 'If lost, please return to: Blaise Zabini' It was very funny the look on Nott and Zabini's face when they saw they had gotten me almost the exact same thing. But when Malfoy gave me his gift, their faces were priceless. He gave me a bracelet that said 'Draco's girl, please don't touch.' I loved these gifts, and thought when I meet my dad for the first time, I should have my true colors shine through.

"Your father should be here in a half an hour and you aren't ready yet?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"I am ready."

"You aren't going to meet your father dressed like that."

"I believe I can meet my father in anything I want."

"Draco, go help your mother do something." Draco nodded and left the room. Lucius took me by the arm, careful not to grasp me to hard. "Your father is a very great wizard and you intend to meet him in that?" He asked in a disgusted tone. I merely nodded, thinking it was the most reasonable thing in the world. "There are rules in this society, in this world, that even you have to follow."

I looked up at him, and gave him a trademark Slytherin smirk. "Rules are meant to be broken." I brushed past him, he grabbed a hold of my arm once again, putting slightly more pressure on it. "Need I remind you who your father is?"

I snatched my arm away from his hand, angry now. "No, no one needs to remind me. Because no one even lets me forget in the first place." and with that I left to my room, slamming the heavy wooden door, behind me.

I sat at my vanity, looking in the mirror. My make up was done lightly, compared to my usual light green eye shadow and black heavy eyeliner. I refused to take off my necklace, and bracelet. I looked down at my dress, it wasn't that bad. It was strapless, satin and silver. It was tight and went to only mid thigh. I tuck my necklace in between my boobs and slipped on my high heeled shoes. I combed my hair quickly and took a piece of my side bangs, putting it in front of my face and pinning it back at the top of my head with a bobby pin. I looked at myself in the mirror and approved.

I stepped out of my room and close the door behind me. I looked down the hall, looking for Draco. If I had to face my father he was coming with me, we were all having dinner together, but he had to sit next to me or I would most likely die. It still boggled my mind the Dark Lord ate, I wasn't sure why, it was hard to imagine him in any normal scenario. I went to Draco's door and knocked lightly.

"Come in." He said, uncaringly.

I walked through the door. And he was sitting on his bed, his face looking blank. I stepped out of the heels and skipped over to his bed. Planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't you think Nott and Zabini will be jealous?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure they will be getting plenty of it when we get back."

Draco snickered, and looked at me. "Nervous?" He asked.

"I don't know why you would…extremely. I mean, he is my dad after all, but he is also the Dark Lord, so I don't know what to treat him as. Sure everyone treats him like royalty but must I do the same if I'm his daughter?" My heart started to beat wildly in my chest.

Draco opened his mouth to answer when there was a knock at our door. Narcissa walked in. "He is here, both of you downstairs." she said, before turning quickly and exiting. Draco helped me up off the bed and into my heels again. I walked down stairs.

"You just wait until this dinner is over, you are going to regret existing." Draco mumbled to me.

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"You told Parkinson that, and I quote, I love her, and would love her to the ends of the earth."

"Oh, Merlin. How very cheesy I am. Oh well, she deserves a little hope."

"After what happened in 3rd year I doubt the last thing you want to give her is hope."

"Oh well, I admit, it would've been kind of funny to see her get rejected." I admitted, then the dining room came into view.

Ah, hell.

I sat with my dad on my right (at the head of the table, I might add) and Draco on my left. Lucius was talking about a probably very boring story, that I most likely have heard a million times before. I didn't pay attention, I slowly ate the chicken on my plate, it was dry and overly seasoned by I didn't say that. It would be out of my turn to insult the food. Then the Dark Lord turned to me.

"You look so like your mother." He said, his voice made me want to shiver but I didn't.

"Thank you." I said, it was odd hearing him say things like that. I had been brought up to think he was evil and everything was some sort of master plan. It made me think something was up. The Dark Lord couldn't have a soft side, could he?

I took a sip of pumpkin juice, trying to wash down the chicken. I put a mushroom in my mouth and chewed slowly. It was all very awkward. I mean, Lucius and Narcissa had always disliked me, I frustrated them, and put shame on the family name, even if I wasn't a Malfoy. I had never acted like a pureblood should, the only thing it seems I have done right for them is be the Dark Lords daughter, and get into Slytherin. No matter what they thought, me and Draco were best friends, and we always would be. They respected the Dark Lord, I never respected anyone. He was my father as well, and I shouldn't treat him like a king, I should treat him like a dad, because that only made sense right.

"So, tell me, Mae, who do you keep company with at school?" He asked, like it was the most natural thing. This confused me, it wasn't natural, and I could tell Lucius and Narcissa were confused at this too.

"Well, I have very good friendships with Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Draco, of course. I enjoy them more than anyone else, but I have other friends as well. Sarah Volk, Caitlyn Ram, Stella Poson, and Cassidy Jane." I answered smoothly.

"All come from good, pureblood families."

"They are in Slytherin, after all." I said back, as lightly as possible.

"I suppose that is true. Are you in a relationship?"

I was truthfully taken back by this question, so taken back I choked on my chicken, not that it wouldn't have happened sooner or later anyway, but still. Draco patted my back gently while I took a drink. Draco was trying to hold back a smirk.

"I am not. I have more things to focus on, such as friends, school, and trying to keep my life a perfect one."

"Perfect." He scoffed eerily.

"Yes, perfect." I answered simply. Smirking devilishly at my chicken.

"What about you Mr. Malfoy?" He asked. Draco's face went pale. I looked away from my father and hid my face while trying to keep my giggles under control.

"Draco is currently with Miss Pansy Parkinson, I must admit, they are very…well suited for each other." I said, smiling at Draco. If it was a regular dinner, with just me and him, like it usually is, because of Lucius working and Narcissa preferring to eat alone, he would tried to strangle me. I was almost lucky for everyone else's presence. He shot me a look, it wasn't a glare, it said 'later' warning me very strongly. I shot one right back, and turned to my father.

"I will not lie, I was taken back by your question." I said, taking another sip of pumpkin juice.

"And why would that be?"

"You just don't seem like the kind of person who makes small talk." I said.

"I can't ask my daughter questions?" He asked in the most innocent he could achieve, it wasn't very convincing.

"No you can, it just you didn't strike me as that kind of person."

"I have many faces."

I highly doubted that. But I just smiled, and played along. The rest of the evening was quiet. I excused myself from the table to go up to take a shower, and then go to bed, I wasn't tired, but I said it anyway. I didn't hug my father goodbye or anything, I told him it was nice to finally meet and wished him a goodnight. He said the same to me. I shuddered all the times I had held back at the table. It wasn't scary, he after all, was half of who I was, it was just different.

I got in and out of the shower quickly and slipped back on the clothes I was wearing earlier. I walked down the hall and sat down at my vanity, I looked at the pictures that I stuck in the mirror. One was of me, Theo, Blaise, and Draco at the Quidditch world cup. We were all smiling and waving at the camera. Another one was of me and my girls, Sarah, Caitlyn, Stella, and Cassidy at the Yule Ball. I don't remember who took the picture, but we were all laughing, doubling over, and Cassidy was about to pass out. The last one was of me over Christmas during my first year. I was sticking my tongue out, and rolling my eyes.

I stared at them for a long time. I heard Lucius and Narcissa walk up to the floor above me and Draco's, heard Draco go into the bathroom and take a shower, then come back down the hall. There was a soft knock on my door. Without waiting for an answer, Draco walked in. I looked at him, his hair was dripping wet.

"It's time for revenge, Riddle." He had an evil look on his face. And walked towards me.

I stood up from my stool and flopped on my bed and crawled towards my bedside table, where I kept my wand.

"Don't even think about." He said, and started walking faster.

"Merlin, take me now." I begged.

Then he was on top of me, pinning me to the bed. I squirmed nervously, knowing it was no use, he had Quidditch muscles on his side. Then he started tickling me to no end. I screamed out, but was also laughing.

"Stop! Draco! Stop!" I yelled.

"You deserve what you get." He yelled back.

"Draco!" I yelled again. After many minutes of him not stopping, he looked at me.

"Be careful, Draco Malfoy. People might start to see through the manly façade you've tried so hard to build." I smirked at him, he quickly got up off me and smoothed his shirt out.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" He asked, teasingly.

"Goodnight." I said as he opened the door.

He turned to me and smiled, like really smiled. It was funny how he did that around me more than anyone.

"Goodnight." He murmured and closed the door. And I climbed under my green and black covers, and slowly drifted to sleep. My heart longing to be at Hogwarts, the classes I wasn't much looking forward to. It was the Slytherins.

After all, Dumbledore may like Gryffindors, but Slytherins have more fun.


	3. Not a SteroType Princess

**A/N:** Hope you like this chapter. I'm having fun writing this story : ) Leave some reviews for me! And check out my other stories!

I stared at my bowl of cereal, it was a relatively quiet morning. Draco and I ate in silence. Draco was reading the Daily Prophet, he looked to much like Lucius when he did that. I decided to try and write some letters to some people. I took out a roll of parchment and a quill. I wrote to Theo and Blaise telling them how bored I was, and that my summer was going to be a slow one, practically begging them to come to Malfoy Manor for a visit. I told them that I had officially started the relationship between Draco and Pansy, and how I had to pay for it. I wanted to tell them I met my dad, but I haven't told anyone who my dad is. I'm sure it be in everyone best interest if I kept it to myself until he was higher in power. Which, Lucius reassured, wouldn't be to long. But in telling people my heritage, I would make many enemies, and that was another thing my father and I didn't have in common, I wasn't looking to make enemies. I admit, in meeting me, no one would believe that, but enemies is the last thing I want to deal with.

I finished my letter to the boys and began on one to Stella. Asking her about her summer, hoping her answer to this letter would entertain me, Stella was a very entertaining person. I told her very little about what I had been up to. I told her about Draco and Pansy, like I had with Theo and Blaise. Knowing she would tell me how stupid I was for doing that, maybe I needed to hear that, it would make me smile, she told me that so often it was like a joke at this point.

I wrote one to Caitlyn, smiling as I did so, I asked her if we would see each other this summer, knowing we most likely would, and I smiled as I imagined her reply, she was a ball of energy, that one was.

I started one to Sarah, and finished it, I read it over, seeing all the spelling mistakes, and knowing how much she hated those I ripped the bottom off the roll of parchment and just wrote a quick "Hi, how are you? How is your summer so far? Love, Mae."

Then when I wrote to Cassidy, many perverted things popped into my head that I had to tell her. Her letter was by far, the longest, and the funniest. I laughed very loudly as I read over it, receiving a weird look from Draco, which surprised me, he should've been used to it by now.

I gave all six letters to the family owl, Jax, and opened the window for him.

I finished that, along with my cereal, and went up to my room. I changed into blue plaid shorts, and a grey tank top. How I despised robes, I just wore Muggle clothes, and what could anyone do about it? Even my father couldn't fight it, because I would just keep on doing it. I know he had killed many people, but he couldn't have been so cruel as to kill his own daughter for wearing Muggle clothes. I sat on my bed, and looked over my room, I did this when I was bored, so when Draco came in and saw me sitting there, he laughed. He brought in a game of wizard chess.

This time, I laughed at him. "Wizard chess is for Gryffindors." I scoffed, quoting him. When I was about seven I learned how to play, and I asked Draco to play with me, and he told me exactly what I had just told him, of course, being a seven year old, I cried, and Narcissa forced Draco to play it with me, he was not happy.

"Doesn't it sound better than sitting in your room doing nothing, though?" He asked, smirking at me.

"No, it does not." I shot back, with a smile on my face.

I'm not sure how he did it, exactly. But the wizard chess game ended up on the floor, and I ended up pinned on my bed. "What have I told you about disagreeing with me?" He asked in an evil drawl.

"What have I told you about pinning me?" I asked, mimicking his tone, and trying to push him off, and for me to pin him. I pushed against his strength, he didn't move.

"Damn." I said, knowing he was the only one of my friends stronger than me. He laughed at me.

"I'm not joking, Malfoy, get off!"

"What's in it for me, Riddle?" He asked.

"Please don't call me that." I said with sudden seriousness.

"Why not, it's your name, isn't it?"

"Doesn't mean I want to be called by it. If you must call me by my last name, call me Dupree."

"As you wish." He said, and swiftly kissed me on the cheek. Him, Theo, and Blaise did that a lot. They would also hold my hand in the hallways, and put there hand on my upper thigh, and would sit me in their laps. I never complained, I would rather have guy friends that act like boyfriends than an actual boyfriend. I've been there, all they want out of you, is a nice shag. And they think they own you. Guy friends got your back, and won't break your heart, because it isn't theirs to break.

I wiggled some more, trying to knee him more than once, but it never worked.

"You know, neither of our fathers would be happy to hear about you pinning me, don't you agree?" I said, looking up at him, not trying to hide my smirk. Draco chuckled, but I knew he was deciding if I would tell anyone or not. He rolled off of me after a few seconds and lay next to me on my bed. We stared at the ceiling.

"Do you like your dad?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Well, he is half of who I am, he isn't exactly the fatherly type, but I'm perfectly happy with my life."

Draco looked at me, and searched my face. "You're lying." He stated, not in surprise, just in a casual tone.

I was going to contradict him, but I knew it was no use. I really didn't want him as a dad, who would? Just then there was a knock on the door. We both sat up, and Draco ran quietly to the chair in the corner, if anyone saw us on a bed together, even as friends, we would be dead. I straightened my shirt, and fluffed my hair.

"Come in." I said, I looked at the door. Lucius walked in.

"Your father is here, Mae, he requests to see you." He said, trying to be polite. I nodded, looking at Draco, he smirked at me, and followed me out. I walked into the office that Lucius had pointed to. I smiled when I saw him there, it was a fake smile, but I'm a good liar so it didn't matter much.

"Hello." I said, not sure what tone to use with him.

"Sit down." He commanded, I sat in a chair across the room from him.

"How was your night?" He asked, I again got wary when he was making small talk.

"Fine."

"Good, good. Now we have a matter of business to tend to. A pureblood witch, with high status, such as yourself, shouldn't be running around without having some sort of plan for her future."

I gasped, knowing where this is going. "Yeah, um-"

"And I was thinking about all the boys you mentioned. And any will do, all their fathers are loyal to me, and even the Crabbe family and Goyle family would be good options, however Draco is my preference for you, he is destined to be very loyal, and very, very powerful. You two would suit each other perfectly, and would have the most pureblood children, that would be Slytherins no doubt-"

"That all sounds great, but I never planned on getting married or having kids, or any of that. I'm not a stereo-type princess, sorry." I said, pushing up from my chair.

"You have to marry someone, and soon. You must choose between the options I have given you, more may appear soon, but you must have a husband chosen by then end of this year."

I sat back in my chair, not going to bother arguing. I was angry, it coursed through me. I was going to ruin my life so he could have more little minions. Most Death Eaters would be thrilled about this, given this opportunity, but he was my dad, it just seemed wrong.

"May I ask you something?" I asked, hoping his answer was yes, I didn't want to have to go figure it out for myself. I could tell he didn't like it, but accepted anyway.

"Why did you want to have me?" I asked.

"Well, that is an easy question, for more purebloods." He said with a sneer that made me want to jump out of my skin.

"Then why don't you sleep with every female Death Eater?" I asked, on the verge of yelling.

"Because your mother's. . . abilities were to great to go to waste, someone needed to look like her, and be like her, so you could do the same thing she did, make more purebloods."

I winced, and got up, storming out of the room, not caring if he was done or not. I stomped upstairs to my room, slamming the door hard.

"Whoa, calm down there Mae." Said a voice from the chair. I spun around, knowing that voice.

"Theo!" I screeched, throwing myself in his arms. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"We've been planning this for a month, Draco said you were going to need it. Not sure why." He said, confused. Of course, Lucius knew about Voldemort coming back, and he told Draco, or Draco found out, and Draco set this up for me, Merlin, I love that boy.

"Draco was right! How long are you staying? You know what, I don't care, I'm just so glad you're here." I said, squeezing him, probably a little to hard.

"That's great, but I better not get bored, or I'm going home." He said, I laughed, then two hands were at my waist, I squealed when they squeezed my sides. I spun around, my hair probably hit Theo in the face.

"Well, I don't feel looked over, or anything." He said sarcastically.

"Watch the sarcasm, Zabini." I warned, giving him a huge hug.

"How've you been?" Blaise asked, looking down at me. I groaned then, and pushed away from them, and flopped on my bed.

"Horrible!" I groaned. "I have to get engaged by the end of this year. By New Yearsl!" I yelled.

"Awwww, poor Mae." Theo said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"There is even standards that have to be met, I don't even like these standards, they have to be a Death Eater family, like their dad is a Death Eater, or the mum. He has to be from a line of purebloods, and he has to be in Slytherin! I have been given options, and I personally, don't like them, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, or one of you two. I would much rather have you as friends, not husbands." I shuddered at the thought of marrying Blaise or Theo, that would be a sight, we would probably get married at a strip club, and I would watch naked woman give a lap dance to my husband, that would make for a fun marriage.

"Now that we've heard that, Malfoy said that there was a pool behind the garden, and I am in a drowning Mae kind of mood." Theo said.

"Oh, shit." I said, faking fear.

"Yeah, you be scared."

I laughed, and ran into my closet, grabbing my bikini and walked to the bathroom, not before knocking on Draco's door. He opened it, already in his swim trunks, he had a shirt on.

"Thank you." I said, wrapping him in a hug. He hugged me back, and then took my bikini from my hands.

"Why are you wearing this one?" He asked, holding up my orange, yellow, and pink bikini, it looked like it was splattered with paint, and it tied behind the neck.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, snatching it back, offended.

"Nothing, but wear the other one, that green and white one."

"Why? Sarah picked this one out for me."

"I like the other one better, that's all."

I nodded, and went back to my room, Theo and Blaise weren't in there anymore, and I pulled the bikini that Draco liked out. I put it on in my room, and wrapped my body in a towel, and wrapped my hair into a loose, messy bun on top of my head. I jogged down to the pool, and ditched my towel by the side. I jumped into the deep side. Swimming around, waiting for everyone else. Then the three boys came out, pushing each other around.

They started down the stairs into the shallow end.

"You guys are wimps. You don't even jump in." I accused, laughing at them.

"Oh, and you did?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, in fact, I did." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Sinking under the water, swimming towards them. I popped out of the water two feet from them. I laughed when the jumped back a little. They all splashed me, and I splashed them back, just making a big wave. I sank beneath the water, swimming away, trying to be stealth, and end up on the other side of the pool. I closed my eyes, and felt two hands lock around my right knee.

I let out my breath, and screamed, and floated back up to the surface, coughing. I kicked Blaise, who was still holding my leg.

"GO TO HELL, ZABINI!" I screeched, he laughed. I jumped on him, pushing him under the small waves, little bubbles were coming up from his mouth. I let hi float back up to the surface, and he continued to laugh. I slapped him, him and Theo laughed and laughed, Draco stayed quiet, and swam away from us. I swam toward him.

"Draco." I said quietly. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"I saw your father, and my father standing in the window. You better choose your future husband fast, or else, your father will."

**A/N: thanks for reading, leave a review, tell me your thoughts. **


	4. Speaking of Your Period

_A/N:__** Thank you for reading, and hopefully reviewing! Love you guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**I sat quietly by the side of the pool, Draco has swam off to be with Theo and Blaise, after I convinced him I was fine. I thought about everything, about how I had to be engaged soon. How could I ask that of my friends, I loved them, as friends, not as husbands. **_

_**I sighed, and lay back on the wet cement, my hands draped lazily on my bare, wet stomach. **_

"_**Oh, Mae. You're no fun, sitting over there all by yourself." Theo called from the other side of the pool. I propped myself up on my elbows. **_

"_**Oh, but the sun is just perfect. I wanted to get a tan, I need to look as sexy as possible." I said, with a smile. **_

_**Blaise swam over to me, sitting on the ledge. "Why, who are you trying to turn on?" He asked.**_

"_**Oh, everyone." I answered simply. **_

_**Theo swam up, and sat next to Blaise. "Either, you are on your period, and you ran out of tampons, or you are pissed at something. I'm thinking your pissed, because you were complaining about your period at school two weeks ago." Theo said. **_

"_**Neither." I said, shaking my head. **_

"_**Well, then what's on your mind, Miss Mood Swing?" Blaise asked. **_

"_**I'm not sure. I'm just taking it all in. Being at home, you two being here, me having to get married." **_

"_**Yeah, Theo. Way to be sensitive. You probably insulted her. Isn't speaking of your period like talking about infections to girls?" Blaise said. I just laughed. **_

"_**No, in fact girls talk about it openly, quite often. He actually made me feel special by remembering my time of month." **_

_**Draco scoffed quietly on his way over. "Are you really having the conversation I think you are?" Draco asked, sitting next to me. I laughed rather loudly, though I don't know why. I leaned on him, and put my hand on my head dramatically. **_

"_**Oh, Draco!" I moaned. "I'm so insulted by these vile creatures. Disgusting things, they are. Protect me?" I said, trying to keep the laughter from my voice. **_

"_**Of course, my dear." Draco said, standing up, and helping me to my feet. **_

"_**Hear that, Theo? Vile? Oh, why don't we show her how vile we can be." Blaise said with a fake evil laugh. **_

_**I screamed, and hid behind Draco, who was laughing wildly as Blaise and Theo stripped off their swim trunks. **_

"_**Oh, come on, Mae. You know you like it." Theo laughed. **_

"_**Alright you got me, but I refuse to choose favorites because of the size of their dicks. I simply refuse." I said from behind Draco. They all laughed again. **_

"_**Alright, alright. Yes, we all know Mae is hilarious. Now can you all cover up please." A voice said, walking from the house to the pool. All the heads snapped up, and Theo and Blaise went into a panic mode. **_

_**Lucius Malfoy was walking towards them, rolling his eyes. "Mae, there is someone who would like to speak to you." He drawled. **_

"_**Again?" I whispered annoyed to Draco, either Lucius can hear really well, or he just knew me so well he could predict everything I did, he pointed to the spot in front of him, telling me to come over there. **_

_**I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around my body, and waited to shake my hair until I was inches from Lucius. **_

"_**You need to show respect to your father." Lucius said quietly through gritted teeth. **_

"_**Why?" I snapped, annoyed how they thought, all of the sudden, me, Mae Dupree was going to turn respectful. **_

"_**Because he is your father, and the most powerful wizard ever." **_

_**I scoffed. "Please." I muttered. **_

"_**Go inside." He said through gritted teeth. **_

"_**No thank you." I said, turning on my heel, and jumping back in the pool. **_

_**XxX **_

_**I refused to even see Lucius the rest of the day, I stayed in Draco's room with the boys. We rough housed, and I usually beat them all up, except Draco, of course. We laughed and told stories, and listened to Muggle music out of a Muggle radio. A secret love of each of us was listening to Muggle music, despite our pureblood status. **_

_**I loved singing along to the music, I wasn't a horrible singer, though Blaise thought I was, and challenged me to a sing off. **_

_**I won. **_

_**When it was nearing midnight there was a knock on the door. Draco shouted from them to come in, turning off the loud radio. **_

_**Narcissa walked in, and eyed me carefully. Obviously Lucius had given her the whole story in detail, probably more detail than necessary. **_

"_**Theodore, Blaise, we have guest rooms set up or you two. Mr. Malfoy has to work in the morning, so I insist you keep it down." She said, and motioned them out of the room. **_

"_**Goodnight, Draco." She said, and closed the door, knowing, despite what she said, that Theo and Blaise would be coming back in a few minutes, so I stayed put in the room, and sat on the couch facing the fire, he had a suite, where I just had a room. Guess they're lucky my father doesn't know about that. **_

"_**Draco, be a dear, and go and get my fuzzy, black blanket, I think I am going to sleep in your room tonight." I said, with a yawn. **_

"_**Why can't you get it? You've got two legs that aren't broken." Draco replied, flopping next to me, **_

"_**Because…I don't want to get it, and I am really not sure if my father is still here, and I would rather not run into him." **_

"_**And you think I would?" **_

"_**Well, you aren't the one being forced into marrying someone you don't want to marry, Draco. I have no idea what he is going to say to me, what more he is going to force me into." I shot back. **_

_**Draco hung his head, he knew how much I was against getting married. I would take any loop hole, no matter how hard, to get out of it. I was 15, I'm supposed to be free, and fun, and young, and stupid and reckless, I can't do that if I am eternally bound to someone. **_

_**Draco walked out of the room, and I sat back and thought deeply, thinking about how the hell I was going to get out of all this. **_

_**When Draco came in a minute or two later, and dropped a bundle of black and green blankets. **_

"_**Thank you." I smiled, and got settled under them, and waited for Theo and Blaise to come back in. I turned on the radio quietly. **_

_**I listened to it, with my eyes closed, smiling. **_

_**Then Blaise and Theo burst in the room. **_

"_**Rise and shine!" They shouted. Blaise cam over to me and dragged me off the couch. And Theo start to jump on Draco's bed. **_

"_**Go away." Draco mumbled, swatting at Theo. **_

_**I pushed off the floor, and walked to my room, a black blanket over my head, a green one over my shoulders, and one was stuck in my shorts, and was dragging behind me. I threw them all on my bed, and walked into my closet, I pulled out a white, some-what see through tank top, and a pair of green shorts. I pulled out dark green bikini, and walked into my bathroom. I took out a shower, and put on my bikini, in case we went swimming, and then my clothes. **_

_**I pulled back my hair, and walked down to get breakfast. **_

"_**Good Morning!" I said loudly, making Narcissa and Lucius jump. Theo, Blaise and Draco smiled at me. **_

_**I skipped to my seat next to Draco, sitting down, and serving myself. **_

"_**Mae." Lucius said, I didn't respond, but he spoke on. "Your guest understood yesterday, but hopes to see you today. It is rather important." **_

"_**If I must." I muttered, it had completely ruined my good day. "What time?" **_

"_**After breakfast." **_

_**I mentally groaned. I leaned into Draco to whisper to him. **_

"_**I wonder what he wants to force me into now." I said quietly. Draco shrugged, and whispered back. **_

"_**I think I have an idea, good luck." **_

_**I ate slower than normal. I had even drank black coffee for the first time ever. Don't ask me why, but I did, and I liked it. **_

"_**It is gross, I don't see why you like it." Said Theo, downing another glass of chocolate milk. **_

"_**Neither do I, but I plan on getting as drunk as many times as possible this year, apparently, coffee helps hangovers." **_

"_**Why do you want to get drunk this year, was last years humiliation not enough for you?" Blaise asked with a laugh. **_

"_**Sod off." I shot, remembering last year after the Yule Ball, we had a party in the Slytherin Common Room. I had, had one to many firewhiskies, and when Snape came in to tell us to be quiet. I had told him off, quite thoroughly. **_

_**Flashback**_

**I was giggling madly at everything. It was all so fuzzy, and light and colorful. **

**I laughed at Crabbe, he looked like a giant gorilla. I leaned on Draco. I started running my fingers through his hair. **

"**It is lovely." I whispered, and laughed. "But-but how did you get all that hay in your head?" **

**Theo waltzed into the room, with the I-just-fucked-some-random-but-hot-girl look on his face. **

"**Theo Peo!" I screeched, running toward him and grasping him in a crushing hug. "Oh, I missed you. I love you, Theo Peo. Theo Peo, I love you! Stop laughing! Stop it!" I yelled, smacking the air around me. **

**The Parkinson walked up to me laughing. **

"**Oh, Pansy. I love your hair." I smiled, reaching out and grasping a clump of her hair. "But, how did you get it that poop color?" She smacked my hand away, and stormed away. **

**I laughed, and screamed, and fell over myself several times before Snape walked into the room. **

"**Miss Dupree, please keep down your voice." He barked at me. I scowled at him, as I turned over in Sarah's lap, propping my head up on my hands. **

"**Well at least I smell nice." I shot "You smell like a-a an a dirty dishwater." I yelled, as Caitlyn was working hard to get me to shut up. "And I take care of my hair. Even Pansy takes better care of her hair than you, and her hair looks like shit! And you are just a meanie, and don't know about fun, I am so much gooder at fun than you, I am so much funner! You are a bastard! A douche waffle! Mr. Waffle! WAFFLE! WAFFLE! YOU ARE A WAFFLE!" I yelled. **

"**Please, forgive her, professor." Caitlyn rushed. "She is drunk." **

"**I can tell." **

_**Flashback end**_

**I shuddered, it was awful, three weeks of detention, a very angry letter from Lucius, and a hell of a hangover the next morning. "I need to do as much as possible before I am forced into marrying someone. Be as crazy and reckless as possible, if being drunk and getting a detention every night is the consequence, well then I will take a detention every night." **

**They looked at me incredulously. Had I gotten drunk after that night? Oh yes, plenty of times. Had I ever drank so much that it went to that extent? Hell no. I was very careful to drink just enough to get me crazy, not to completely lose it. **

"**So, I guess I will be right back." I said quietly, and rose from my seat, to see him. **

"**Good morning." He said, as I walked into the same office he was always in. **

"**Hi." I said. **

"**I would just like to let you know that I have officially given you a time limit to choose. You must know by the first of October." **

"**What?" I yelled. "No! No way! No way in hell!" **

"**I saw the four of you yesterday, you are far to wild, and need a husband to control you, because it is obvious Lucius and I cannot." **

"**No will ever be able to 'control' me." I shot angrily. **

"**Well, for their sake, they need to." **

**A/N: Tell me what you think please! **


	5. Teenage Problems Times 1000

I was beyond angry, oh yes, far beyond angry. I could've killed someone, and felt no guilt what so ever. I stormed out of the room, and upstairs. A time limit! What the hell is that? Please tell me, because I have no clue what that is all about. It is fucking bull shit!

I walked into Draco's room, for to angry to even think of knocking to check if they are dressed, they were though. I fell onto his bed, angry tears in my eyes.

"The fucking bastard." I said through clenched teeth.

"Whoa, down puss." Said Blaise from the couch with a chuckle.

"I swear, you even try to piss me off more, that precious face of yours will be ruined." I said, attempting to smirk at him, but failing miserably.

Draco knew it was my father, and came over to me, sitting down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I have to be engaged by October, do you know how little time that is!" I exclaimed, tears threatening to spill over.

"That hardly gives you any time!" Draco said.

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered. Draco helped me up, and hugged me.

"Well, lighten up, darling." Theo said with a laugh. "You have Draco there, and living arrangements won't change, and you could still have a pool, and this place, and you and Draco look so cute together." He said, faking a girl's voice.

"Do you want me to beat you, too?" I asked.

"No ma'am." Theo said, shaking his head rapidly.

"I didn't think so." I smirked over at him, this smirk was more successful then the one I gave Blaise, but not by much.

"Seriously, Mae, you've got to think about this, about your options." Draco said quietly.

"I don't happen to like my options very much, I like them better as friends." I said to him, almost angry.

"Well, you are just going to have to pull you big girl panties up and get on with it." He said, smiling down at me, sickly sweet.

"You know, Draco, I don't think my big girl panties can go much higher. Do you know how many times in my life I've had to do that? Screw my life, do you know how many times in this week I've had to do that." I snarled, officially angry, little did I know I was going to feel awfully guilty later, but at the time being, I couldn't help it.

"I'm so sorry." Draco said sarcastically. I stood up, he did as well.

"Listen, this wasn't my choice, and I don't like it in the slightest! I actually hate it, and I want nothing to do with it. But I'm only one person, and I can't fight it. I have to, or I don't know what will happen to me."

"Maybe you should just, I don't know, flee the country or something!" Draco yelled angrily. I took a small step back, hurt flashed through me, but It left quickly, so quickly I questioned whether I felt anything at all.

"Maybe I will, if that's what you want." I shouted, wishing I was taller and more intimidating.

"You have no idea." He snarled. I spun around angrily, and walked out of his room, slamming the door hard behind me.

I was on my way to my room, when I ran into a hard chest, and almost fell back, but I just had to take a step to steady myself.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, looking up into the striking blue eyes set against a tan face, and straight, long, very neat, black hair. I took another step back. He was tall, taller than me by far, maybe even a bit taller than Draco.

"It's fine, I should've been watching where I was going." He said, a smile on his face. His smile was infectious, so mine instantly grew. Though he had on a mask of calmness, and confidence, I could tell he was shaking horribly inside, that he was scared, very scared. "You are?" He asked, holding out a hand. I took his hand in mine, and shook it gently. It felt rough against my skin, and it was cold, it felt different, but not bad.

"Dupree." I said. "Mae Dupree, that is." I smiled. "And you?" I asked, taking my hand back reluctantly.

"Yogan, Mark Yogan." He smiled down at me. My knees buckled.

"May I ask what you are doing in my home?" I asked, shooting him a smile.

"Well, supposing you know what Dark wizard is in your home-"

"Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Pick which ever you like, I don't mind either way."

"Well, the first time the Dark Lord was at power, my father was a Death Eater, and he knew, after the Dark Lord was defeated, that he would return, and I grew up knowing that when he did return, I would become a Death Eater as well, so that is what I am doing."

"Becoming a Death Eater?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Depends if that's bad in your eyes?" Mark said, smiling down at me.

"No, in a way, I'm doing the same, I'm just doing it without a mark on my arm." I shrugged.

"That's what I'm worried about. Do you know if it-"

"Hurts." I finished for him. "Yes, I've heard it hurts very badly. My bedroom door will be open if you need someone to help you get through it." I winked, and went into my bedroom. I closed my doors and stumbled to my bed.

He had the most amazing eyes!

Okay, hold up, I am Mae freaking Dupree, I don't go falling over guys because of their eyes. Well not up until now. I shook my head, I shouldn't be acting like that, I have to get married soon. I can't be falling over guys…

Wait a minute.

Maybe I can.

He was a Death Eater, a Slytherin no doubt, and he couldn't be either one of those if he wasn't a pureblood. He was still an option.

Wait another minute…

Alright, I had just met this guy, what? A minute ago? And I was already planning on marrying him. True, he was better than my previous options, but if someone could read my thoughts, they probably thought I sounded stalker-ish, obsessive, demented, and desperate which was the opposite of what I really was.

I shook my head, and fell onto my bed.

So most girls go through a phase where they hate being a teenager, problems with boys, and school and parents. Ok, so imagine that phase you went through, one thousand times worse for me.

I have to get married before I even have a steady boyfriend, not even an unsteady boyfriend!

I do okay in school, but this is O., I mean, we have to choose what we are going to do with our lives, this is one of our biggest years.

And my dad is the darkest wizard of all time.

Save me!

! % & * ^ $

I was sitting on my bed, I hadn't talked to Draco, Blaise, or Theo since I lost my temper. I was reading a letter from Cassidy. She was complaining about her parents, and how she was going to have another sibling, complaining how that's all her mom does, have sex and get pregnant. I laughed at this.

I had lost track of how late it was, but I heard a gentle rap on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, putting my letter aside, and wrapped a black blanket around my shoulders.

To my surprise, a sobbing Mark came in. I held my arms open, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"It h-hurts." He sobbed onto my shoulder.

"I know." I said soothingly. I hadn't really expected him to show up, I was simply flirting. But he took me literally, and, surprisingly enough, I didn't mind.

"B-but you've never gotten one." Mark mumbled, his eyes making tear stains on the shoulder of my shirt.

"But I know they hurt." I countered quietly.

"How?" He asked, his eyes were red an puffy I saw when he lifted his head to look at me.

"Believe me, there are many people who have gotten dark marks in the passed few weeks, they all come here to get them, because this is where the Dark Lord is. I've heard screams of agony, and I've heard cries of pain. And you wouldn't believe what I've seen."

"What have you seen?" He asked, his shoulders shaking slightly less.

"Some people can't take it, they go mad."

"Really?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I would expect so. I've never actually seen it, but there has to be one or two who have ended up in St. Mungo's for it. Then probably shipped off to Azkaban."

Mark made a noise that sounded in between a sob, a cough, and a chuckle. It wasn't pretty.

"You'll be okay though." I said. "I know you will be." Mark nodded slightly.

"So, are where do you go to school?" I asked casually, trying to get his mind off things.

"I did go to Durmstrang, but now that I am a Death Eater, my father wants me closer to the Dark Lord, for convenience sake, I'll be going to Hogwarts this year. And my father won't have me sorted, he told Dumbledore to just put me in Slytherin."

"I'm in Slytherin." I smiled.

"Kind of expected you would be." Mark smiled.

"It isn't that hard to figure out." I shrugged.

"I was going to say it was intuition." Mark laughed quietly.

"No, if you are trying to impress me, never say that. It makes me feel like I'm being stalked. Growing up, the only time I'd ever hear that word was when it had a rather large side dish of sarcasm."

Mark laughed again. I felt happy, I had cheered him up.

"You'll be around here more often, right?" I asked hopefully.

"I sure hope so." Mark smiled. "I should go. My father is expecting me home soon." He said quietly, and took my hand in his. "Thank you, Mae." And he stood up and kissed the back of my hand lightly before walking out.

Right after he left Draco walked in. "Who was that?" He asked with a sneer, he sat next to me.

"Mark Yogan. He just became a Death Eater, and he came to me for comfort." I shrugged.

"You, he came to you for comfort? He'd be better off with a bowl of ice cream." Draco scoffed. I hit him, and glared, before smiling sweetly, and twirling my hair around my fingers.

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "I have more charm than a bowl of ice cream." I said, and looked at him, expecting an agreement.

"What are you waiting for? You think I'm going to agree with you. I'd take the bowl of ice cream."

"Ugh, you are awful! Go fuck yourself." I said, hitting him with a pillow.

"Don't need to, but I am going to go to bed." Draco smirked.

"Did I tempt you, are you going to go and fuck yourself? Careful not to wake Blaise and Theo with your screams of pleasure." I laughed.

"You are gross." He said, but chuckled a little under his breath.

"I learn from the best." I shrugged, and kissed his cheek before crawling under my covers. "Night, Draco." I whispered. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Mae." He whispered back, his breath tickling my face.

My heart skipped a beat.

Wait? My heart skipped a beat? Is that right? My heart skipped a beat for Draco? No! No! No! This will not happen! I will not let it!

Just kidding, my heart kept beating normally.

**A/N: I am just awful, do you know how long it's been since I updated? Way to long! Way, way to long! And I am apologizing! I am so sorry, and I feel horrible. Please, please, please forgive me! Please review! **


	6. Losing Your Virginity

The next morning I woke up with a start. The sun was bright in my window, and the noise outside my door was loud.

"Boys." I grumbled, and threw the covers off me. I pushed off my bed and walked over to the door. I opened it angrily. "Shut it!" I growled at them. I was surprised to see four heads instead of three.

"Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed." Theo laughed. But I didn't listen.

"What are you doing here, Mark?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Oh, there was a meeting, and I was sent away because it didn't concern me and I ran into these boys." Mark responded in a whispered in my ear. I ignored Draco's glares, and continued smiling at Mark.

"Well, lucky for us then." I said.

"Lucky for you." I heard Draco hiss quietly.

"Draco," I said, turning my gaze on him, keeping my voice like poisoned honey. "If your wand is stuck up your ass, please don't make us suffer from it and go take care of it by yourself. How impolite of you."

Blaise and Theo chuckled.

"How've you been?" I asked Mark, trying to make my eyes glitter.

"Just fine. I think I just got better, though." Mark said, kissing my hand. I blushed slightly.

"I wonder if I have anything to do with that." I said with a small giggle.

"You have everything to do with it." He said. My heart jumped into my throat.

All the other boys groaned. I sneered at them. "I think you all have your cocks in a twist and are just grumpy and insensitive."

"Is that what you think?" Theo asked, raising a brow.

"Yes." I answered putting my hands on my hips.

"You don't scare me, you runt." Theo laughed, throwing me over his shoulder. I screeched out and it echoed back to me.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"Nope." Theo said.

I swung my legs around trying to hit someone, anyone really. Theo laughed and dropped me on the rug. I hit the ground with a 'humph'.

"Ow, God damn it!" I yelled, and the boys were already running away, except for Mark who stood completely still. I ran passed him though and followed the boys to the stairs. I swung my leg over the banister, sliding down fast. I screamed as I made my way down. I jumped off and landed almost soundlessly on the marble floor.

"Where are they?" I asked myself searching around corners. I walked down the hallway where they had meetings and I usually met my father. Then, as soon as I was about to go around another corner, two hands squeezed my waist and I jumped and screamed. I spun around and saw Blaise laughing at me.

"Shit." I said, remembering the meeting, I would be hearing of this later.

"What?" Asked Blaise.

"My dad and Lucius, they're going to kill me!" I said in a whisper that sounded more like a hiss.

"For what, having fun?" Theo chuckled, coming out from the dark corner.

"Wouldn't put it passed them." I said grimly.

"Maybe if we run away, they won't know it was us." Blaise suggested.

"Oh, they'll know." Draco assured, stepping out from the same corner Theo and Blaise had appeared from.

"Yeah, we aren't five. They are not going to be happy with us. And I just got in trouble for screaming the house last week." I said with a quiet groan.

"Well, they haven't come out and scolded us yet." Theo said in a hopeful voice.

"They are probably discussing business and will deal with me later." I said.

"Let's run and say we were sleeping, so it was the dog or something." Blaise said.

"We don't have a dog."

"Then it will confuse them even more!"

I laughed. "Thanks for trying, but I highly doubt this will go unnoticed." I said, shaking my head.

"Alright, well before anything else. How that hell do you know Mark?" Theo asked, raising a brow.

"I met him yesterday and then he was having trouble with something and came to me for help." I answered simply with a shrug.

"Came to you for help?" Theo asked. I nodded. "Well…What's wrong with him?"

I didn't laugh as everyone else did. "Nothing is wrong with him you douche." I scolded. "I am perfectly capable of giving good advice. Who was it you told you how to ask that older girl to the Yule Ball?" I asked with a quizzical brow.

"You, but she didn't go with me." Theo pointed out.

"Because?" I asked.

"Because she was going with her long time boyfriend. Why are you making me remember this? It's depressing."

"I'm proving I'm right, now shut up." I said, smacking him on the arm. "What were her exact words?"

"I'm sorry, I'd love to, but my boyfriend asked me. We've been going out for about three years and never gone to a ball or anything. This is really special to us." Theo said in a high pitched voice.

"Exactly. 'I'd love to'." I repeated. "If she hated been going out with this other guy, then you would've gone with her."

"Why is it always special to go to ball's and shit?" Blaise asked.

"Because it's supposed to be the place you get in this dramatic accident with some other girl and then you sleep with either your date or some other guy you met. It's to cliché for me."

"Where do you want to lose your virginity then?" Theo asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I thought for a moment. "Well, I always thought it would be cool to be outside or something, like you were trying to keep it a secret from everyone. Like in a barn or in a garden, or a tree house. Or like on these Muggle things called Airplanes. I want to ride one and maybe have sex in their teeny tiny bathrooms. Or in the bathtub. Or in a basement or on stairs. Some place no one would expect it." I listed. The boys just stared at me with amused faces.

"Like a library?" Blaise suggested.

"Or a dressing room?" Theo said.

"Or under the table of a crowded restaurant." Draco asked.

I laughed. "If I get so turned on I can't stand to wait, then why not?" I asked with a chuckle.

Then I heard a door knob jiggle. I knew what room it was for.

"Shit!" I hissed. "We shouldn't be down here. Run!" I said, grabbing Blaise and Theo's hand, and Draco following behind us, we ran, not sure exactly where we were going.

**A/N: I am an awful person… I haven't updated in God knows how long. I really want you all to forgive me. And I said at the very beginning these were going to be long chapters, but I just can't do that. I wish I had a proper excuse for you all, but I just don't. I haven't written. Plain and simple. I'm so so so sorry. **


	7. The Forgein Concept of Respect

We ran until we reached the pool, I stripped to my bra and underwear, they matched enough to look like a swimming suit, without hesitating, I jumped in. The boys, wasting no time, stripped to their underwear and jumped in as well, I dipped my head under the water, so it looked as if we had been in there for a while, then grabbed all our regular clothes and his them in the bushes. I smirked, and swam around. I was such a good liar.

Then Lucius stalked out of the house.

"You always seem to barge in on our swimming parties." I commented, leaning against the pool wall.

"Mae, Draco, out of the pool in my study." He said coldly. "Now!" He yelled when we hesitated. I jumped out of the pool and picked up my tank top, throwing it on, and walking in the house. When Lucius opened the door to his study, I stood there. I didn't want to go in. What if my father was in there.

I slowly peeked my head in, and it was empty, so I trotted in. Draco walked in, with his head hanging.

"I give you both simple rules to follow, and you refuse to follow them! Your father will no be pleased with you!" Lucius said to me, I knew he was going to move on to Draco next, so I tried to stall him.

"Do you really think I care? No one is ever pleased with me! No one has ever been. Do you think it will bother me when you say my father will join the large group of people who aren't pleased with me, who don't think I'm good enough! I haven't even known my father until very recently. It won't make a fucking difference to me!" I yelled.

Lucius glared hard at me, I knew he wished he could hit me. I smirked at him, my eyes saying very clearly: Hit me, I dare you.

"Draco, I raised you better than to do whatever this girl pressures you into doing. You are the man, and you will tell her as such. You know that even if she is the Dark Lord's daughter, she still must respect then men of the household."

I giggled slightly.

"What is it?" Lucius demanded.

"Well men is plural for man, and there is only one man in this household." I responded.

"Are you going to let her insult you like that, Draco?" Lucius yelled.

"I understand you aren't the brightest crayon in the box, Lucius, but I was talking about Draco being the man."

Before I finished my sentence, there was a hard hand on my cheek, only it wasn't Lucius'. I looked up to see my father. I cringed, and glared hard.

"You will not speak to Lucius that way." He said bluntly. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "I haven't been around you for to long, but I do know you are the most disobedient young lady I have ever laid eyes upon."

"Just because my mother did everything you told her to, does not mean I will." I snapped, before I could stop myself, and because of my lack of the ability to shut up when you need to, I got myself knee deep in shit. Oh, and another slap across the face.

"You will not speak to me that way. You will learn to control that tongue of yours, or I will cut it off." My father yelled, I saw both Draco and Lucius cringe, I didn't blame them.

"You have failed to learn that you are only a girl, and have to respect your superiors-"

"Meaning men?" I asked, interrupting him, earning another slap. I growled under my breath.

"You must learn respect, and if you don't, the road you are traveling will be very hard. Dismissed." He said, turning away.

Me and Draco let out a breath, and exited the room. My hand instantly went to my cheek.

"Geez, he's got one hell of a slap." I said. "And did he seriously make a metaphor between life and a road? What the fuck is that? I thought only Dumbledore did that!"

Draco chuckled. "I swear I almost shit myself when he yelled at you."

"That makes two of us." I said with a chuckle.

"He must be serious about all that learning respect for men. I really don't mind."

"No shit Sherlock." I rolled my eyes, and chuckled a little.

**A/N: This chapter really sucked, like epically, but I felt like I needed to get something posted. Thanks for being patient with me!**


	8. Two Kinds of Balls

The rest day was really bad, I got pried away from my friends, and was forced to have tea with Narcissa, Mrs. Goyle, Mrs. Nott, Mrs. Zabini, Mrs. Crabbe, Mrs. Yogan, Mrs. Greengrass, Mrs. Parkinson, Mrs. Ram, Mrs. Jane, Mrs. Volk, and Mrs. Poson. It was sea of women, and it was disgusting, but Sarah, Caitlyn, Stella and Cassidy were all there, but then again, so were Astoria, Daphne, and Pansy. We were all forced to take part in the conversation.

I felt relieved when I saw Draco, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle walk in. Even more so when Mark followed them, and then Lucius walked in with a man who looked a looked a lot like Mark, only older, and everyone's fathers. We all got silent. Lucius closed the door, and began making his announcement.

"We are going to have a ball."

"Oh!" Mrs. Parkinson squealed happily. "The occasion?"

"Mae and Draco's fifteenth birthday. Mae will have to meet all unengaged males under the age of 30. By request of her father. Must be Slytherin, pureblood, and a loyal follower of the Dark Lord. It will take place on the first Saturday in July, and dinner will start at five o'clock and the party will begin at 7 o'clock. It is formal, dress your best." Lucius said, it concluded his speech and he turned out of the room, all the males left. Draco, Theo, and Blaise all winked playfully at me, and I winked back. Mark, however, stayed behind.

"Miss Dupree, may I have the first dance?" Mark asked, taking my hand, raising his eyebrows playfully at me.

"Well of course, Mr. Yogan." I replied with a giggle, blushing deeply when he kissed my hand.

"Good Merlin, I have never seen you this red." Caitlyn laughed a little.

"I have," Sarah said. "Last summer, when you said you didn't need sun tan lotion and spent the whole day tanning." Sarah laughed at me.

"Shut up, you guys." I smiled a little.

"Please, you like him, and he likes you." Stella added. "What's the problem here?" She asked with a little attitude.

"Plus, his fingers were long." Cassidy noted.

"And?" I asked, raising his brows.

"And when a guy puts their thumbs together, it's the length of their dick. He will have a HUGE dick." Cassidy said. "So I approve. Mostly because, if it doesn't work out, I will have a chance."

I laughed loudly, and shot her look. "I don't care either way." I said with a simple shrug.

"Well, if you want to lie straight to our faces, that's cool. We will knew the truth. Do not under estimate us." Sarah said with a nod.

"I'm not, I'm telling the truth. Ever since that seventh year decided it was cool to stand me up, I've been pretty cautious about guys." I said.

"That is a load of shit!" Cassidy screamed, before covering her mouth and ducking her head, a blush on her cheeks, as all eyes went to her.

"Cassidy is right." Caitlyn nodded. "You, Mae Dupree, are not cautious, especially when it comes to guys!"

"Whatever floats your boat." I muttered.

"Girls!" Narcissa snapped. "Pay attention, especially you Mae, we are talking about your party."

"Yay." I whispered, and turned my attention to the front of the room, where Narcissa stood.

"Now, since Mae is the birthday girl, and Draco is the birthday boy, they will both stand out, and no one else will wear pure white. Which is the color they will be wearing."

I raised my hand.

"What, Mae?" Narcissa asked tiredly.

"I won't look like a bride, will I?" I asked.

"We don't expect you to." Narcissa answered. "But if you do, you will look fantastic."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. I always look fantastic. I just don't want to look like a bride."

Narcissa pinched the bridge of her nose, and closed her eyes. "Mae, you won't look like a bride, now may we please move on?"

"By all means." I nodded.

"Any who, it will be a three course dinner, a nice fruit salad for the appetizer, a delicious soup for the entrée, and a baked pear with caramel an whipped cream for the dessert. You are not required at the dinner, but you must tell us whether or not you are attending. Any questions?" Narcissa asked. Everyone was silent. "Good."

! % & * ^ $

I sat in Draco's room with Theo and Blaise and Draco after everyone had left.

"They want me to become a lady. Ugh, I think it's crap." I complained, my feet dangling over the back of the couch, and my head hanging upside down, looking up at Theo and Draco who were sitting right side up on the couch.

"It wasn't much better for us, they were giving this whole speech how woman were below us." Theo rolled his eyes. "I personally think it's sexier when the woman is more dominant."

I laughed a little. "They were talking about things like what colors to wear at our party, and themes and food. None of it was the least bit exciting, that's okay, I was talking with Sarah, Caitlyn, Cassidy, and Stella the whole time."

"Merlin help us all." Draco murmured.

"He speaks!" I exclaimed. "You've been so quiet since we separated ways today, is anything wrong?" I asked, sitting all the way up, and sitting right like everyone else.

"My father is just so serious about all this. Treating woman like they are nothing but a waste of space." Draco said.

"You're lying." I said simply. "I can see it in your eyes. What's really bothering you?"

Draco looked away. "I think we should go to sleep." He said, harshness in his voice.

I furrowed my brow, confused at his tone. "Who peed in your cereal?" I snapped. "You are acting like your father said he was going to emasculate you or something." I joked, but seriousness was in my tone.

"Like I'll tell you what my father says to me!" Draco yelled. I got up off the couch.

"Well then, good night boys, and Draco." I said bitterly, slamming the door behind me.

"Problem?" A voice asked from behind me. I spun around, relieved and a little annoyed to see Mark standing there.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I've been given a mission, and I must stay here to complete it, I hope you don't mind." Mark said with a chuckle.

"Doesn't bother me." I said crossly before returning to my room. I didn't get any sleep.

Damn boys…

**This chapter was really, really bad! My inspiration has withered away, I know exactly what's going to happen in the story, after playing around with the plot a little, so it isn't lack of ideas, it is just lack of want to write. Some reviews might make me want to right more though *wink wink* **

**Love you guys! Thank you for being patient!**


	9. Nice Erection, Loser

Early the next morning I was rudely awoken by my curtains being opened to the bright summer sun. I jerked up and looked at the people in my room. Stella, Sarah, Caitlyn, and Cassidy all stood there.

"Get up." Cassidy yelled at me.

"Why?" I groaned.

"We are going shopping for our dresses for your ball." Caitlyn laughed. "We want to get there first so we can be in the dressing rooms for a long time, because knowing you, you'll need it."

"Now up!" Stella said. Sarah was in my closet and threw my favorite pair of shorts at me and a tight fitting tank top that was dark green and had slanted white stripes.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I took my shower, put on make-up and brushed my teeth and hair. I changed and put on white wedges and walked to the fire place. We all Flooed to Diagon Alley and walked into the dress shop. I stood in awe at all the dresses, there were walls full of dresses just hanging there. I walked up to the counter and looked at the lady, then behind me at Sarah, Caitlyn, Stella and Cassidy.

"How can I help you girls?" The overly friendly dress shop worker asked. "I'm Miss Bethany."

"Hello. Well, I'm looking for a dark red, like blood red, sleeveless or strapless, floor length dress." Cassidy said.

"Ruffles?" Miss Bethany asked.

Cassidy looked off into space, what she did when she thought. "Maybe on the bodice some slight ruffles, but the skirt would be smooth. Have anything like it?"

"We have four or five selections that might work for you." Miss Bethany said, writing down directions on where to go and the number of the dresses that she thought Cassidy would like. "Would you all like to be together, side by side dressing rooms?"

We all nodded. "Then hold onto that." She told Cassidy, nodding to her piece of paper.

"I would like a pink sleeveless, with ruffles and lace and beading on the bodice. Floor length" Sarah said.

"I know a perfect dress for you." Miss Bethany laughed quietly. Her old, wrinkled hands writing furiously. "Although there are several selections for you."

"Orange on the bodice, fading into red at the stomach area and pinkish on the bottom, off the shoulder sleeves, floor length, silk." Caitlyn said. Bethany wrote more instructions for her.

"Can I have a dark green, strapless, corset bodice, flowing skirt. Thin black lace on the bodice and black silk ribbon." Stella asked. "Floor length." She added. I admittedly felt a pang of jealousy, they all got these brightly colored dresses and I got a white one. I would spice it up a little.

"I only have one that is similar, hope it is what you are looking for. What about you deary?"

"Can I please have a white, strapless, silk floor length dress, lace covering the whole dress. Light fabric and a lace headband." I said.

She silently handed me my slip of paper. "Call if you need anything." She said to us, gave a smile and a small wave. Cassidy's dress had only one thick tank top sleeve on her right shoulder and a thin one on her left. Ruffles started on the thick sleeve and each new ruffle got more slanted. The ruffles stopped right below her boobs and made them seem bigger than they actually are. It was slimming and made her seem extremely shapely.

Sarah's dress had halter-neck strap and was a deep v-neck with orange beads hanging on the bodice, and a light pink strip of lace under her boobs, flowing into light pink ruffles.

Caitlyn got exactly what she asked for, Miss Bethany had to make some adjustments to it, but it ended up being perfect for her hair color and complexion.

Stella also got what she asked for. I glared at her with jealousy, thinking I would look a thousand times better in that dress. I exhaled through my nose as she clearly flaunted her perfect dress in front of me.

I had to admit my dress wasn't to bad. I just needed to curly my hair and put it in a messy bun and then put on my head band. We paid for our dresses and walked to the shoe shop. Cassidy got strappy black heels that made her feel look tiny. Sarah got white wedges that made her taller than all of us, of course, she was already tall. Stella got black high heeled shoes with pointed ends. I got bright red open toed wedges that were clearly visible under my dress.

I smirked as I bought them. "No going back now." I laughed slightly. "Now, who's up for some lunch?"

Stella checked her thin, gold wristwatch. "Can't, some interview for a great job for my dad or something." She rolled her eyes.

"See you at the ball." She smirked at us, and waved. I looked at everyone.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"You mean that she's been acting bitchier than normal?" Caitlyn asked. We all nodded. Caitlyn shrugged.

"Maybe she is just Mad because we all look better in our dresses." Cassidy said slyly.

"Or she's PMSing." Sarah suggested.

"Or she mad because the dress looks to big on her because she is so damn tiny." Caitlyn laughed.

"Or she's knocked up and just doesn't want to tell us. Poor thing's probably been holding back vomit all morning." I chuckled quietly. She was really pissing me off. She acting like she was the center of everything. I don't act like I'm the center of everything even though nine times out of ten, I am.

! % & * ^ $

I sat in front of my mirror, my make up done lightly, and my hair curled and situated perfectly on the top of my head, with my headband in place, my dress, perfectly pressed and clean, and my red shoes poking out of the end of my dress.

I sighed and stood up. It wasn't that I looked bad, I actually looked pretty, but I didn't know if I was ready to go down there and be fifteen, act like the lady I've been pretending to be.

I walked slowly down the stairs, looking around in the foyer. There were different conversations taking place. Stella walked up to me with a cool face.

"I've come to say Happy Birthday, and goodbye."

"Goodbye?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

"My father got the job, but it is in France, we have to move there, and I will go to Beauxbatons."

"Stella, that's horrible!" I said.

"I actually have always believed the French have higher standards in anything over any other country." Stella said, sticking her nose up in the air.

"Than why didn't you father move their sooner?" I shot.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Because the job wasn't offered to him yet."

"Why? Did he suck at his job or something?" I smirk played on my lips.

"No, he just wasn't at the standard that the French wanted, because they have such high standards."

"That's great, you can like, go have finger sandwiches with people who have accents you can't understand, and wear the latest fashions first and name your kids funny names like Gustav or Toulouse or Lucifer or something like that and not have them laughed at because everyone has retarded names like that. I'm so happy for you. Don't ask me to visit though, because it's not really my thing." I said, added a quick glare before trotting off to go and talk to Caitlyn, who had just Flooed in.

"Hey." I said, putting on a fake smile even though I wanted to go back and punch Stella in the gut.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked, instantly knowing something was up. She knew me to well. Her and Sarah grew up with me, their mums were very close to Mrs. Malfoy and we had play dates growing up.

"Stella is moving to the higher standards of France. I am counting down the days until she is gone. She has been acting like…" I trailed off, trying to find a word describing how much I hated her at the moment.

"Bitch." Caitlyn filled in.

"On steroids." I added, growling under my breath. Caitlyn cracked a smile, and Lucius and Narcissa led all the guests into the dining room. I sat next to Caitlyn, Sarah, and Cassidy. Talking to all of them quietly. After the ball I was spending the night at Caitlyn's. I hated how far off it seemed.

Draco, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Mark waltzed in gracefully but somehow managed a sort of swagger. They all winked at me when they walked by. I laughed and blew a kiss back to each of them. Blaise "caught" his and put it in his pocket.

"For a rainy day." He muttered to me. I laughed quietly.

Stella sat closer to the adults and was smiling and laughing with them. I tried to stop my eyes from going to her, but they always did.

"This is a very delicate meal, Mrs. Malfoy." I heard her say. I turned to Caitlyn.

"How the hell can meal be delicate?" I asked. "That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard." Caitlyn laughed.

After we all finished eating, more people started arriving and Cassidy dragged me to go and meet some people.

"This is my aunt's family." She said, before we reached them.

"Oh my Merlin, are those all her kids?" I asked, gesturing to the six children surrounding her. Cassidy nodded.

"She needs to stop." Cassidy laughed.

"This is Glenn, he's two." She pointed to a small boy in his mothers arms.

"Hannah, she's five." A tall, skinny girl with scarlet ringlets going down to her butt.

"Todd, he's nine." He had beet red hair and simples.

"Janice, she's 12." She was small, and chubby and had a mess of black hair that made her look unkempt.

"Jordynn, she's 15 like us." She was short, but thin and had green eyes and blonde hair, and a cute smile.

"Troy, he's 18, and the whole reason this family is here. Because, you know, the thing your dad talks about."

"Oh yeah." I muttered. He wasn't the best looking horse in the stable, but he wasn't ugly. He had long black floppy hair and kept his head down, he was a skinny thing too. There were no meat on those bones of his. "Hi." I said, extending a hand. He shook it, he didn't have much of a grip either.

"Let's move on." I whispered to Cassidy.

"No go." She whispered back. I nodded. "We can take Jordynn though."

Her dress was plain and black and had spaghetti straps. It fit her well.

There was a tap on my shoulder, I spun around and saw Mark standing there with a bold smile on his face.

"I was promised the first dance." He said.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure Mr. Yogan." I said adding in a joking curtsy. He smiled at me and held out his hand. I took it in mine lightly. I felt my cheeks grow warm, but I smiled at him as though he wasn't making me feel the way I felt.

Okay, that sounds really stupid, but it's true. I had to admit, after these two weeks, I really liked this guy.

He took my waist, and we stepped in time with the music.

"Dancing always seemed so stupid to me. It's just stepping around the dance floor holding onto someone." I rolled my eyes.

"Not really, it's letting the music fill you up and then you step around the floor the way the music wants you too, it's the music's way of speaking." Mark smiled. "My mum told me that."

My heart sped up, and my breath caught. "She's a…She's a smart woman." I stuttered through my words.

"I always thought so too." Mark smiled. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"I have been thinking that I want to take you somewhere, just me and you. I want to see if there is any possibility of getting you alone so I can…" He trailed off.

"Brainwash me into believing in human sacrifices?" I asked playfully.

"Well, that and so I can tell you I really like you." He said.

"Well you did that just fine in a crowded room."

"But I want to remind you, because it's true." He shrugged.

"Well, then we can talk about the human sacrifices after." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded, and kissed my cheek before we went back to dancing in silence.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Cassidy flirting it up with a guy to old for her, he looked good for her though.

I looked over my shoulder and found Sarah, flinging her two front blonde ringlets around her face, while also constantly checking the bun in the back. She was talking to a guy who had a nose ring. When I looked closer I found it was a snake, it's emerald eye sparkling when it caught the light. She seemed uncomfortable and blushed whenever she tried to look up at him. His dark brown hung in his face, guarding his eyes. He looked mysterious and dangerous and horribly out of place in his leather attire.

Caitlyn, however, once I finally located her, was with Jordynn, they were quiet, neither of their mouths moving.

"The night's still young." Mark said. "Don't worry, they'll all be dancing with someone soon enough."

! % & * ^ $

I kept a close watch on my friends all night. Sarah ended up dancing with the dark and mysterious fellow, but it ended up being him trying to feel her up and her letting him. Cassidy did start dancing with that older guy, and gave him the flirty eyebrows and touching his arm while he cleverly slid his hand down her back and rested it on her butt. She didn't care. I think she had snuck some of Lucius' fire whiskey by then.

I didn't dance with anyone except Mark, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco. They kept me busy enough. Acting like dumbasses on the dance floor. Of course, everyone looked like dumbasses after dancing with Mark.

Then the dark mysterious guy with a nose ring appeared in my face.

"Want to dance love?" He asked, pressing his body up against me.

"No, I'm tired." I lied, he was just ugly.

"Come on love, seeing you dance all night as tempted me to have a dance of my own." He said, his crotch now pressing into my thigh.

I pushed him away. "Go away."

"No one says no to me." He said, grabbing onto my arm roughly.

"Well I just did now listen closely. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone." I growled as I took my arm from his and walked away.

"Nice erection by the way loser." I shouted back at him, as I shot him the bird.

I found Mark and stayed with him the entire rest of the night.

! % & * ^ $

After what seemed like an eternity on my feet, people started to slowly leave. I watched as the room became empty and I was pulled upstairs. Sarah, Caitlyn, and Cassidy all surrounded me. Sarah threw a short, sparkly, strapless, tight, black dress and handed me a pair of black stiletto's. I changed right in front of them, not caring what they saw of me. I slipped into the dress and roughly pulled the headband out of my hair, letting the curled mess tumble onto my shoulders and put on the stiletto's.

"Alright, where are we going?" I asked, they were all changing into a dress that had the same form as mine only different colors. Cassidy's was red, Caitlyn's was orange, and Sarah's was teal.

"We are having a little…hmmm…after party." Sarah smirked, adjusting her boobs in her dress.

"Music, guests, invitations, clothes, decorations, and venue provided my Ms. Caitlyn Elizabeth Ram." Caitlyn said, curtsying.

"What didn't you do?" I asked with a smile, giving her hug.

"The food." Sarah provided. "The food was either bought, made, or dug up by Ms. Sarah Nicole Volk."

I laughed and hugged her to.

"The idea was entirely that of Ms. Cassidy Elyse Jane." Cassidy said, holding her arms wide for a hug.

"The entire Slytherin house, 5th year and above is going to be there, some cool people I met here. Like Cassidy's so-to-be sex buddy and his sister, Tricia, who is our age, and Jordynn, and a girl who is my sisters best friends sister who is also our age, her name is Taylor." Caitlyn said.

"You guys invited Mark right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't think you would be this excited about it." Sarah said.

"Well I should be, I mean, he asked me out tonight." I shrugged, then grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder and stepped into my fire place.

"Ram Garden's." I said clearly, and I disappeared into the flames, leaving them with wide open mouths, looking after me.

! % & * ^ $

We all sat around drunk, spinning a bottle, I had gotten to know Tricia, Jordynn and Taylor who were know all transferring from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts because of my father returning. Tricia had olive skin and silky black hair, her smile made her simples show and her cheeks get chubby. She was beautiful even if she didn't think so and Taylor was a darker tan and had tight black curls that fell to her shoulders, there was something in the way she walked that showed that she knew where she stood and that she also knew she was meant to be nowhere else. Jordynn's blonde hair fell around her face, framing it perfectly.

We were playing a game Cassidy came up with called 'Spin for 7' it was like Spin the Bottle and you went into a closet and made out for seven minutes, but a 7th year decided it would be cool to charm the closet so that the walls grew closer together if you didn't make out. As wasted as we were, we thought the idea was brilliant.

I stumbled over to the closet and open the door on a couple, 6th years going into 7th, the girl had only her bra and underwear on and the boy had only his boxers.

"Can we have like seven more minutes please!" The girl growled.

"Stay in there all the night long if you want to be my guest." I slurred and closed the door, on my way back to the floor where everyone was sitting, I turned up the music. "Party's back on people!" I screamed, grabbing the nearest tequila bottle, not caring who's it was before that and put it to my lips before taking a nice, long sip.

Cassidy came up to me. "Why did you have to stop it?" She asked.

"Because, they are getting all kinds of homeruns in that baseball came in the closet!" I laughed. "Besides, what a waste of such a good bottle."

I then saw Mark and waved drunkenly at him. He walked over to me.

"You okay?" Mark asked, the smell of alcohol not hitting my face.

"Why Mark, darling, you're peeeeerrrrrrfectly sober. What's your problem chiiiiiiilllllllldddddddd?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd tell you I'm leaving." Mark said.

"But whhyyyyyyyyyyy?" I whined.

"This isn't really my scene." Mark said simply. "I'll talk to you when you're sober."

I felt a pang of hurt as I watched him walk away. That's why I had a bottle in my hand to drown my sorrows.

Slowly, everyone either passed out, or stumbled through the fire place, what happened to them then isn't important. I fell asleep on the couch, bottle still attached to my fingers, make-up, dress, and shoes all still on. It felt like I was only sleeping for a minute when I was awoke by sobs.

"Mae, I'm so sorry about Stella." Narcissa cried as she sat on the couch next to me, grabbing my hand.

"It's okay, I wanted her out of my life anyways." I mumbled.

"But she doesn't deserve this." Narcissa cried.

"What do you mean?" I groaned. "It was her dad's choice, not hers."

"Oh you don't know do you?" Narcissa asked. "No, of course not. Mae, she died last night."

**A/N: I am pretty proud of this chapter. Thanks to some help from my writing supervisors a.k.a my best friends who the girls in the story are based on, I know exactly what is going to happen. Everything is planned, and outlined, now I just have to fill it all in and find the time, inspiration and desire to do it all. Reviews help. **

**Sorry for any mistakes I may have made. **


	10. Authors Note

Just a quick note to tell you all I've changed my username, because I was getting tired of being Mrs0cullen when I don't even life Twilight any more. Nemo is my nickname that my friends gave me, and only my friends know what the numbers mean. So while I got you here I'll give you a little preview of what's going to happen in the next chapter of each of my stories…

**After the Fact:** Should be up in no more than a week. I promise. Max starts to see that her brilliant plan seems like a dream to big it will never come true. How she deals with that, not a very exciting chapter.

**Can I Trust You?:** Channy is starting to live with the fact Severus is no longer her lover, and is putting on a brave front, perhaps to brave. Who realizes that she's lying to everyone? Why, the man who her heart is breaking for, of course. It should be posted before this coming weekend.

**Clumsy Charm:** Damon tries to get more out of Katherine about the mom she doesn't remember, and he asks Alaric about why she kept Katherine and not Elena, and in a rage, he might let it slip to her that he is a vampire. A week and a half to a week it should be up.

**Perfect Mess:** A confused and scatterbrained Mae tries to deal with losing her friend, while also planning a funeral and trying to piece back together the small, yet very significant relationship she had with Mark after she ruined it completely in a rage. Should be up later tonight, or tomorrow sometime.

**We Both Lover Her: The gang gets back to Hogwarts, where Rose tries to come up with a way to fix her lies while also dealing with whatever her brother decided to get himself into. It really depends when it goes up because missnothingx is helping me, and I need to find the desire to write more. **

**Thanks, **

**Nemo0323**


	11. Falling Apart

I sat up, speechless, and ignoring my aching head. I stared at Narcissa.

"Wh-who?" I managed, tears beginning to form. I may have hated her at the moment, but she was one of my best friends and she just died.

"We don't know, it had to be someone at the party." Narcissa said, a tear rolled down her cheek. "The Ministry says it was a-a thought out process because there was no way to figure out who did it."

I tried to hold back sobs. "Where did you find her?" I asked.

Narcissa looked away and mumbled something under her breath. "Narcissa, tell me!" I demanded.

"At the bottom of the pool." Narcissa screamed back at me. I let out a small squeal. "Her hands and feet were bound with what Muggles call duct tape. The Ministry says that she was probably outside when someone came up, bound her and pushed her in."

"Oh my God." I said, burying my face in my hands. "This can't be happening." I said angrily. I grabbed a fire whiskey bottle from next to me and threw it at the wall, it shattered and fell to the ground. Just then Mark Flooed into the room. He ran over to me, dodging Sarah and Caitlyn and Cassidy that were all still unconscious on the floor. He gathered me in his arms.

"Shhh." He whispered in my ear as I shook. I suddenly realized that left the party early last night.

"It was you!" I shouted, as I stood up. "You pushed her in!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"What, no I didn't. What makes you think that?" Mark shouted, standing up too.

"You left, you left early, and when you got there you killed her! It's all your fault! She's gone because you killed her!" I screamed.

"No I didn't! She wasn't even dead when I got there! We found her this morning. Her family were the only ones left. It was someone else!"

"Oh, and her family would kill her?" I shot sarcastically.

"I didn't kill her, believe me or not, but I didn't. I wouldn't kill anyone." Mark said to me.

"Which is why you are a Death Eater?" I asked causing Narcissa to collapse against the back of the couch, and let out a cry of despair.

"Just stop. Please." She cried into her hand.

Then Draco Flooed in, walking cautiously toward the scene he saw in front of him. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and leaned into him, burrowing my head into the crook of his neck.

"He didn't kill her." Draco whispered to me.

"How do you know?" I sniffled, trying not to get tear stains on his black t-shirt.

"He was with me. We were talking all night. Do you at least believe me?" He asked, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I slowly nodded. Knowing Draco wouldn't lie, to me at least not about this. I turned to look at Mark.

"I'm sorry." I said slowly. Mark just stood there, staring at me. I knew he didn't want to forgive me. "I'm sorry." I repeated "One of my best friends just died, I went crazy."

"You gonna be doing that a lot now?" He asked.

"Maybe." I whispered. "Maybe not. I don't know."

"Than forget it." Mark scoffed.

"Forget what? I'm sorry my friend died, I'm sorry I am affected by it, and I'm sorry I'm not sure how this is all going pan out. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect little priss you can stick your worthless dick in!"

"You need to shut the fuck up." Mark yelled at me.

"Go away, I don't want you in my face anymore." I said.

"Good." Mark growled, leaving through the fire place.

I took rapid breaths. "What did I just do?" I asked, collapsing against Draco.

"What we were all expecting, you blew up. It was only a matter of time." I smiled into his neck. "He'll come crawling back, they always do." Draco said, looking at me with a saddened smile. "Let's go home. You need a shower, their parents will them." He said gesturing to Sarah, Caitlyn, and Cassidy.

I nodded slowly.

! % & * ^ $

The rest of the day was slow and quiet, the world seemed to stop. I felt pain, and regret, and yet I couldn't bring myself to cry over Stella. I couldn't bring myself to cry when I helped her distraught parents plan her funeral. I couldn't show emotion because that showed my weakness. I couldn't afford to show my weakness, and I kept those tears locked up for so long, I couldn't cry when I was alone either.

There was a tap on my door.

"Go away." I said weakly, but either they didn't hear me or ignored me. Sarah and Caitlyn walked in slowly. Sarah's face was tear streaked, and Caitlyn's eyes were red.

"Hi." I whispered.

"We weren't crying over her." Caitlyn shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears again.

"Yeah." Sarah added. "We just had a really, really bad hangover."

I smiled at them a little. "I can't cry." I said. "I can't do it."

Caitlyn nodded, pursing her lips. "We understand."

"There is nothing I can do to change it. We can try our hardest to find out who did it, but I am no Sherlock Holmes. I can't solve a mystery easily."

"Does she even deserve it? She was always horrible to me and Caitlyn, and she was bitchy to you a lot." Sarah pointed out.

"I just want to find out who this douche bag is." I growled.

"How are we going to do that? There is no evidence, the water washed away any finger prints, and it's to late to get any memories from her. For all we know she didn't see the person at all." Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn has a point, I mean, no one knows what really happened. She could've jumped in to get away from whoever bound her feet and hands." Sarah added in.

"Still, someone else was a part of it, and whoever this bastard was, I'm going to kill him. Hell, I'll even get my father involve if I have to. I won't let whoever killed her kill anyone else. I'm making the world a promise." I said.

"What's gotten into you? You've never been like this before." Caitlyn asked.

"I've never had one of my friends die before." I said, then stood up and faced them. "I need you guys to help me with something though. I messed up with Mark, and I need help getting him back."

Sarah and Caitlyn exchanged small smiles. "We can do that." They said together and, behind them I saw Draco, his face looking dark and pained. He kept walking.

"Draco!" I called, running to him. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm going over to Pansy's." He said.

"No, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You wouldn't care even if there was something wrong. Mark is downstairs. He isn't packing if that's what you are worried about."

Then he just left, head held high, his arrogance radiating off of him. He looked just like his father. That fact made my heart hurt for him.

For some reason my best friend hated me, my other one was dead, and the boy I liked thought I was crazy. Everything was falling apart.

**I know this is shorter than the last chapter, but as promised, it's up before the end of the weekend. My real life Caitlyn and Sarah have been bugging me non-stop to finish it. Maybe if they had been home this weekend it would've had more inspiration and been longer. But no, don't feel bad I was all alone this weekend with no one, and whenever I tried to text you, you would always just stopped in the middle of the conversation. It's fine, have fun. I don't care. Jk, yes I do. But hurry home so I won't have to constantly hold this against you guys. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, I love them. Thanks, nemo0323 **


	12. Disbelief

I gazed at myself in the mirror, I had on a black tank top and a black skirt with a red rosette on it's hem, and black thong sandals. My make up wasn't done to heavily. I had my hair straightened so it wasn't wavy and it was down, my bangs barely covering my right eye and a head band that I had simply placed in my hair, not really holding anything back, had a black bow protruding from it.

My blue eyes looked brighter against the red background. I whimpered slightly, and went to the bed, sitting down on it.

"I can't do this." I whispered to myself, tears dripping.

"Mae?" I heard a timid voice asked, I looked up and saw a blurring Narcissa standing there. I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at her.

"We are ready, if you are." She said, all the Malfoy's had been kinder to me.

"I don't know." I whispered, but got up anyway. I walked to the fireplace, and stood beside Draco sniffling like I had a cold. He wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. Theo and Blaise had gone home after the incident.

I went through the fire place and sucked in a breath before going into Poson Manor. Since it was a nice day, her service was outside.

I took a seat in the front row. Draco sat next to me, and grabbed my hand. I smiled sadly at him. He was just doing it to comfort me, as soon as this was all over, he would go back to ignoring me. I didn't care, I took what I could get.

Her father walked up the isle, levitating her casket having it follow behind him. Tears welling up in his eyes as he placed it down on the table. He opened it, and I looked away. Tears running down my face. I leaned into Draco.

I couldn't do this.

I had to get out.

"Do you want to see her?" Draco asked. I didn't, I really didn't want to see how she looked lifeless, no desire in her eyes, no color in her cheeks, and no emotion on her face. I couldn't, but something inside me told me I needed to. I nodded slowly. He held my hand as we walked up.

What I saw, I wasn't prepared for. She was pale white, and her eyes closed, and her lips we almost as white as her face. I grabbed her hand, it was cold as ice, and I jumped slightly.

"You died mad at me. I can't stand that." I whispered. "So if you are up there listening, I want to let you know that I love you so much. I always will. You know me and my mistakes. Being mad at you was one of them, and I am so sorry." I said, tears falling rapidly now. I couldn't explain how it felt, it was crushing, but only a million times worse. You would only know this if you have had someone you love die. I gave her hand another squeeze that she couldn't feel and kissed her forehead.

I went quickly back to my seat and sat down, crying hard but trying to be quiet about it. I didn't want to disturb everyone else's goodbyes to her. Draco held my hand, squeezing it occasionally. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and cried.

I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked up. Her father was standing there.

"Thank you for coming." He said, clearing his throat again. "Um, I wrote something. In memory of my daughter. I just-" He stopped and whimpered. "I just can't." He inhaled deeply before starting again. "Dear Stella, you were my only child, and you weren't quite what I was expecting when the nurse said it was a girl. I took every turn that you decided to throw my way, and I just wish you would've warned me, or someone at least warned me about this one." He stopped and wiped his nose. "Even after only a few days, I miss waking up to you, listening to your always to loud music. I love you, and you will always be my daughter."

He stepped away, and sat down in the front pew. I gave a shuddering breath and wiped my eyes as people went up and spoke about Stella. I slowly stood up, I had to say something. Give my last words to not only her, but everyone who knew her.

"Hi." I whispered. "I'm Mae Dupree. I was one of Stella's…friends. I loved her so much and I-I still do."

"That's a lie." I heard a voice say from the back rows. I looked up from the floor where my eyes were currently fixed on the floor. My eyes met Mark's.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, already slightly pissed at him.

"Don't play cute and innocent. You were always complaining to me about how bitchy she was being. You are lying to all these people who came here to remember her, not be lied to."

"I loved her." I said. "Our relationship wasn't perfect, no one's is."

"It took her to die to see that." Mark said, crossing his arms.

Draco than stood up and turned to Mark. "I think you need to leave, Mark."

"I have as much a right to be here as anyone." Mark snapped.

"Why do you even want to be here? You didn't know her, are you trying to ruin it?" I asked, tears threatening to fall again.

"You are the one ruining it for her. Lying about everything in front of the people who want to respect her memory." Mark shouted.

"Mr. Yogan, I think it would be in everybody's best interest if you just…left." Lucius said, standing up, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder, and pushing him back into the chair.

"Fine." Mark said, before turning away. "And all of you poor people who want to remember Stella, like I do, don't listen to her. She hated her, all she is saying is a lie." Mark said before finally leaving.

"I'm sorry." I said before stepping down and sitting back down.

"What was that about?" Draco whispered in my ear. "What was she to him?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I wasn't lying though." I cried. "I know I wasn't."

"Maybe he was." Draco said.

! % & * ^ $

I slowly walked towards his room, I knocked on the door, then walked in without waiting for an answer. He wasn't packing, like I expected him to be. He elbows propped on his knees and his face buried in his hands.

"Mark." I whispered. He looked up, his face tear streaked.

"I'm so sorry." He whimpered. "I didn't mean any of it." He said, running out of breath, before collapsing into tears.

I walked over to him, putting his head in my lap as he cried. I rubbed his shoulders, and cried with him. I didn't know we were crying for two totally different reasons.

"It was a year ago." He said quietly. "Her family came over for dinner, because my brother wanted to get engaged to her. I didn't know, I swear. If I did, none of this would've happened." He cried again. "I liked her, a lot." He took a deep breath. "So I got her into my bed. She seemed guilty about it, but I didn't pay much attention. I slept with her, and I knew I was making a mistake. I didn't know her, but I still did it. She called my brother's name, instead of mine. She told me everything the next morning. How her and my brother were going to be engaged. I was so angry. I thought-I thought I loved her because we had slept together, and I thought it was beautiful. I was in a rage, it was the maddest I'd ever been. I killed him." He said.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep shock out of my voice.

"I killed my brother, my own brother and blamed it on someone else. I saw her at the ball, it brought back all the rage I'd felt before and after I killed him. We don't talk about it in my house. My brother is a distant memory, and I am the only one they focus on. They would forget me too, if they had known it was me who did it. All of this is my fault. I shouldn't have taken that rage out on you. You loved her too." He gave a big shuddering breath.

"It's okay." I whispered.

"No, it's not okay. I am a murderer. I lied to you when I said I wasn't. I am a murdering son of a bitch, and I am so sorry."

I couldn't find the words to say. Tears leaked from my eyes and I laid my head on the back of his neck.

"I've lied to you and let you down." Mark cried. "I am so sorry."

"Shhh." I said quietly, but I still cried on his neck. I cried for my friend, I cried for Mark's brother I didn't even know, I cried for the fact I was cradling a murderer in my arms, I cried knowing I would never be able to look at him the same again, I cried because I knew that no matter how much I liked him, I would never be able to say 'I love you' without having the thought in the back of my head that he had killed his own flesh and blood, what would stop him from doing the same to me?

"Mr. Yogan if I am correct, I believe you owe her an apology and yet you are crying on her lap. I may be older, but I do not believe that is how apologies work." Said a snake-like drawl from the door.

"He said his apologies, and I accepted them. Lucius, please just leave." I said, wiping my face.

"One more slip Mr. Yogan, and you are out." Lucius said with annoying pronunciation.

"I understand." Mark whimpered. "I want to speak with him." Mark said. "Please."

I knew who he was talking about, we all did, but he didn't want to say his name. I understood why.

"Well I am sure he would want to speak with you too." Lucius said. They both left the room and I sat there in complete shock, not being able to force my tears to stop flowing like a river down my face.

! % & * ^ $

I sat in the garden on a bench, facing the wind. Tears stained my face, making it feel tight. I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned around and smiled a small smile at Mark. He nodded a little, giving be a small smile back.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, again. I kind of lost it." He said. "I thought no one could stand up there and talk about how much she loved her when I sat in the back thinking about how I loved her so much more." He said.

"So this whole time you loved her? You were just playing me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I thought I loved her. I realized I didn't, she will always have a special place in my heart, and I will remember her forever, as will you, but more as a sister. Just not quite like that."

"Do you sleep with your sister?" I asked coldly.

"No, that's why it's not quite like a sister, but it's close. What I am saying is that we are both imperfect, and have extreme flaws, me more so. We are so alike, you and I, I and you, us." He said, hanging his head down. "I don't know if you see it as plainly as I do, I know we barely know each other, but isn't exciting, not knowing a thing about the other person and getting…" He trailed off.

"Getting what?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Look, I don't want to say anything I'll regret here, and I know I won't regret this, but what I mean is that it will always be an adventure, like a pirate ship setting sail on the horizon, never knowing what they might fun, but isn't that it? The journey what makes it so fun, not to mention that we care deeply about each other, and you also need to be married by New Years so…"

I gave him a quizzical look, finding his rambling amusing.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

**I am the devil in disguise, so there were some Very Potter Musical quotes in there, and some Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest quotes in there, a virtual chocolate chip cookie for whoever finds them. And a special thanks to Sarah and Caitlyn who make writing all this so much fun, I love you to pieces even if I give you death threats. I still think you are to demanding though… **

**Review, my little loves! **

**(And the big ones too!) **

**(I also except medium sized loves.) **


	13. Jolly Ranchers and Chocolate Syrup

The next week flew by, people went crazy over every little detail of my life now. Trying to be sensitive of me, but happy at the same time. I was almost tempted to sit on my hands as well, more specifically my left one, people seemed to stare at it like it had grown another finger or something. It was just a ring, sure I was going to get married, but it wasn't a big deal, it was only because I knew my father would get mad if I didn't pick a husband.

It wasn't like I was totally against this, I mean, I did accept, and accepted happily. Although, I do admit, my liking for Mark lessened since I learned he killed his brother, I may have put them in the hospital and used my colorful vocabulary on them, but never killed them.

I sat and remembered when we announced at dinner, I didn't like all the reactions we had gotten. I had asked my father to come to dinner with the Malfoy's and the Yogan's. We were all eating when I cleared my throat loudly and everyone looked at me with curious stares.

"I'd like to say something." I said, looking around to everyone, pulling my hand out from under my leg. Mark gave me a small smile, so we were getting married, we hadn't really forgiven each other for our pasts.

"Um, well giving my time limit to chose a husband." I said, sparing a glare at my dad, but he didn't think anything of it. "And I have been reminded, though we may not know each other that well, we care about each other, and have greater flaws than anyone else can handle. This may not be the picture perfect marriage, we may not be the best suited for each other, but it's the best we can find right now, so I am going to marry Mark."

I looked to my father first, who saw my glance and nodded approvingly. I let out a sigh of relief, then looked to Lucius next, his face was emotionless as ever, but he was also looking at my father to see if he approved, I soon saw Mr. Yogan doing the same. Mrs. Yogan and Narcissa chatted quietly, smiles on their faces. I didn't want to look at Draco, I really didn't, but I did, and my heart broke, because I had broken his, and it was plain in his face. I gave him a small smile, but I felt guilty.

"Oh, Mae, we have a vacation house we hardly use anymore, you and Mark can live there, decorate the way you please, it is rather small though." Mrs. Yogan said.

"Mum, I would hardly call six bedrooms small." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Six?" I whispered to him.

"Plus a full kitchen, three bathrooms, a parlor, a study and an extensive garden." Mark whispered back, my eyes widen.

"How big a family are they expecting us to have?" I asked, he laughed a little.

"Oh, how soon should the wedding be. Since it is two very high society families, don't you think it should be big and grand." Narcissa said to Mrs. Yogan.

"No!" I said quickly. "I want it quick and quiet, I don't even want it in the paper." Mark nodded, as if to say that's what he wanted to.

"Well than, how does next week sound?" Mrs. Yogan asked.

"Next week!" I exclaimed. "Mrs. Yogan-"

"Call me mum." She said with a smile.

"Mum," I started again. "I really don't know if I'm ready to get married in a-a week." I said.

"I think it's a brilliant idea, Jeannette." said my father. "The sooner the better." My heart sunk, there was no fighting it now…

My door opening brought back into reality. I pretended to be fixing my hair, while I stared in the mirror.

"We have reached a slight problem. You said you wanted a traditional wedding." Said Lucius, I turned to face him.

"I suppose." I answered cautiously.

"Than who will be giving you away? Your father, or myself?" Lucius asked.

I sighed quietly, thinking. Caitlyn, Cassidy, and Sarah were going to be there, and they would think it's normal that Lucius would walk me down the isle.

"Neither of you." I answered simply. "Neither of you really partook in my childhood. Draco will give me away." I said, finally removing the last bobby pin Narcissa put in my hair, and let it flow down my back.

"Didn't he tell you? He's not going? He's currently at Miss Parkinson's." Lucius answered. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Is he now?" I said, my eyes narrowing in anger. "Well then I will just walk myself down the isle. I will be down in a moment."

My dress was plain and strapless, my shoes were white high heels, for our reception we were just eating dinner in the dining room, and then me and Mark were going to the house I had custom decorated this week with Sarah, Caitlyn and Cassidy, while Narcissa and mum were planning the whole wedding. It was a small wedding. Only the Yogans, the Malfoys minus one, the Volks, the Rams, the Janes, the Zabini's, and the Notts were there.

I walked down stairs and down the isle swiftly, wanting to get this over with. I had wanted to wait a while, but I couldn't, so as long as it was here, I wanted it to get done.

"Dearly beloved we be gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Miss Mae Hannah Dupree and Mr. Mark John Yogan. Do you, Mark, take Mae to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold her in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The preacher said.

"I do." Mark said, looking at me, slipping the ring on my finger, I looked at the simple ring, silver band with a single diamond in the middle.

"Do you, Mae, take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold him in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

I paused, and looked out to all the expectant people. I sucked in a breath. "Yeah, I do." I whispered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mark looked at me, as if asking permission. I closed my eyes and nodded. As soon as his lips touched mine, I knew I made a mistake.

I didn't have any fireworks.

! % & * ^ $

DRACO'S POV

I walked up to the Parkinson's front door. I didn't feel guilty for missing Mae's wedding. It was her choice to marry that pig. I didn't care. I took a deep breath, then stuck my hand in my pocket, feeling the velvet case. I let out the breath, through my nose.

I slowly pulled out the case, and looked at it for a moment, before opening it. Seeing an extravagant ring. It cost a fortune, but at the time, worth it. I closed my eyes, then looked at it again. The silver band had diamonds embedded all throughout it, there was a large diamond in the middle in an oval shape and smaller circular diamonds surrounding it. Mae would've loved it, not the cheap piece of shit Mark got her. Mae wasn't the kind of girl who liked things small, and I knew that, but he didn't. She wanted big and better. She was changing for him, and only I could see it. Slowly, but she was no doubt changing.

Maybe I did care, I thought, as I knocked on Pansy's door and slipped the case in my pocket.

! % & * ^ $

MAE'S POV

It had been a week. A whole week, and I hadn't stepped foot in Malfoy Manor, hadn't seen Draco. That was the worst, him not being there, not seeing him. It killed me.

"Nice place." Sarah smiled as she walked into the parlor, then looked out the window. "And you are on the river. How romantic." Sarah sighed.

"Okay, you seriously need a boyfriend." I laughed, pulling her to the kitchen.

"When is Cassidy and Caitlyn getting here?" Sarah asked.

"Soon. I told them it was urgent, they better get back before Mark does." I said, staring expectantly at the fireplace.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

I looked at her. "Okay, so we are living here, right? And we are going to go to Hogwarts at the end of the summer, and I thought I really liked him, like a lot. I mean, I agreed to spend my whole life with him. Then he kissed me…" I trailed off.

"Oh no." Sarah said. I nodded.

"There was no spark, no special feeling. I mean, we have adapted pretty quickly to all this, the married couple stuff, but I don't want it that easy. I want to fight, I want it to be fiery and passionate, and always trying to be on top. Does that sound crazy?" I asked.

"No." Said a voice behind me, I spun around and saw Caitlyn standing there, Cassidy giggling behind her. "You aren't normal, so you don't want the normal relationship. It's not who you are." Caitlyn said, reasonably. "This place isn't to bad though." She shrugged.

"I know. I can live with it, it's not like I can divorce him or anything. I may grow to it. This is probably a phase." I said, trying to convince myself more than them.

"Okay, cool, since this is figured out, do you have any food?" Caitlyn asked, going to my fridge.

"We have Sunny D, milk, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, some candy bars because I like them frozen, and then we have some big pickles, and ice cream bars, chocolate of course." I said.

"That's it?" Caitlyn asked. "What about the pantry?"

"Uhh…Ketchup bottles, two bags of jolly ranchers, two packages of Oreo's, some bread, peanut butter and a toaster. There are some Cup of Noodles in there too." I said.

"Please don't tell that's all you eat?" Cassidy groaned.

"No, there is a little Muggle grocery store, Mark and me usually walk down there for stuff for lunch and dinner."

"It's like you're meant for this." Sarah laughed.

"Really, all we are doing is playing house. It's so weird. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts, where everything will be kind of normal." I sighed. Then the front door opened, I poked my head out of the kitchen into the hallway, and looked at the front door, seeing Mark standing there with bags with food in them, our dinner.

"How was the game?" I asked, grabbing two of the bags from him.

"Good. Bulgaria won." He smiled. "And uh, Draco was there." He added nervously.

"Really." I said, calmly, surprising even me. "And did you two talk?" I asked.

"Briefly. He is coming over for dinner." Mark said.

"Did he tell you that? The nerve of him, inviting himself into my home without even showing up to my wedding. That selfish little bastard." I said with gritted teeth.

"I invited him." Mark said, I put the bags on the counter, and spun around looking at Mark, ignoring Sarah, Caitlyn and Cassidy at the moment.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I said in a breathy voice, glaring hard at him.

"You two have some unfinished business you need to take care of."

"Like hell. That bastard is going to get his ass whooped. He grows up with me, then doesn't support my decision to marry you, not that I expected him too, he had been ignoring me before that anyway, then when I want him to give me away because he was the only really male family member that took part in my raising, where is he? Pansy Parkinson's house, probably shagging the brains out of the unclassy, screeching mountain gorilla." I growled, my voice raising higher with each word.

"Jealous?" Mark asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

"That he spent my wedding day with someone else after growing up with me? Yes, a little." I said. Mark held open his arms for me, I went over to him, wrapping my arms around his slim midsection, resting my head on his chest.

"Doesn't that inconsiderate bastard know that once you get married everything is a big deal!" I asked.

"You are just making it a big deal because you are mad, talk it out, I'm sure you will be fine."

"We are just going to go, I'd rather not have jolly ranchers and chocolate syrup for dinner." Said Caitlyn, leaving the kitchen, Cassidy nodded, and went with her.

"Love you guys!" I shouted after them.

"Love you too." They yelled back. I looked over at Sarah. "You leaving too?" I asked her.

"I don't know, jolly ranchers and chocolate syrup sound pretty good to me." She said, I smiled at her. Then there was a knock on the front door, and my face blanked, and I held onto Mark tighter.

"On second thought, we are having casserole tonight, better run." Sarah said, heading for the fireplace.

"Love you." I said to her.

"Yup, I know." She said back.

"Well how about I start on dinner and you can go entertain our guest." I said.

"You can't hide from him forever." Mark pointed out.

"Well I'd rather later over sooner." I said.

"That's completely unreasonable." Mark said, wrapping his arm around my waist, and leading me to the door, he kissed my head before opening the door. I saw Draco standing there, chest held high, proud as ever. I straightened up too, looking into his grey eyes, glaring at him.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy." I said crossly, causing Mark to groan quietly, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Good evening, Mrs. Yogan." He replied. I stiffened, still not used to my legal name now.

This was going to be a long dinner…

**MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**Okay, so it isn't really THAT important, but I just want you to know that this isn't all going to be about Mark and Mae, this is a Draco/OC, it will become that, I swear it. Sorry if Draco is a little out of character in his POV piece. He doesn't love her, he was trying to do the right thing, and Mark just beat him to it. I know it got to their wedding really fast, but I just feel that Mae didn't want a big wedding. It was better small and quick. This chapter turned out longer than expected and a little messy, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. **

**I won't be able to write at all this whole weekend or Monday, last day of school Monday and performance weekend for ballet, going to be the very willing slave to my ballet shoes and the stage and the bright lights. So excited! Wish me luck! **


	14. Brainwashed

**WARNING: Get's a little lemony. **

"So, what's for dinner?" Draco smirked.

"Clam Chowder and a Greek Salad and a piece of fresh bread. Does that please our guest?" I asked cattily.

"I suppose." Draco chuckled.

"I should probably get started on that then." I said, squaring my shoulders, and turning away. Mark quickly grabbed my elbow.

"How about I cook tonight, and you can keep Draco company." Mark whispered in my ear. I tensed up, but nodded with a slight edge. I sat in the couch, slumping my back, fixing my glare at Draco.

"So, how is married life treating you?" Draco asked, smirk firmly in place.

"Fuck off and stop with the small talk. Why didn't you go? I needed you there, and you were off with that slut!"

"I honestly thought marrying him would have made you calm, with how is changing you and all." Draco shot back.

"Changing me? He isn't changing me. Is that why you didn't show up?" I demanded.

"No, but it's still happening."

"Why didn't you show up?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. "Why weren't you there, to support me, I always support you."

"In Quidditch, that's totally different."

"At least I was there, I could think of a billion other things to do with that time, and did I do it? No, I stayed there. For you. And you weren't there for me the one time I needed you!" I ranted, throwing my hands up angrily in the air.

"You obviously don't understand, those were simple things. Things that wouldn't change my life. You are practically selling your soul to the devil! In case you didn't know, he killed his brother. I couldn't see you go marry that lying pig and not object to it. I couldn't be the one to give you away when I would just take you right back."

"Draco, that's not the point, you weren't there. I needed you and you knew it too." I said, close to tears now.

"I need you back. He's changing you, I need my best friend back."

"I am not changing. God damn it, Draco! Why are you even here?" I demanded.

"Mark said we had some unfinished business to take care off." Draco said.

"Well, I am done, get out of my house." I said, pointing to the door. Draco walked over to me, his face inches from mine, I could smell his breath on my face. He grabbed my wrist, that was pointing to the door.

"Why should I?" Draco demanded.

"Because it is my home, you have insulted me, and my husband. Leave now, I don't want to see you ever again." I hissed in his face, I was trying to hold back tears until he left.

"Where did you go?" He demanded, he put his free hand to point at my head. "You aren't in there anymore. I want you back. My Mae isn't this Mae. Please come back." Draco said.

I took a deep breath. "I think you need to leave, when I am not still pissed at you, we can talk again. Right now, I need to be away from you. You aren't good for me." I said, saying it as if I rehearsed it.

Draco exhaled angrily through his nose before he left. I went up to Mark who was in the kitchen. "He's gone." I said, leaning on the doorframe.

He walked up to me and circled me like a bird circling it's prey. I felt fear strike my heart as I stiffened.

"Very well, pet. That was faster than expected." Mark smiled, stopping behind me, nibbling my neck. I relaxed under his touch. "You will get a prize tonight, my love, but first you will repeat to me what I told you last night." Mark hissed in my ear, making me shiver, he pulled me back into him.

"Draco is bad for me, Sarah is bad for me, Caitlyn is bad for me, Cassidy is bad for me, Blaise is bad for me, Theo is bad for me. Only Mark is good." I whispered back.

"Again." He hissed, placing a kiss on my pressure point. I turned to butter in his arms, wanting him to take me in the middle of the kitchen.

"Draco is bad for me, Sarah is bad for me, Caitlyn is bad for me, Cassidy is bad for me, Blaise is bad for me, Theo is bad for me. Only Mark is good." I repeated obediently.

He slid his hand down to my ass, placing his hand on it, squeezing it, making me quiver in delight. "Again." He demanded fiercely, slapping my cheek.

Draco is bad for me, Sarah is bad for me, Caitlyn is bad for me, Cassidy is bad for me, Blaise is bad for me, Theo is bad for me. Only Mark is good." I said, breathlessly, turning to face him.

"Again." He spit at me, as his hand traveled up my shirt, playing with my breasts as I spoke.

"Draco is bad for me, Sarah is bad for me, Caitlyn is bad for me, Cassidy is bad for me, Blaise is bad for me, Theo is bad for me. Only Mark is good." I moaned as he pinched and pulled at my breasts. He pulled me to his mouth, our tongues danced, his winning dominance rather quickly and pushing me back on the table, pulling away only to discard my shirt and bra, granting his hands full access.

"Again." He said, biting my tongue as he did so.

"Draco is bad for me, Sarah is bad for me, Caitlyn is bad for me, Cassidy is bad for me, Blaise is bad for me, Theo is bad for me. Only Mark is good." I mumbled against his lips, pulling him closer.

"Again." He growled into my mouth, pulling down her skirt and underwear, leaving her fully exposed under his fully clothed body.

"Draco is bad for me, Sarah is bad for me, Caitlyn is bad for me, Cassidy is bad for me, Blaise is bad for me, Theo is bad for me. Only Mark is good." I said, gaining confidence as I pulled down his pants and underwear, grabbing his length in my hand, rubbing it, he showed no pleasure in it. I wanted to please him. I moaned in despair, I wanted so badly to please him, he was the only important one. The only one I needed.

"Again." He said in a breathy whisper, as his shaft slid from my hands, positioning itself at my entrance. I moaned as he slowly crept in, he was a tease.

"Draco-oh!" I screamed out, trying to get the sentence out. "I-is ba-ahd f-for me." I spluttered through the first part. Mark laughed at my struggles.

"You can stop my lovely, you've earned it." Mark whispered. "As long as you know I am the only one you will ever need in your life." He said in my ear as he slowly slid back out.

"Aren't you going to finish?" I demanded, the wetness between my legs growing each time he breathed.

"No, like I said, you need a break." Mark smirked. "To bed." He demanded.

"What about dinner?" I asked weakly, already knowing the answer.

"Not tonight, dear." He wave me off, throwing me my clothes. I caught them. "No touching yourself either. That's my job." He said as I left the kitchen and crawled into my side of the bed.

Draco was bad for me, Sarah was bad for me, Caitlyn was bad for me, Cassidy was bad for me, Blaise is bad for me, Theo is bad for me. Only Mark is good.

Draco was bad for me, Sarah was bad for me, Caitlyn was bad for me, Cassidy was bad for me, Blaise is bad for me, Theo is bad for me. Only Mark is good.

Draco was bad for me, Sarah was bad for me, Caitlyn was bad for me, Cassidy was bad for me, Blaise is bad for me, Theo is bad for me. Only Mark is good.

Draco was bad for me, Sarah was bad for me, Caitlyn was bad for me, Cassidy was bad for me, Blaise is bad for me, Theo is bad for me. Only Mark is good.

**A/N: Alright, not what you expected, right? How many of you guessed Mark would end up doing that, I am sorry for the horrid lemon, it was my first attempt. **


	15. We Need To Talk

**A/N: I am putting the author's note up here because I feel it would ruin the awesomeness at the bottom. Thanks to Sarah and Caitlyn for helping me get started with this chapter. And a couple chapters ago I had 'A Very Potter Musical' and a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' quote and never told you what they were. So the AVMP quote was 'I was in a rage, it was the maddest I have ever been.' Even though actually Harry says 'I'm in a rage, this is the maddest I have ever been.' and the POTC quote was 'You and I, I and You. Us.' **

**Dear Sarah and Caitlyn, I updated, can you come home now? Love, nemo**

I rolled over in bed, opening my tired eyes to an empty bed and an empty stomach. I growled low under my breath, I don't remember a time in our week long marriage I had woken up to Mark. If he is supposed to be so great, then why is he never around?

I mentally slapped myself, he was, after all, the one who cared about me most. He reassured me of that. I mean, Draco didn't even come to my wedding, and it took Sarah, Caitlyn and Cassidy a whole week to even visit me, and at the last minute, when I needed them most, the bailed on me. Mark is right, he is the only who is good for me.

I slowly got out of bed and walked to my closet, pulling on a pair of Mark's boxers and his wife beater and pulling them on. I shivered as the cold clothe brushed my warm body. I put on some pick socks and went into the kitchen. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and went to the fridge, I opened it and grabbed a can of soda, opening it and sitting at the two person table, staring out on to the river. I smiled as the water glittered under the early morning rays. I looked over the kitchen. At least he had the decency to clean up the clothes before leaving me alone in the house, yet again.

I got up off the chair and went over to the pantry. I opened it and grabbed my box of cereal. On the front was a note. I took it and sat down, and begin to read my daily excuse.

"Mae," I read aloud to myself, just to fill the house with a little noise. "I am sorry I am not there to have breakfast with you, my father and mother wanted to have breakfast with the both of us this morning and I felt it wasn't right to wake you, as you were sleeping so soundly. Love, Very Truly Yours, Mark."

I rolled my eyes and threw the note away, I ate my cereal dry and when I felt I had enough I went into my bedroom and picked out my outfit for the day, all I would do is hang around the house, I honestly didn't now why I wore anything at all, I would end up in nothing anyways. Besides, it was my home, if I wanted to walk around in the nude, I could. My roof, my rules.

Then an owl tapped on the window, I went over to it and opened the window to let it in. It patiently held out it's leg as I untied the string and read the note.

_Going to a coffee in Diagon Alley in an hour, you are welcome to come if you aren't to busy with hubby. Caitlyn. _

_I rolled my eyes. No, I wasn't to busy, he wasn't even here. I guess I had nothing better to do. I put on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting tank top and one of Mark's leather jackets. I walked out on the room in black wedges. I went into the bathroom and put on some thick eyeliner and mascara and brushed my teeth and hair before Flooing to Diagon Alley. I walked to the coffee shop, where they were sitting. I waved to them, a small smile on my face. Probably not very convincing though. I sat down with them as Cassidy handed me my coffee, already knowing I always order the same thing. _

"_Thanks." I mutter. _

"_Alright, what's up?" Caitlyn demanded. _

"_Nothing, I'm fine." I said defensively. _

"_Right, and I think your dad is sexiest guy on the planet." Sarah butted in. I laughed a little, and shrugged. _

"_I just missed you guys." I say weakly. _

"_We saw you yesterday." Cassidy pointed out. _

"_So, what, can I not miss you guys now?" I asked playfully. They all chuckled, and I loosened up a little. _

_After about a half hour, the door to the coffee shop opened. I was used to this by now and continued laughing about Pansy Parkinson and how much of a slut she was. I felt to firm hands lightly massaging my shoulders. _

"_Found you." I heard a deep voice say playfully. I smiled up at him, his smile not faltering. "I have been looking everywhere for you." _

"_Well, you weren't there when I woke up, so I decided to go out with the girls." I said, grabbing his hand, and lacing my fingers in his with a loving gaze. _

"_Well, if you will excuse us ladies, we have some business to take care of, so if you don't mind me stealing her from you. Thank you for keeping her company." Mark said, helping me up and grabbing my cup for me. _

"_Bye!" I waved to them. "I love you!" _

"_Yup!" Cassidy said back. _

"_Got it." Sarah smiled. _

"_I know." Caitlyn shrugged. As soon as we left the coffee shop, fear settled into my heart. _

_! % & * ^ $ _

_THIRD PERSON POV _

_As they watched Mae leave, hand in hand with Mark, each girl got suspicious of this relationship. They all looked at each other, not sure what to say first. _

"_Does that seem weird to any of you?" Cassidy asked, lowering her voice to a whisper. _

"_What business can they possibly have? They have been married for a week." Sarah pointed out, her brow creasing in frustration and concentration. _

"_And no one tells Mae to do anything. Not even us." Caitlyn said, shaking her head. Her blood starting to boil. There was something wrong here. _

"_And did you see her face when she walked in. That wasn't the 'missing you' face, that was the 'can't believe I am doing this, I am going to hurt you' face." Cassidy said. _

"_And did you notice, whenever we brought up Mark she got all edgy and said he was the best thing that happened to her. Hell to the no! We are the best fucking things that ever happened to her!" Sarah said, letting her palm hit the table with force. _

"_I think we need to talk to someone about this." Cassidy said. _

"_Alright, guys, let's just go talk to Mae about it." Sarah said, trying to get everyone to be calm once more. _

"_No, if something is going on with Mae, she isn't going to tell us. Who knows Mae better than anyone?" Caitlyn asked, looking around her little circle of friends. They all looked at each other, each knowing the answer, but not wanting to say anything aloud, afraid that if they do, it won't be the answer to the budding problem. They all stood up simultaneously, knowing where to go. _

_! % & * ^ $ _

_MAE'S POV_

_I stumbled in the kitchen. Mark's firm grip squeezing my upper arm. I winced as he let go and cornered me, pressing me up against the counter. _

"_What did I tell you about hanging around with them?" Mark demanded. I felt it was a rhetorical question, so I didn't answer. I fought back tears. _

"_Why are you being so mean?" I asked slowly, trying to keep my voice from cracking. His hand landed on my cheek forcefully. Then I cried. _

"_Stop!" I yelled. "This isn't right! You are supposed to love me!" I said, tears falling slowly down my cheeks, leaving a trail. _

"_You don't understand, do you? They are all bad for you! I am protecting you from regret. I am protecting you from hurt. I am protecting you from them. I am loving you by protecting you, but when you fail to follow simple instructions to keep yourself safe, that is when I get angry." Mark growled angrily. Getting closer to my tear streaked face. "What did I tell you about them?" Mark demanded. _

"_Draco is bad for me. Blaise is bad for me. Theo is bad for me. Sarah is bad for me. Cassidy is bad for me. Caitlyn is bad for me. Only Mark is good." I said quietly, looking at my feet in guilt. _

"_Look at me." He demanded. I looked up to meet his cold, hard gaze. My blood ran cold. "I only want to protect you. I am the only one who can protect you from them. What don't you understand about that?" Mark said. "I don't want you hurt." His voice was softer now, more loving. The Mark I loved. The Mark I wanted to see. _

"_Then why are you hurting me?" I asked, letting out a small whimper. _

"_It seems that it is the only way I can get the point across." He said. "I don't want to ever see you with them again. Do you understand that?" Mark asked. I nodded weakly, closing my eyes, trying to fight anymore tears. He back away and walked towards the front door. _

"_Where are you going?" I asked quietly. _

"_Out." He replied coldly. I shuddered at the ice in his voice, but I couldn't help it. I loved him. I felt a bind to him. He was the only one who wanted to protect me. It made sense, to see the truth, to be brought out of my daydream, I had to be hurt, and Mark was the one who did that, because I knew after it was all said and done, Mark would love me. I knew it, he said so. He has never given me a reason not to trust him. _

_! % & * $ _

_THIRD PERSON POV _

_They walked up to the grand gate of Malfoy Manor in a triangle. Caitlyn at the head, Sarah off her right and Cassidy on her left. _

_A house elf walked up to them. They all stared in disgust at the creature. _

"_What can Toby do for you three?" The house elf asked. _

"_We wish to see Draco." Caitlyn said, stiffly. _

"_Toby is regretful to tell you that Master Draco already has a guest." The house elf said. _

"_It is a matter of urgency." Caitlyn said, the way her mother taught her to speak shining through. It always did when talking at Malfoy Manor. It was weird being there without Mae. _

"_But-" _

"_You let us in this gate this instant." Caitlyn snarled, out of fear, Toby opened the gate, the girls strode passed him. _

_The walked into the foyer. Lucius walked up to meet them. _

"_Mae isn't here. I am sorry girls." He said, beginning to walk away. _

"_We know that. We request to see Draco." Sarah said, glaring hard at Lucius. _

"_Well, he is unavailable at the moment as well." Lucius said, glaring back at Sarah. _

"_I believe I misspoke." Caitlyn said, stepping on Sarah's foot to get her to stop glaring. Sarah simply averted her glare to Caitlyn. "We must see Draco, as a matter of urgency." _

"_I believe I have misspoken as well. You can't." Lucius snarled at the girls, hating each of them at a new level. _

"_Thank you for the playful banter Mister Malfoy, but we really must go and speak with Draco now." Cassidy said, before quickly striding up the stairs to where she knew Draco's room was. Mae, Sarah, Caitlyn, Stella and herself had spent the night in there many times when they were bored and wanted to talk with Draco._

_Sarah and Caitlyn quickly followed her, bounding up the stairs to catch up to her. Cassidy pounded on Draco's door, they heard to groans of annoyance. _

"_Go away!" Draco called in frustration. _

"_Get your lazy arse up and open this God damn door." Cassidy yelled, pounding on the door some more. "It is important." She said. _

_After a little stumbling around, the door opened. Draco's hair was messed up and he was shirtless and was in his boxers. His shirt and pants were scattered around the room, accompanied by a bra and a matching thong and a dress. Curiously, all the girls looked into the room, finding Pansy giggling madly in Draco's bed. _

"_Gross." Sarah muttered quietly. Then Caitlyn said the words that caught Draco's attention. _

"_We need to talk." _


	16. My Best Friends Husband

THIRD PERSON POV

Caitlyn, Cassidy and Sarah all stared at the half naked Draco in front of them.

"What is it, can you make it fast? I am rather busy." Draco said, hurriedly snapping his fingers. From the bed, Pansy giggled madly.

"Oh, shut up you cow." Caitlyn said, glaring at Pansy, brushing passed Draco and into the large, dark room. Cassidy and Sarah following.

"Have you been to see Mae lately?" Sarah asked, sitting on the black leather couch in his room, casually kicking off her flip flops and propping up her feet on the coffee table.

"Uh, yeah, last night. What of it?" Draco asked, pulling on his pants and buckling the buckle.

"Did she seem, I don't know, off to you?" Caitlyn asked, sitting on his wooden foot board. Waving at Pansy, who was laying impatiently in the bed.

"Yeah, well, I guess marrying someone does that to you." Draco shrugged, looking down, pretending to be preoccupied in his belt buckle.

"Not like that, like off. Tense, like she was keeping a huge secret or something, she seemed like Mark was the center of her universe now." Sarah said, fiddling with a strand of her blonde hair.

"Well, you just got to get used to it. He is the center of her universe now, you just have to deal with that. We all just become second to him. Grow up and understand that." Draco spat, looking at both of them with a fire in his eyes, that usually told people to back off, but Sarah and Caitlyn never backed off.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some place to be." Cassidy said from her spot in the doorway.

"But-" Caitlyn tried to protest, but Cassidy was already gone.

"You two should follow suit and leave too. I have no information for you." Draco said. "She is changing, and you just have to accept that." Draco spat.

"We won't pushover that easily. I think it is obvious here who cares for her most." Caitlyn said, getting close to Draco's face, and looking at him ferociously.

"Don't dare bring that into the matter. At least I am practical and know when to let things go."

"She is my best friend." Caitlyn growled at him. Sarah standing up, ready if Caitlyn needed back up. "I know when something is wrong with her, and if you can't tell, then thank you for letting us know that just because you lived with her for 15 years doesn't mean you know her best." She said, before sweeping out of the room and waiting for Sarah.

"You seriously need to pull your head out of your ass and pay attention instead of being blinded by the fact she chose him. That tough guy façade you are putting on doesn't hide the fear in her eyes, you are scared she made a horrible decision just like we are. This time I don't think she can save herself if we are right about Mark."

"I don't care." Draco said, his palm's beginning to sweat, he was hoping it didn't show that easily.

"Yes you do, you love her. You just aren't masculine enough to own up to it." Sarah whispered, leaving the room and joining her friend.

! % & * %

Cassidy looked around the restaurant part of the Leaky Cauldron, in the back of her mind there was that annoying voice that told her this was wrong. Then she saw him striding toward her in all his glory, then that voice disappeared, as her heart fluttered happily in her chest.

"Hello, love." His said huskily in her ear. "There is a room waiting for us, if you would like."

Cassidy's stomach did a happy flip and nodded, letting his large, gentle hand lace through her small dainty one. She smiled up at his stunning features. Having a hard time believing this was happening. As soon as he unlocked the door, and they both stumbled inside, collapsing on the dusty bed next to each other, breathing on each other's face's, a lips distance away.

"What about-" Cassidy started, stroking his face gently.

"Don't say her name. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He said with a chuckle.

"This is wrong. You two are-"

"Lying to each other." He suggested. "Yes, she doesn't love me. Even when I love her. I need someone to love me, to show me love." He said with a fake pained face. If he was actor, he would be the best damn actor on the planet.

"But how can I do that, when you love her." Cassidy whimpers, running her fingers through his gelled up hair.

"It is the vicious circle of life love." He hissed. "I need love, you give it to me, as I do to her, and she gives hers to someone else, and eventually, someone will give it to you. No truelove really exists. I am here to teach you that, you naïve soul."

Cassidy knew she was making a mistake, but it was so intriguing and his cold heart showed the way the world actually worked. It made her fall for him, not another butterflies and rainbows relationship. This was dark and secretive and hurtful, but it reeled Cassidy in like a fish on a line.

She inhaled sharply as his lips found their way to her neck, she moaned and held his head their, as he nibbled in her pressure point. She shivered against his warm mouth.

"Oh, God." She moaned.

"I am going to make love to you tonight, and you will forever be mine." He hissed, taking her mouth with his.

! % & * ^ $

MAE POV

I sat at my table, tears dribbling down my face, I stared into the cup of coffee, it wasn't touched and it had lost all it's heat, and only left her hands burning. I let him down, I can't believe I let him down.

"Mae!" A voice called, I rolled my eyes and stayed silent. Perfect, just what I needed. "There you are." Caitlyn's voice rang. "Sarah! She's in the kitchen!" She called.

"You need to leave." I said, not facing them. I'm sure they still looked the same, there was no reason to see them.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"You aren't good for me. Please leave." I said, louder.

"Mae, you aren't making any sense." Caitlyn said, shuddering in her voice. I spun around angrily, pointing to my lips.

"Read these!" I shouted. "Get the hell out of my house." I growled. "Did you misunderstand that? You aren't good for me. Leave, now!"

I stormed passed them, opening the door for them and pointing outside. "Goodbye." I said coldly. As soon as they left, I yearned for Mark.

"Are you happy Mark?" I screamed. "I got rid of them!" I sobbed, collapsing onto the floor. "Now I have no one!" I screamed to the empty house. "Not even you." I said quietly to myself.

! % & * ^ $

THIRD PERSON PV

They lay breathlessly next to each other, Cassidy draped over him. Their naked bodies sticking to each other from the sweat.

"I should probably go." He said quickly, pushing Cassidy off of him.

"Is that all I am to you? A one-night stand, a sex toy you can take advantage?" Cassidy demanded, sitting up, her muscles sore from her current activities.

"Of course not, but I have a reputation to uphold, and so do you. What the your family think, more importantly that boyfriend of yours. What would they think of you having an affair with your best friends husband."

"So we are just going to be kept a secret?" Cassidy demanded, tears forming in her eyes.

"No love, only until we can take care of your boyfriend, and my wife." Mark said, lunging from the his spot on the floor to Cassidy, kissing her passionately. His jeans rubbing against her naked legs irritated her, but her hands were busy running the length of his bare chest.

"Take care of them?" Cassidy whispered in between kisses, breathless.

"They only get in the way, she takes you spotlight, he is a douche bag who keeps you from me. We, we were meant to be, and you know it. They just ruined it. They deserve their punishments, they deserve it. Don't deny it." He hissed, kissing her fiercely.

Cassidy melted into his arms, begging for more. "Are you sure you have to go?" She whispered huskily to him.

"What is another hour or two?" He smirked into her lips.

Wasn't this a messed up couple, the best friend and the husband having an affair. And no one had found out yet.


	17. Sickle For Your Thoughts

THIRD PERSON POV

Draco stood dumbfounded in the middle of his room. They knew, they knew he loved her and they thought he was pathetic. He cursed himself silently. He was foolish, thinking he could hide behind his sex life with Pansy and people would think he didn't have feelings. He did, and he tried to hide them. Look how that was working out for him. He ran his hand through his messy blonde hair, ruffling it some more.

"Forget about them, Drakie." Pansy cooed, trying to seduce him once more. "It is just you and me now. I will treat you. You deserve it." She purred.

"Pansy, that is a horrible attempt at trying to seduce me." Draco growled, closing his tired eyes.

"I am under a lot of pressure, after seeing that. I didn't understand any of it. I am so confused, are we together or not?" Pansy demanded.

"I don't know where you pulled that from, Pansy." Draco snapped at her.

"That whole conversation was about Mae. Do you-" She paused and looked at her hands. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"I think you need to leave." Draco sighed, tired of all of Pansy's bullshit.

"It is a simple question, Draco." Pansy said heatedly, crossing her arms.

"Get out of my room. You know what, just get out of my house." Draco said. "Now!" He demanded.

Pansy got up and put on her skirt and shirt, clutching to her thong and bra like they were the only things left to cling to. Tears fell down her face.

"I thought we had something Draco!" She sobbed. "I thought this was more than just your release. I-I thought you loved me." She said, her voice cracking.

"You thought wrong, Pansy." Draco said coldly, turning his back to her. She didn't finally leave until a few minutes later when she was sure he wasn't going to talk anymore.

Draco growled at himself under his breath. He wasn't mad about getting rid of Pansy, he was only pissed he didn't do it sooner. He closed his door and locked it, he walked to his open window and propped himself on the ledge, leaning his head against the dark wood. He stared out at the surrounding trees.

He did love Mae, but it was a different kind of love. It wasn't that he found things perfect in her, because truth be told, there wasn't much about her that was perfect. He tried to see the damaged soul beneath her beautiful face. She was damaged, and so was he. They couldn't fix the other, actually quite the contrary, they would only damage each other more, but there was no hope for him, so what was point trying to repair his damages. He wanted her fiery passion, but he couldn't have it. And he understood that.

He tried to think of ways that would lead him to be mad at anyone else, making it seem like it was their fault, but none of it was. It was all him. He waited to long, he tried to blame it on every one else, and now it is on his conscience, making him feel worse.

He tried to make his mind go blank, but it wouldn't. He didn't want to forget, he wanted to put everything at ease, to make it easier to live with himself. Or at least, less stressful.

"Sickle for your thoughts." Said a calm, soothing voice. He turned to face his mum and gave her a small smile.

"Nothing really." Draco shrugged. His mum patted him on the shoulder, and sat next to him on the windowsill.

"I used to sit and look out this very same window when I was pregnant with you. I knew you knew when we were sitting and staring at these trees because you would kick seven times exactly every time I sat down on this very windowsill. I knew then that this would be your room, even if you were a whole floor below me." Narcissa sighed, grabbing Draco's hand, squeezing it slightly. Draco was uncomfortable talking about it with his mum, but just listened. "I am glad you got rid of the dreadful Parkinson girl. She isn't very handsome. I refuse to have ugly grandbabies." Narcissa smiled.

"Mum!" Draco groaned, smiling slightly. "I am not going to worry about that yet."

"I know. I am worried about you though, Draco."

"What?" Draco asked, looking at his mother curiously.

"Ever since Mae left, you have been acting odd. The life from your eyes is gone." Narcissa said, moving the untidy hair from Draco's face, looking into his grey eyes. "I know I am not imagining things, because I am your mother and I know when something is wrong."

"I miss her is all. Living with someone for fifteen years, and have them disappear in the blink of a eye. Everything is different."

"The house is quieter." Narcissa laughed, putting her arm around his shoulders.

Narcissa Malfoy liked it when she could talk with her son like this. Carefree, talking and laughing together. Lucius never talked with his son like this, he never talked with his wife like this either. Not anymore, anyways. He was to busy, to sophisticated to have a fun conversation with his family. Not only that, but he thought feelings were overrated, and showing any under his roof would be treated with abrupt cold heartedness.

"Mum, what would you say if I said that I thought maybe something was up with Mark and Mae?" Draco asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked, worried.

"I mean, she's been telling me I am not good for her, and acting weird around Sarah and Caitlyn and Cassidy, like she is keeping something from them." Draco said.

"I would tell you, it is nice to be concerned about your best friend, but it is none of your business. She will tell you if she needs help with anything." Narcissa said. "She is a smart girl."

"But she's Mae, if something is wrong, she'll think she is invincible and be able to handle it on her own." Draco pointed out.

"Hush, my son." Narcissa said, laying her cheek on Draco's head. "She will be fine. I promise you that."

"Draco!" Said an out of breath voice from behind him. "What exactly did Mae tell you on that night you went to visit her?"

"Caitlyn? Dear, your mother will be worried." Narcissa said, Caitlyn waved her off.

"That I wasn't good for her." Draco answered.

"That's what she just told us." Caitlyn whispered.

"Children, Mae is confused right now, being pushed into this so young. She is trying to adult about it, give her a while, she will come around." Narcissa assured, mean while thinking of what to say to her father.

! % & * ^ $

Cassidy waved to Mark from the motel room. Mark smirked to himself. He had her wrapped around his finger.

He spotted him in the chair. Mark's brow creased as he ran towards him. "Are you stupid? She's right upstairs, she can't see us talking." Mark said, as he grabbed his guest by the arm, pulling him out of the Leaky Cauldron and into a Muggle coffee shop.

"Dumbass." Mark growled, before continuing. Putting the hood of his sweatshirt up. "I have Cassidy wrapped around my finger, she'll be dead by the end of the summer."

"Then I will get the next one during school."

"I must commend you on you handiwork with the last one."

"What are we going to gain by getting to His daughter?" Mark's friend asked.

"By getting to her, we get to You-Know-Who."

"Are you sure He even cares for his daughter?"

"He needs an heir, and he knows it. He will want to protect the one he has with his life." Mark confirmed. "We can take him out through his heir."


	18. Worried Sick

I sat on my bed, holding my hands together while gazing at them. They felt frozen, no matter how much I rubbed them together. My heart leapt into my throat when I heard footsteps coming back to my room. When Mark's face appeared in the doorway, he gave me one of his breathtaking smiles, it didn't fix anything.

"Mark." I croaked, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Ah, love. I am sorry I snapped." Mark cooed, sitting on the bed, pulling my onto his lap. "I shouldn't have done it."

"No, I should've listened to you. You were only trying to help me." I insisted. "I am still adjusting to all this. You are protecting me. I trust you."

"Good, I am the only one you can trust."

"If she can trust you, can you tell her where you have been?" Said a sharp feminine voice from the door, my head snapped up, and looked into the narrow eyes of Narcissa.

"I was out, she doesn't need to know every detail of my life." Mark said cautiously, but with enough aggression to tell her to back off.

"You are husband and wife, everything between you is shared." Narcissa snapped, crossing her arms.

"Narcissa, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Draco, Caitlyn, Sarah, and Cassidy are afraid something is wrong with you, I am worried for you."

"For me, or that my father will be pissed if something is wrong."

"I raised you, I am worried, I do care for you, Mae." Narcissa said, tears filling her eyes.

"I am fine." I assured with an edge. "Nothing is wrong with me!" I exclaimed. "We are fine!"

Narcissa hung her head, and sighed. She turned to leave, and we listened to her fading footsteps until they could no longer be heard, and the door closed. I began to cry again.

"I have hurt them."

"They would've hurt you worse, trust me." Mark assured, low in my ear, it gave me goose bumps, I smiled, and twisted around to kiss him.

! % & * ^ $

THIRD PERSON POV

Narcissa knocked on his door, before storming in. "There is something wrong with her, he is doing something to her. You can see it, it is plain and obvious in her eyes! She gone mad, he has done something to make her go mad. He is bad, he always has been, he is crazy, obsessive, possessive, controlling. He-"

"Narcissa!" He snapped, causing her to quiet herself, he met her eyes, and asked with a slight edge. "Who?"

"Mae, and Mark. He is making her do something. I know it, I can feel it." Narcissa said, running to her husband, putting her hands on his chest, searching his grey eyes frantically.

"Motherly instinct, I suppose." Said her husband, coldly. "Excuse my wife, my Lord."

Narcissa's head snapped towards the direction her husband was talking. He sat there, eyes on her, his snakelike features making her insides go cold in fear. Narcissa regained her composure, straightening up.

"Excuse my actions, my Lord." Narcissa said. "I am simply worried for Mae's well being."

"She can take care o herself." The Dark Lord snapped. "I am unable to see any reason she should be in any danger. The Yogan family is one of the first families loyal to me."

"M-My Lord, don't you think you should at least check up on them. I don't trust him." Narcissa said, the confidence she once had, shrinking rapidly into nothing.

"Narcissa, just drop it." Lucius said quietly, pulling her by the elbow towards the door. Narcissa dropped her head, and left the room. She ran up to Draco's room, lifting her dress as she ran. She pounded on the door.

Draco opened the door, quill in hand. "Mother, what is it now?" Draco demanded, his brow furrowing.

"He doesn't believe me. Something is wrong, and he doesn't believe me." Narcissa said.

"Mother, you are in hysterics." Draco said, holding her by the shoulder. "Go sit and have some tea in the parlor. I will ask if Mrs. Zabini can come over, I am writing Blaise now. Please, you hardly sound sane."

"Draco, you know something is wrong with Mae, don't you?" Narcissa asked, grabbing her son's hand.

"No, she is settling into her new life. She is fine, and if she wasn't, I don't know why you think I would care."

"But earlier today, Draco-" Narcissa trailed off.

"Mother." Draco interrupted sharply. "Drop it."

**A/N: Totally suckish and short, but I go to camp tomorrow, and wanted to post something before then. LOVE YOU ALL! **

**. **


	19. Unforgivable Curses, Moving and Hickey's

I sat in Mark's embrace, feeling safe in his arms. Curiosity chewed on my insides, I knew I shouldn't ask anything, I knew I shouldn't even bring it up. I fought myself for a while. I had to keep quiet, just enjoy the peacefulness, the calmness surrounding us, who knows when it would come around again. I began to drift a little, my head growing limp. My lids slowly drooping. I liked it, falling asleep in his arms. It showed me he wasn't just using me. A smile spread across my face, as I snuggled closer to him before falling asleep.

"You must leave the country, you can't finish the job right under his nose." Was what I awoke to. It was Mr. Yogan's voice. I furrowed my brow and listened closely.

"She won't leave her friends, she is still attached to them." Mark snarled.

"Use the Imperius Curse on her, boy! Don't be a coward. You can't do this because you think you can get inside her head and control her, you are not that powerful."

"I am doing just fine." Mark yelled.

"Hush!" His father scolded. "You will wake her. Put her under the Imperius Curse and move her to the farthest corner of America, kill her, she will be out of the way and no one will know."

I gasped quietly.

"Announce you move at dinner tonight. Say it is to find our American allies. Be at the Malfoy Manor at 5 o'clock. She will be cursed, and she will be completely willing. If you fail to do this, you might as well be dead."

I grabbed my wand from my bedside table and walked quietly into the kitchen. I walked in and it was empty, I straightened up and looked around. A hand was over my mouth quickly, I couldn't see who it was, but I was guessing it was Mark.

"Sorry love." He murmured low in my ear. I whimpered, I wanted to get out of this, I tried to mutter a spell through his hand to get him off me, but it came out mumbled, and it didn't work.

"Imperio."

! % & * ^ $

I smiled at Mark, narrowing my eyes at him playfully. "Zip me up." I said, leaning on the counter as he slowly zipped up my dress, letting his thumb trace around my skin. I spun around and grasped his lips with mine.

"We need to go." Mark said, walking to the fireplace, we got in together and Flooed to Malfoy Manor. I walked into my old home, and looked around. Exactly the same as I remember it. Mark wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked to the dining room. Everyone was waiting for us. I glared at Draco, and sat as far away from him as possible.

"Um, there is something I would like to say." Mark said, out of the corner of my eye, I watched Draco, to see his reaction. "I have decided that me and Mae are going to continue our education and work in California."

To my immense disappoint, Draco's expression never changed. I at least wanted him to be a little upset.

"And what has led you two to this mutual decision?" Narcissa asked, emphasizing 'mutual'.

"Well, we think we can be more productive together without distractions." Mark said, I nodded in agreement.

"Um, I don't know if-" Narcissa started again.

"Let them go, mother. We aren't losing much." Draco said, glaring at me. I shot him a glare back.

"Of course not, just your best friend and the Dark Lord's daughter. I will happy without all of you anyway. You have really been getting on my nerves." I said as I crossed my arms, and stuck up my nose.

"Then why don't you just go now if you are that damn eager?" Draco demanded, starting intently at me.

"Fine, then I will." I yelled at him, storming out of the dining room, and Flooing back home. I wanted to cry, but I was to pissed to cry. I was beyond pissed, I was furious! He suffocated me with how much I hated him.

I ran to my room and magically packed everything.

"I was trying to be professional and civil." Mark said from the doorway.

"I am fifteen, being professional and civil in the same room as Draco Malfoy is near impossible." I grumbled, closing my suitcase. I turned to face Mark and hugged him, inhaling through my nose, the smell of him intoxicating me.

"You need to learn." He finally said. "You must learn how to control your anger. You can never be a proper wife if you don't learn this."

My shoulders fell. "I'm sorry, I am just-"

"Hush." He cut me off. "We will be leaving late tonight. The house is fully furnished." Mark said, I nodded against his chest. I wanted to fell safe with him, but there was something, something I couldn't put my finger on that didn't seem right with him. Like I knew something, but I couldn't remember what I knew. I watched him pack his things in a matter of seconds. He lunged across the bed and gave me a deep, passionate kiss. I didn't smile, I didn't feel special, I didn't feel anything. It was wrong. I knew it was wrong.

! % & * ^ $

THIRD PERSON POV

"Moving?" Cassidy whispered to Mark, in the shadows of his garden. Mark nodded.

"I will miss you the most." Mark whispered in her ear, Cassidy shivered as tears filled her eyes. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" Mark asked.

Cassidy shook her head. "I broke up with him, I though that we-" She said, Mark put his finger over her lips.

"I know, love, people were getting suspicious, I can't have that. I will come back for you, I promise." Mark said to her. Cassidy couldn't believe her ears. Who would've guessed well enough that causes him to move. Her heart was breaking, tears falling from her eyes.

"Who g-guessed?" She asked through her quiet sobs.

"Narcissa." Mark answered, Cassidy growled under her breath. "I never liked her." She said.

"And my father." Mark continued, he wiped away her tears, and cupped her chin. "I will come back for you. You have my word." Mark said, before turning and going back in his house to a waiting Mae.

! % & * ^ $

"Moving?" Caitlyn gasped, her eyebrows furrowing. "When did you hear about this?" Looking up into his bright blue eyes, his dark hair hanging in his face and ruffled from the kissing they had just taken a break from.

"Draco told me no more than twenty minutes before you showed up. He said they announced it at dinner, and then she stormed off, and they are most likely not going to be there in the morning." He said, grabbing Caitlyn's hand, and watching her face go red with anger. Her green eyes going fiery. He secretly loved it when her eyes got like that, even if she was pissed.

"She doesn't tell me anything anymore!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up, getting up off his bed and pacing the length of his room. "What am I to her? Just someone who is always there? Is that what she sees me as?" Caitlyn seethed, he pulled her onto his lap.

"Even though you are extremely cute when angry, I think I need to calm you down now. I am sure there is a reason why she didn't tell you. You are the best friend any girl could have, and even if she doesn't see you as the amazing girl you are, I do, that is just as good, right?" He asked, breathing his hot breath on her neck. She shivered and leaned into him, kissing his cheek.

"I suppose." She whispered before pushing them both down, back onto the bed and smiling against his lips.

! % & * ^ $

"What the hell?" Sarah demanded as she looked at Caitlyn, who nodded in agreement. "This isn't right, something is up. I think we seriously need to see what the hell is going on in both their heads." Sarah said, from her closet, pulling out a short, strapless red dress, looking at it, and putting it back.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Caitlyn asked, laying back on her friends pillows, watching her look for an outfit.

"I don't know, go to California and demand to know why this shit went down." Sarah suggested. Caitlyn chuckled a bit and got off the bed and walked into her friends closet.

"Where are you guys going?" Caitlyn asked, running her hands through her messy strawberry blonde curls.

"We are just having dinner at his house, while his parents are out." Sarah shrugged.

"Don't let him show you his bedroom." Caitlyn laughed, pulling out a lavender dress with silver swirls in it, a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. Sarah smiled and took.

"You are such a hypocrite." Sarah said to Caitlyn with a slight smile.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked, confused.

"I mean you are telling me not to go into someone bedroom while supporting that love bite on your neck." Sarah said, pointing the very noticeable hickey on her neck. Caitlyn instantly put her hand over the spot on her neck that he had bitten, her face turning slightly pink. Sarah looked through a drawer and gave Caitlyn a black and white polka dot scarf and tied it around her neck.

"Tomorrow, we will Floo to her new house and demand to know what the fuck her problem is. Let's get Draco, Theo and Blaise to come with us, and Cassidy."

"We should get an adult too." Caitlyn suggested. The both exchanged a look and nodded.

"Lucius." They said simultaneously. Even though they both hated him, they knew he had influence, power. They knew if something was really wrong, he would be the one to settle it.

! % * ^ $

Mae looked around the house the next morning, it was on a beautiful beach, the waves washed over the shore, the moon reflected off the blue water. She smiled, this was a lot better then their little cottage.

"Mae," Came Mark's deep voice, it was off, it was…evil. Mae spun around, his wand pointed right at her head. She gasped, and took a step back, stumbling over a chair and crashing to the floor. "I am sorry about this, but, you didn't honestly think this was all real, did you?" He smirked.

"Mark." Mae sobbed, trying to crawl away from this monster. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you see, you have to die. You and all your little friends must die, you father will fall and getting you and all your friends out of the way will only make it easier. You are just insuring that when he does fall, someone will take his place, now no one will." He said.

"But-" Mae started. "What about when you told me about your brother? Were you lying?"

"Of course I was." Mark spat. "I killed him, he wanted to follow your father, he wanted to raise him up higher, support him, he needed to be killed, I weakened him by sleeping with your friend, who he loved. Love, what a horrible a feeling." He laughed. "Goodbye, Mae." He said with a sickening smile, he raised his wand. "AVADA-"

Mae closed her eyes.

"STUPEFY!" shouted a different voice, Mae opened her eyes and saw Mark fly across the kitchen and hit the refrigerator before crumbling to the floor.

**A/N: Who saved Mae? Where did Caitlyn get her hickey? What will happen to Mae? Any guesses. And BTW, real world Caitlyn, I am really sorry about the hickey thing, I know you will hate me, but you said you wanted a good boyfriend, so what if he gave you a hickey, and no I will not tell you who he is. And I really liked showing the close relationship between Sarah and Caitlyn in this chapter, because in real life, they are very, very close, so I liked showing that. REVIEW! **


	20. Look At The Mess We've Made

I didn't want to watch, I wanted it all to disappear, just fly away. I wanted to just leave and pretended that last five minutes of my life never happened. I wanted to forget, I just wanted to be tucked away in my bed with the hopes of having a good day in the morning.

I didn't get that.

Slowly I looked to the doorway, tears in my eyes. Caitlyn stood, with her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with fear. Sarah was in front of her, frozen in fear, her hands at her sides, mouth open in shock. Cassidy stared cautiously at the scene, hiding behind Caitlyn. Lucius stood in the kitchen, a horrible look of hate in his eyes, wand out, by his side, but other than that seeming unaffected by the whole scene. In front of him stood Theo, his dark hair hanging in his blue eyes, his pale hand holding a wand, pointed at an unconscious Mark. Blaise stood almost identical to him, his olive toned hand pointed at Mark as well, his brown eyes had some sort of ferocity I had never seen before. Draco stood there, his platinum blonde hair, ruffled, looking far from the perfect it usually was. His pale skin making his usually dark grey eyes seem even darker. They were filled with anger, and hate. A wand was pointed at Mark also.

Who had fired the spell was unknown to me. I tried to scoot farther away from Mark, ramming my back into a chair, I hissed in pain and tried to scramble out from under the table. I stumbled and ran over Sarah and Caitlyn, Cassidy narrowly avoiding my grasp. I breathed heavily, it seemed everything was happening in slow motion. The end of all this couldn't come fast enough.

All three boys lowered their wands at the same time. Theo and Blaise left Draco's side, and came to me.

"Mae, what the hell happened?" Blaise demanded, taking me out of Caitlyn and Sarah's arms, inspecting me.

"He said that I was insurance for my father, he said that me and all my friends are just insurance. That he had to kill us, and so no one would be there to take over for my father when he fell. He said he was going to kill me and all my friends." I said, shaking horribly.

I sniffled a little before straightening, looking up at Lucius to see his expression. He saw me staring and nodded, as if to tell me that it was thinking of what to do. None of us were sure how long he was going to be out, considering the hit to his head when he hit the refrigerator.

"Sarah, Caitlyn and Cassidy, please escort Mae back to Ram Garden's, where you will all stay until I notify Caitlyn's father that it is safe for Mae to return to Malfoy Manor. Blaise and Theodore, please go pack Mae's things, quickly, give them to her at Ram Garden's, then Floo back to your respective homes, where I trust you will stay, protecting your mother's while your fathers help me with Mark and his family. Draco, go home, and get Mae's father, and tell him our location, and that it is urgent. Go now." Lucius said quickly, but surprisingly calm.

! % & * ^ $

THIRD PERSON POV

Blaise and Theo were in Mae's room, looking around. Blaise grabbed her wand, and put it in his pocket. Theo took out a suitcase from under the bed, most things in it already. He put in her toothbrush and toothpaste, hairbrush, make-up and clothes from yesterday.

Blaise remained still, jaw clenched.

"Zabini, focus, we need to get this to Mae." Theo said. "Then go protect our mum's. We have to be the men of the house." Theo grabbed his friends shoulder. Blaise shook it off.

"Did you hear her?" Blaise said, looking at Theo, his brown eyes frightened. "She said that he said that Mark wanted to kill all her friends, so her father wouldn't have any insurance once he did fall. He said all her friends, that is us too. Someone is out their, plotting to kill us. Did you see how scared she was? He was seriously going to succeed in killing her, and everyone else would be easy." Blaise said, gripping Mae's wand in his hand, looking at it.

"I know, it is awful, but everything is under control now. We just need to protect our mum's and make sure Mae is safe. This will all be over soon." Theo said, putting his hand on Blaise's shoulder. "We have got to go."

! % & * ^ $

Draco raced through the halls of Malfoy Manor, sweating slightly, terrified. He knew it, he knew Mark was some sort of freak, he was bad, dangerous. Draco didn't want to imagine what would have happened if he had arrived a minute later, and not cast the spell. He gulped and stopped at the door Draco knew He hid behind day in and day out. He knocked briefly, before regaining his cool and striding in, like a true Malfoy should.

"My Lord," Draco said, feeling his heart leap in his chest when He turned around him and looked Draco in the eye. His insides turned ice cold. "My father needs you, they are in Mae's new home in California, he says it's urgent."

"What is it, boy? Surely you know." He said, in a horrible snakelike voice. Draco shivered, and looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Mark has tried to kill Mae. He was stopped before he succeeded, but he said he would try to kill all of her friends, so-" Draco stopped himself before continuing. The Dark Lord looked frantic, he ran his long, white fingers over his bald head.

"So what?" He demanded, taking several steps toward Draco before stopping. All the color drained from Draco's face as he gulped.

"Mark said he wanted to kill all of Mae's friends so that when you fell, their would be no heir." Draco said, striving not to run from the room, and remain calm. Instead of being angry, like Draco expected, Voldemort simply laughed.

"More people trying to kill me." He shook his head. "Where is my daughter?"

"Ram Garden's along with Caitlyn Ram, Sarah Volk and Cassidy Jane, all given specific instructions not to leave until all is safe. Master Nott and Master Zabini are supposed to arrive soon."

Voldemort nodded and walked swiftly from the room, Draco slumped over and put his face in his hands.

"Draco?" His mother's voice quivered behind him. He spun around, looking at his mother, tears in her eyes, she was ringing her hands together, which is what she often did when she was nervous. "What is going on?"

! % * ^ $

MAE POV

I stared into the fire that Mrs. Ram started in the parlor. I wrapped the pink fuzzy blanket Caitlyn gave me tighter around my shoulder's. Trying to forget it all.

"Mae," Cassidy said, finally breaking the silence. "Did Mark really say he wanted to kill all of us?"

I nodded slowly, trying to hold back tears. I heard an eruption of sobs behind me, I spun around to see Cassidy in a heap on the floor, her face in her hands and her body shaking.

"I am s-so s-sorry." She said, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"What?" I asked.

"He used me, h-he said it was okay, I believed him. I thought it was innocent."

"What?" I repeated, more demanding this time. I stood up and threw the blanket off me.

"Me and Mark, we were having an affair. He said that no one would find out, he said-"

"So, you just went off and had sex with my husband, because he said it was 'okay'? I can't believe you!" I yelled.

"Mae, why does it matter? He was trying to kill both of you, he used you, and her." Caitlyn said. "He got inside both your heads and messed with you so he could kill you."

"That's not even the point! We didn't know any of this shit was happening, and she went off and had sex with my HUSBAND! You are sick! You are a sick whore." I screamed, running out of the room. I ended up Flooing back to Malfoy Manor. I by passed my old room and went straight to Draco's. Narcissa was sitting in there, she looked up at me when I walked in.

"Mae!" She yelled happily. "Thank Merlin you are alright. You probably want to talk to Draco, don't you. I will go." She said, she kissed my cheek, and held me tight before she walked out of the room.

I sat down on Draco's bed, looking up at him.

"I learned that Cassidy had an affair with Mark during all of this." I said, looking down at my hands. "It's besides the point that he was trying to murder us both, she gave into it, she accepted, and she knew we were married, everyone in the whole fucking Wizard World knew we were married and she went off and had sex with him anyways." I said. "Some friend." Draco stayed quiet and I looked up at him. His eyes seemed far off and unfocused.

"Draco, it was you, wasn't it, who stupefied him?" I asked, grabbing his hand, this seemed to pull him back to reality. He looked at me, his grey eyes seemed to be staring into my soul as he nodded, my eyes filled up with tears as I collapsed into him.

"You want to know the worst part, that Mark was with you the night Stella died, he was trying to kill me and all my friends, there is still someone out there who wants to kill me. I am still not safe."

! % & * ^ $

THIRD PERSON POV

He looked around the home, and surveyed the area. Everything in the house seemed untouched except the bedroom and the kitchen, which both appeared to have been used. A breeze blew through the open window. His leather jacket shielded him from the cold though.

He knew what had happened, he had seen the whole thing through the window. Mae was so close to dieing, she was almost dead. Until those bastards paraded in.

He ran his hand through his shaggy, dark brown hair, and slipped his sunglasses back on before stepping out into daylight once more.

"Mark, Mark, Mark." He muttered under his breath. "You really are a Dumbass."

! % & * ^ $

A week later, Mark had been imprisoned in Malfoy Manor's basement, enduring hours of interrogation and was always being tortured. Draco had personally seen to making sure Mae was never around to hear him, see him, smell him, touch him, or even hear his name. She was finally becoming old Mae again after one agonizingly long week. He was never far from her, he even slept on her floor at night. He felt, that after doing to obvious, and stopping Mark from killing her, he needed to follow through, and make sure she was safe at all times.

"Okay, so maybe if lions did live in England, I might wear a suit of armor, but that would never happen." Mae said, trying to wrap up a conversation her and Draco were having, it seemed so pointless to even be discussing it, but it did keep her mind off things.

Draco chuckled, then grabbed Mae's hand. She jumped slightly at the contact, and slowly slid her hand out of his. Draco rolled his eyes, and made a grab for her hand again, this time she just sighed and let him hold her hand.

"Mae, how've you been holding up?" Draco said, suddenly very serious. Mae stiffened noticeably.

"I've been trying not to think about it." She said, turning her head away from him.

"Do you need any help with that?" Draco asked, Mae furrowed her brow.

"What do you me-" She got stopped in the middle of her question when Draco pushed his lips onto hers, refusing to let go.

**Mae's reaction next. Guesses, who has guesses? **


	21. I Am So Damn Awesome

His lips moved against mine, and for a spilt second, I couldn't help but go along with it, his arms around my waist, not letting me escape. It felt so sensual, and amazing. It felt right.

Then I snapped out of the daze and pulled away. "What the hell?" I yelled. "My husband just tried to kill me, what makes you think that I will slip back into the trusting thing. I don't care how long I've known you! You just decide it's okay to kiss me."

His arms were still around my waist, our chests touching and his face inches from mine. His breath washed over my face, it was warm and enticing. His platinum blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze. His lips parted only slightly and in a breathtaking smirk. My breath caught in my throat, his grey eyes burning into mine.

"Are you done?" Draco asked, a chuckle rose from deep in his chest, and I felt the vibration.

"No, you weren't there for me, when you thought something was wrong you just left me. Why did you just leave me?" I asked, then pressed my lips to his ferociously. My arms wrapped around his neck, trying to kept closer to him then I already was. "Why were you always so mean to me?" I mumbled before claiming his lips with mine again, I bit softly on his lower lip. He took a step forward, causing me to stumble over my feet and fell backwards, into the bushes. Draco landed on top of me, chuckling slightly. I laughed, and playfully wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Draco said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't. You know I can't, not right now. I can't be having those little flings. As much as I want to. I need to be thinking seriously, and I can't think seriously around you." I said, pushing him off, and standing up.

"Mae, is that really your excuse?" Draco asked, lounging in the bush, a smirk gracing his face.

"Part of it." I nodded. "Um, can you help me with something?" I asked. "I need to ask my dad something."

Draco's brow furrowed. "What do you need to ask him?" He asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"I want to talk to Mark." I said quickly, Draco stood up and closed the space between us. He towered over me and looked down at me, grabbing my hands.

"No." He said. "You don't need to be close to that lying bastard." Draco hissed.

"Yes, I need to talk to him. You and my dad will be there, I just need to talk to him, get answers. I need answers."

"Ask your dad." Draco said, it wasn't a suggestion.

"No." I said firmly. "I need to hear these things for myself. I appreciate you helping me this week, and probably going to be helping me for weeks after this, I really need that from you and Sarah and Caitlyn and Blaise and Theo. I am never going to just forget about it, but I need to talk to him."

"Is there something you don't understand." Draco asked. "Are you still oblivious to the reason why. Please tell me, because I can tell you the same thing he will."

"I knew you wouldn't understand." I said. "I need to see him, I need to know, and I need him to know that he has lost, I want to feel like I am the one who is controlling him." I said, shaking my head, and looking away from his grey eyes. "You wouldn't get it, you wouldn't understand, no one has ever tried to brainwash and control you. You just don't get what I am going through."

"I'm trying." Draco shouted. "That's more than I can say about anyone else. I don't try to understand them and what they are going through, but I do with you. Don't ask me why, but I just want to know everything going through your head. I am trying to understand what you are going through, but I can't see why you need to see him, and be close to him again."

"Then you aren't trying very hard." I said angrily, pulling from his grasp. "You can come with me or not, but I am going to do it, and you can't stop me." I said stubbornly.

! % & * ^ $

I looked at him as he contemplated my request.

"You know you can say no, but I will do it anyway." I said, regretting speaking up.

"Don't regret demanding what you want." My father said, seeing the expression on my face. "It is a useful quality not many posses." Would it be weird to say that I am not so freaked out about my dad anymore? Because I'm not, and I think he may have just been showing affection to me, if that's possible for him.

"If you feel you need to talk to the traitor, then by all means, do it." My father said. "If you think you can gain from it, then I think you should, but there is nothing you can ask him that we haven't already."

"C-can you come with me?" I asked timidly. "I want to do it, but not alone."

"Of course." My father said, picking up his wand from the desk and walking swiftly out of the room and down to the basement.

"Mae, what are you doing?" I heard a voice ask when I left the room.

"What do you think?" I demanded. "I'm going to talk to him. I want you to come too, but I can go without you if I absolutely need to." I said.

"Mae, I think this is really stupid." Draco said. "But I am not going to let you go by yourself." He said, slowly putting his lips to mine, moving them slowly. I closed my eyes as his hand was on my cheek. I smiled into our kiss and pulled back.

"Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around his midsection. "We should go."

I walked to the basement, grabbing Draco's hand when we reached the stairs. I slowly descended, fear in my heart. I gulped and kept walking.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco whispered softly in my ear, I nodded, though I wasn't sure anymore, and I knew he could sense that. We continued walking, before finally coming to the basement door, my father waiting for us, I felt Draco tense next to me. I bit my lip as he opened the door. I knew I shouldn't show insecurity, or fear, but I couldn't help it, this maniac had killed his brother and came damn close to doing the same to me, and had a good enough plan to have back up, which is now out there, plotting my death. I had a right to be scared.

I straightened my shoulders and walked in, wand in hand, my father in front of me and Draco behind, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"I wondered when you would come down and see me." Mark smirked, he looked awful. Bags were under his eyes dirt and blood were smeared on his face, hands and clothes. I jumped back slightly, before straightening again. I couldn't show fear, especially not in front of Mark.

"Yes well, looks like I have the upper hand now." I shrugged, playing with the tip of my wand, glaring hard at him. I was sure it would give me those lines in between my eyebrows that I thought were so hideous.

"Not for long, soon you will be shipped off to Azkaban, and you and your father will rot there." Mark spat, I growled.

"Oh, I am the one who is going to Azkaban. Is that so?" I asked tauntingly, smirking at him. "Because I have tried to kill my spouse and my partner in crime has killed my spouses best friend, and not to mention killing my own brother. Yes I am the one who is going to rot away in Azkaban." I said, starting to yell towards the end.

"Oh, Mae, you always were so over dramatic." Mark said with a lazy roll of his eyes.

"Because I come up with psychopathic ways to get to people, honestly, did you think killing me would stop my father. It is people like you that sicken me, you are fighting for a lost cause, and you got people killed because of it." I said, meeting his eyes. "I mean honestly, you have to come up with some crazy plan to figure out how to get yourself a fucking sandwich."

Draco chuckled next to me quietly. I smirked at Mark. "There is something I am curious about though, who did kill Stella, who is working for you?" I asked, looking at him questioningly.

"Like I am going to tell you, I haven't told anyone, not matter how many torture curses you send my way." Mark spat.

"I am afraid that is true." My father said glaring at him.

"Oh, he'll talk. Just let him rot down here a while longer. After all, I have complete control now. It is almost as if I am playing the mind games. Funny." I said, turning on my heel and trotting back up the stairs, Draco and my dad at my heels. I laughed a little.

I was awesome, my ego was huge, I was awesome, I totally just called out my husband, I am awesome.

Oh and did I mention, I am so damn AWESOME.

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter very much, but oh well…Review not matter the suckage rate… **


	22. Fuck Nuggets

As I walked up to Draco's room, where I had been staying, the uncomfortable feeling settled in my stomach. I didn't know why, it seemed silly of me, to be scared of him when only moments ago, I had laughed in his face.

I shook my head as I opened the door, I was just being stupid. No need to worry about anything. Of course, that was all total bullshit because I was scared silly as I thought of the worst-case-close-to-impossible scenarios. I groaned as I fell face first into Draco's bed. I wanted to just sleep, I wasn't tired, I just wanted to close my eyes and not have to worry about life for two days. That was all I wanted.

I rolled over and looked at the ceiling, it was just a boring ceiling, but I just stared at that thing like it was my job.

"Hey." I heard a voice say. I looked up and smiled at Draco, who lay down next to me. I saw him hesitate for a moment, then kiss me on the cheek. I smiled a little at him.

"You've got to stop doing that." I said, although I didn't want him too.

"Why?" Draco asked. "You never stopped me before." I made the awful mistake of looking into his eyes, which burnt me to the core.

"It's hard to- It's just." I stopped and bit my lip, focusing my attention back on the ceiling. I didn't know what it was. I wanted him to kiss me, and never stop. Which sounded completely stupid, but it was true. "Can you just give me a little time to think about all this?" I finally asked.

"You don't have time, Mae. School is starting, and you have to be married by October." Draco said to me, raising his voice angrily.

"Seriously, a weak after my husband tried to kill me, you are bringing that up again."

"Are you still trying to hide behind that? By the way you talking to him today, you seemed fine. You are fine, you just want an excuse."

"An excuse for what?" I demanded. "For not wanting to be with you? Is that what you are inferring? Because if I didn't want to be with you, believe me, I would just say so."

"Then why don't you?" Draco taunted, looking at me and raising a brow.

"Because I do like you! I do want to be with you! I want to be 'Malfoy's girl', but so has so many other girls, and I don't want to be just another girl you sleep with and toss to the curb. I have seen you do that, and I refuse to be her, the helpless little girl who can't fend for herself, and right now I am so damn close to being the helpless little girl because of all this shit that is going on in my life. I can't have that happen to me again, Draco. Don't you get it? I like you, a lot. I feel like a nut job saying it to your face, but yes. I like Draco Malfoy, like every other girl who knows you between the ages of 5 and 100. I am just like everyone else, and I am going to end up broken hearted like everyone else when you have finally slept with all of us and become a rich old man with a 16 year old stripper as your wife!" I ranted. Draco just stared at me, because I was crazy. I was absolutely insane, but once I start on one thing, I can't stop, I rant and rant and rant until I run out of breath or someone finally shuts me up.

Draco shut me up. He put his lips on mine, pulling me close to him, pulling away slightly, only to get a better position and resuming kissing me. He bit my lower lip softly, and hugging me to his chest, ensuring I would go nowhere, but he didn't need insurance. I wouldn't go anywhere. All I said flew out the window. All I was upset about, ending up like everyone else, being thrown out and forgotten, it all slipped away. Because holy shit, Draco Malfoy was kissing me. AGAIN.

He pulled back and looked at me. "Mae, you are completely stupid. I would not marry a 16 year old stripper, I would marry a stripper my age, because we all know that is how you are going to end up." I knew that was his way of saying 'I won't throw you to the curb.' Oh well, I took it.

I chuckled a little, putting my mouth on his again before pulling away and flopping down on the bed, pulling him down with me and cuddling into his chest. I wrapped my legs around one of his, and kissed his neck every now and again.

"Good to see you rebound nicely." Sarah said, trotting in. A yellow tote over her shoulder, clad in a purple and black bikini top and a stringy bottom that hung off her butt. Her flip-flops making their clucking noises. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun. I smiled at her.

"Hey." I said, sitting up. "And he kissed me first." I said, defending myself.

"Sure." Sarah laughed.

"Caitlyn around?" I asked. "Or Cassidy?" I added warily.

"Don't think you will be seeing Cassidy until the school year starts. You scared the living shit out of her." Sarah responded. "And Caitlyn is at her mysterious boyfriends house. Whoever the hell he is." Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"She hasn't told you?" I asked. Sarah shook her head. "Weird. So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to swim in your pool. Duh." Sarah said. I looked down uncomfortably.

"We removed it." I said quietly. "I wouldn't have wanted to swim in it, because of Stella, you know."

"Damn it, Mae! You are making me remember, and that will make me cry, then my make up will run, and-"

"We don't want to hear you what-will-happen-if-I-cry story…again." Draco groaned. "Let's just go over to Theo's. He's got a pool."

"Cool let me go get dressed." I said, kissing Draco on the cheek before trotting out of the room.

"That is to weird." Sarah said, following me to my room. I opened the door, and ran to my closet.

"Which bikini?" I asked her. "The one you gave me, Draco's favorite, or the red on the makes me look like a playboy bunny?" I asked, searching through my small, yet awesome section of bikinis.

"Isn't the playboy bunny one a string bikini?" Sarah asked.

"Ye-up." I called back, pulling out the almost nothing bikini.

"Wear it, baby!" Sarah said. I laughed, and stripped off my clothes and changed into it as fast as all the strings would let me.

"So you and Draco?" Sarah asked.

"I guess." I shrugged. "I mean, it only happened this morning, so it is still kind of weird, but it's happening."

"Caitlyn owes me 5 galleons." Sarah said, punching the air in happiness.

"What?" I asked, going into the bathroom and pulling out a beach towel, a hairbrush and tanning lotion.

"After you and Mark had that whole thing happen, Caitlyn and I made a bet, she said it would take a month for you two to get together. I said two weeks. I was closer, I get 5 galleons." Sarah explained. Shoving everything I had in my hands into my bag.

"You are betting on my love life?" I asked. Sarah nodded, smiling. "Why?" I asked.

"Why not?" She countered.

! % & * ^ $

Sarah, Draco and I all stepped out of the fireplace at Nott Manor. I knew where the pool was so I immediately headed there, running before everyone else. I saw someone sitting by the pool in a white bikini, sipping butter, her feet dangling over to pool edge, hair tied up in a high pony tail and Theodore Nott himself rubbing tanning lotion on her back, slowly and sexily, going under the straps and kissing her cheek every once and a while.

"Holy flying fuck nuggets!" I screeched. "Caitlyn?"

**A/N: Alright guys, I am not angry, but a little disappointed. Three reviews on the last chapter? I have gotten so much more for you before, I know you are capable of doing that. So please, just a few more reviews this time. That would be lovely. **

**P.S Caitlyn, you got your boyfriend, and some fuck nuggets. You are welcome. **

**P.P.S Sarah, your boyfriend is to come, fuck nuggets are a maybe, but you may possibly get some shit balls… **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**Nemo0323**


	23. Porn Magazines

Caitlyn spun around, a red curl falling in her face, her eyes wide.

"Oh my Merlin, Caitlyn." I said with a laugh. "You're dating Theo?"

"Uh…" She started, looking around nervously.

"No." Theo cut in. "We are not dating, I was simply turned on my her hotness and nice body. We aren't going out secretly, like you might think."

"Shut up." I hissed at him. "Why didn't you tell us? You guys are adorable!" I said.

"Well, I just thought with all the shit going on, more relationship drama wouldn't help." Caitlyn shrugged. "We were going to tell you before school started though." Caitlyn promised.

I smiled. "Well as long as we are sharing our boyfriends and/or sex/make-out buddies, me and Draco have made out more than once today." I shared proudly.

"So not an actual relationship?" Caitlyn asked, with a raised brow.

"Well, that sounds much less fun and spontaneous, but sure, and 'actual relationship."

"Of course, I am fine with being a sex buddy." Draco said.

"Well now you get both." Sarah piped up, patting his shoulder. "You are now the luckiest guy on earth. You get to bang Mae Dupree."

"Finally." Draco sighed, kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"What about you Sarah?" I taunted. "Any new man whores in your life?" I asked, she ignored my jeer at her past man-whorish boyfriends.

"Not yet, but summer isn't over, and with all the transfers this year, who knows?" She shrugged casually, falling sideways into the pool, plugging her nose, and give a salute as she fell in.

"Show off." I mumbled under my breath, diving into the pool. My bikini top slid up, showing half my boobs and my bottoms slid half way off my butt. I laughed as I adjusted them both in the water.

"Alright, it's official. I have the sexiest girlfriend." Draco said, clapping his hands together.

"That's for sure." Theo agreed, dazed.

"Theo!" Caitlyn yelled as she spun around smacking his chest, leaving a red hand print in the middle.

"Well, you have nice qualities too." Theo said, inspecting the hand print.

"Oh, do tell." Caitlyn snickered, resting back into him again, their bodies sort of melded together.

"Well you, uh, you have nice hair, and your teeth are really white and straight, and your feet are reasonably sized."

"So Mae is the sexiest girl alive and I have nice hair, straight, white teeth and reasonably sized feet." Caitlyn said with a chuckle.

"Well, I don't like sexy girls." Theo said. I had to laugh, he was getting nowhere fast.

"You keep talking you're doing great." Caitlyn said, reaching behind her and patting his cheek. "He is a work in progress." She smiled at us.

"Yesterday she took all my porn magazines." Theo complained.

"What. The. Hell." Draco said, looking at Caitlyn. I jumped out of the pool and walked up to him, my elbow propped on his shoulder, it probably looked stupid because he was so much taller than me.

"We will be doing that soon." I informed him, kissing his cheek.

"Good luck finding them." Draco snickered, giving a high five to Theo.

"They are wrapped in your Quidditch uniform in the secret pocket in your trunk." I stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" He demanded, I laughed at his expression and shook my head.

"Remember last year when I asked if I could wear your jersey one day over Christmas Break? You said it was still packed in a secret pocket, and I found it super easily and I unwrapped it to wear, and like 6 different magazines fell out. I was so grossed out. So I wrapped them again and told you I couldn't find it."

"Hide them in the same place you hide condoms from your parents. No one ever goes looking, so no one finds them." Theo said.

"Holy shit, are we really talking about reasonably places to hide our porn. Just get a girl into bed. Preferably your super hot girlfriends." I said with a groan.

"I didn't have a super hot girlfriend then." Draco reminded me. "And neither did Theo."

"Oh you're right, you had the result of a pug and cow having a brief affair, and Theo had his hand." I said. Theo looked at his hand and held it up for everyone to see.

"Seriously, look at it!" He shouted. "It is the sexiest hand ever, I couldn't resist."

I laughed and walked over to Caitlyn and pulled her into the pool with me, Sarah swimming over to me us. We laughed together as we watched the two boys compare their hands.

"We are dating the two most stupid guys ever." I laughed. "But they are so hot." I said, biting my lip.

"Well guess who's invitation got lost in the mail?" Said a voice from the door. Sarah shot out of the pool and ran over to him.

"Blaise, thank Merlin you're here. They are all couples now, and I am all alone." Sarah whined, laughing a little.

"So you wanna make-out?" Blaise asked, raising his black eyebrows.

"Lead me to the nearest closet Mr. Zabini." Sarah said, they both laughed, Sarah leaned on him for support, clutching his upper arm for support, Blaise was watching her the whole time. Me and Caitlyn looked at each other.

"Holy shit." I whispered to her.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Caitlyn said quickly. "Don't you dare play match maker. It won't work. If they like each other let it happen on it's own."

"But I threatened to kill Draco to get him to go out with me." I said with a chuckle.

"I am sure, but he wouldn't take you any other way." Caitlyn smiled. "Just let them be." She begged.

Sarah jumped in the pool again. "This just in, Sarah Nicole Volk is into Mr. Blaise Zabini. Miss Volk, now that you have Mr. Zabini hooked on your arrogance, good humor, dramatics, and those dangerously adorable brown eyes of yours, what are you going to do next?" I asked her in a whisper.

"What? No. I have a boyfriend." Sarah said, shaking her head.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Um, I met him at your ball and things have just been progressing from there. You might know him, but maybe not, please just let us come out on our own. Okay?" Sarah asked.

I sighed. "Fine." I said, defeated.

**A/N: This was mostly just stupid stuff. Only 4 reviews though guys? This is kind of depressing. I love each and every review, but for the hits this story gets, I think it should have more than 4 reviews. I really want to know what you all think. So PLEASE REVIEW! **


	24. Dark Alleys Turn Me On

This chapter is dedicated to: Thatredheadedchick

Chapter 24: Dark Alleys Turn Me On

Slurpies, snorkels, sugar, sausages, salmon, sour patch kids, sales, songs, Spring, sporks, storks, sparks, soap, sex, Sarah are all wonderful words that start with 'S', as you noticed the word 'school', isn't anywhere on this list. That is because the word 'school' is total shit (HA, there is another one). So it seems I will be shipped off to shit school. I groaned once more, throwing my head back.

"It sounds like you are masturbating in here, which I am totally fine with, by the way." Said Draco from my doorway, I smiled at him a little, putting my letter down on my bed in front of me.

"Summer is over, it is our O. W. L year and I have to be married again by October. Not looking forward to my year." I said lamely, playing with the end of my fishtail braid.

"I actually talked to my father about that, and he talked to yours. You got your deadline moved." Draco informed me.

"Look at you, looking out for me." I laughed. "Thanks."

"No problem." Draco shrugged. "How does next summer sound to you? My father said that since it was our O. W. L year, you should be worrying about husbands. So by next summer, you should at least have an understanding steady boyfriend, or you're screwed."

"Well, were am I going to find a good steady boyfriend?" I asked. Draco narrowed his eyes playfully and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, causing my heart to speed off. I tried to keep my temperature from rising, and control my heart from beating wildly. Of course, this is a useless tactic.

"You are pretty amazing, you know that?" I asked into his neck, placing a small kiss where my breath had already brushed.

"Yeah?" He asked softly, causing my heart to melt. "I know." He answered. I rolled my eyes a little, before closing them and resting against him.

"Hola bitchola!" Yelled Caitlyn, bursting into my room. I laughed at her.

"What's going on?" I asked, as Theo entered the room after her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Going school shopping. Duh." Caitlyn answered, rolling her eyes. I groaned.

"I hate that word." I said.

"Shopping?" Theo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you retarded?" I asked.

"Hey, hey, hey. Mae, this is my boyfriend you're talking to. He is actually pretty smart when he wants to be." Caitlyn defended, patting Theo's chest affectionately.

"Problem is, most the time he doesn't want to be." I said with a shrug and a small smirk. Caitlyn rolled her eyes as Theo stuck his tongue out at me.

"Alright, let's be civilized young adults please." Caitlyn said. "We need to get going."

I pushed off my bed, dragging Draco with me as we walked to the fireplace.

! % & * ^ $

In Diagon Alley we found Sarah, and then Blaise after getting kicked out of Flourish and Blotts. Apparently, they were to busy to clean up the mess our chaos is leaving behind. Thank you. Very Much.

We were having ice cream when Sarah suddenly excused herself and disappeared.

"Have you ever noticed when people sneak off like that people end up, brain washed, dead, or almost dead?" Caitlyn asked, taking a big chunk of ice cream and taking it straight off the spoon, raising her eyebrows.

I nodded in agreement. "Wow, our lives are really screwed up, like a really bad written story that nobody wants to read, and everyone makes fun." I said, smiling at everyone's looks of confusion.

"What?" They all said, furrowing their brows. I just laughed.

"Why don't we go?" I suggested, pushing my empty ice cream dish away from me, everyone else following suit.

We were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back home, a happy conversation in the air, and there was the sounds of little children whining, while their parents complain that everything was very expensive.

"I swear, if I hear 'I want it' one more time, some little innocent child is going to get beat." I growled, as we walked passed an alley way, for some reason my gut told me to look down there. When I did I saw the unmistakable blonde hair that belonged to none other than Sarah Volk herself. She was pinned up against the wall by some dark guy that I could hardly see, but I swear I could see something glinting on his face. A nose ring. An emerald nose ring. Their lips moving slowly and sensually.

"So this is why you blew off ice cream?" I asked, raising my eye brow. Sarah yelped a little and pushed the guy off her, wiping her mouth quickly.

"Uh…" She managed. "I would've gone somewhere else, so none of you had to see that, it's just that…Um….Dark alley's turn me on." She said, with a burst of inspiration, then covered her mouth. "I didn't mean that." She said, shaking her head.

"Who's that?" I asked, gesturing to the guy in the shadows.

"Guy's, this is my boyfriend, Alaric." Sarah said proudly, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the light.

My horror's were confirmed. It was the loser from my party that danced with Sarah, and tried to hit on me. I had given him the finger.

Awesome. My best friends boyfriend hates me.

**A/N: Hey, I am really sorry for the long wait. I just had some really bad writers block. I still do actually. So I am forcing myself to write when I know it's going to suck. I am sorry. I am not proud of this chapter at all. I have all this inspiration for later chapters, and I know exactly what is going to happen, it's just getting there that I am having trouble with…One day, someone very smart will come up with some pill for writers block, and it tears down the wall that is keeping your imagination from working properly. One can only hope. XOXO **

**Nemo0323 **


	25. Watch It Burn

My whole world is changing.

I don't know where to turn.

I can't leave you waiting,

But I can't stay and watch the city burn.

Chapter 25: Watch it Burn

I could already tell everyone was different, I couldn't explain it. Everyone was giving me sympathetic looks, like they thought it was what I needed. I didn't need that anymore. I was stronger than all the shit that had happened to me. I was stopped on the train more than once to hear apologies. I pretended not to hear them, but one I couldn't help but listen to.

"Dupree! Hey, Mae!" I heard someone call, I spun around, what the hell was he doing down by the Slytherin's?

"What does he want?" Draco growled, standing up.

"Sit, I'll go." I said, winking at him, and walked over to him. I closed the compartment door, and crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" I asked, eyeing him up and down.

"Just to say sorry about your friend, and that whole thing that happened over the summer. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I know you don't really like me, but I'm here if you need to talk about it."

I was silent for a moment, chewing on the inside of my cheek, avoiding his gaze, thinking of what I could possibly say to this. I let out a sigh, and looked him in the eyes.

"You really are a saint, aren't you Potter?" I asked, before turning and opening the door the compartment, then turning around again. "But thanks."

He gave me a weak smile and nodded, turning away. I slipped back into the compartment, and sat on Draco's lap, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"What did that prat want?" Caitlyn asked, from her comfortable looking spot in Theo's arms.

"Just to say he was sorry about Stella. Like everyone else." I sighed.

"What the hell!" Sarah yelled. "She was our friend to, they aren't saying sorry to any of us. I think we should beat them with crowbar or something."

We all snickered gently, except Alaric, who's presence was almost suffocating, though he didn't speak a word.

"By all means, babe, go for it." I said to her.

"Well then, God damn it, I will!" She said, standing up, and walking to the door, we all know she was just bull shitting us. Then Cassidy arrived at our compartment door, and Sarah sat right on top of me and Draco as she opened the door.

"Hi." Cassidy said quietly, standing awkwardly in the doorway, not sure if she should enter or not. "Um, can I sit in here, there's no where else." She said, looking down.

"Keep walking, sunshine." Sarah growled.

"No." I finally said, pushing Sarah off me and onto the floor. "You can sit here. I wanted to talk to you anyways."

Cassidy was now torn, I could see it in her eyes, she was always so easy to read. She didn't want to be in here with me, now that I invited her in. She sat down anyway.

"So, I have to ask you. How did he charm you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I don't know." Cassidy whispered, looking at her hands. "Maybe he put the Imperious curse on me. I have no idea."

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked, thinking of her suggestion. I suppose it was a possibility.

"Parts of it, most of it was a blur." She said, looking in my eyes for the first time, I could feel her sincerity. I shook my head.

"I suppose I believe you." I said. "I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"No, if it were me, I would be pissed to." Cassidy said. "I mean, after everything, I probably would have done way worse then yell at them."

No one knew what to say them. So we fell into an uncomfortable silence, everyone shifting in their seats, pulling at their clothes, and zoning out. I had never felt more uncomfortable.

! # % & * ^ $

Dear Lucius,

I was writing to see if you knew a woman name Dolores Umbridge. With what I have heard of her pureblood status, and high rank in the Ministry, I would've thought she would be inspiring, or somewhat likeable, but she is in fact, the opposite. I wanted to know her exact rank, and how powerful she really is, she acts as though is Merlin. A true Pureblood trait, but we are more graceful, where she shoves her beliefs down your throat. See you Christmas.

Mae

"You're writing to my father?" Draco asked, sitting next to me in the common room.

"Only with a question." I answered, folding the paper, so it would fit in the envelope.

"Regarding?" Draco pushed, I rolled my eyes and licked the envelope.

"Regarding Professor Umbridge and her rank in the Ministry, if you must know."

"Why would you want to know that? It doesn't matter anymore, she's a professor now." Draco said. "Stop worrying, did Mark make you paranoid? Is everyone out to get you now?" Draco teased.

I decided not to answer. He didn't need to know my motives, no one did. If she was as closely related to Slytherin as she claimed to be, and as pureblooded, perhaps there could be something useful to come out of the toad.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Draco asked.

"Don't hold your breath." I said, patting his knee, before disappearing upstairs, and collapsing on my bed, and hurriedly writing a quick note.

Father-

I just asked Lucius what rank she was in the Ministry. Should be a message by tomorrow morning. If there is anything else I can do for you, I'd be happy to help my father.

-Mae

I shuddered as I reread the last sentence. Each day I was helping him, made me want to find my mother more.

**A/N: I have irregular updates. I feel bad, but I don't get to choose when inspiration hits. I am also doing NaNoWriMo this year, and so I might not update all month unless I get super inspired. And any Can I Trust You fans, updates will be more irregular, because I'm not feeling inspired for that one at all. Sorry guys. I have a song that I'm going to use, but no first words are coming to mind, once the first words come, I'm good to go. Song at beginning of this chapter is 'I'll Try' by Jonatha Brooke **


	26. Monster in the Mirror

It drives me crazy in the morning,

Who is this monster in the mirror?

Chapter 26: Monster in the Mirror

The big, wooden door stood in front of me. I reached out to turn the brass handle. As my skin made contact with the cold metal, it seemed the whole world exploded. I was consumed with dark, ravenous colors.

"Mae!" A slimy voice boomed. "You must serve your father with pride."

"No!" I yelled, covering my ears, closing my eyes tightly.

"You must!" He screamed. I fell back.

"Stop this!" I demanded.

"If you do not do what I tell you, your life will be the next to go!"

"I can't do it, not on my own. I'm only fifteen." I begged. "Just let me go!"

My head was so full, I was surprised I could even string words together to fight him. I had to get him out of my head, I can't let him haunt me, not anymore. I started to shake. "Stop!" I screamed.

"Mae." The haunted whispers swirled around me. There was no room for thoughts in my head, it was all a jumbled mess. His jumbled mess. I couldn't take this madness. Not anymore.

My eyes shot open, my chest heaving, and my forehead covered with sweat. I looked around frantically, only to find the comforting faces of my friends.

"Get Draco." I heard Sarah's soft voice whisper. Cassidy shot up, and left the room. I watched the two left. They stared at me with wide eyes, waiting for me to tell them what the dream was about. I breathed in through my nose, and wiped my brow.

"Thanks." I whispered to them, and got out of my bed.

"Are you going to tell us what it is all about, or are you going to keep it all to yourself and let it eat you up?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll tell all of you. Can I shower first? I smell bad, and feel worse."

! # % & * ^ $

My wet ponytail dripped down my back, making me shiver as I curled up closer to Draco.

"My father is the Dark Lord." I said quietly. Draco was the only one who wasn't surprised, they all kept quiet, and stared at me with wide eyes. "He came back the end of last year. Just recently he has asked me to do a job that I cant do on my own, but if I don't do it, he will kill me."

"What is the job?" Caitlyn asked, brushing a stray strand of hair back.

"I have to find a way to get Death Eaters into the school, and kill Dumbledore, while assisting him in infiltrating the Ministry." I said quietly.

There was silence. No one could find the right words to say. Caitlyn crawled out of Theo's lap and over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"We're here for you, babe." She whispered to me. I smiled, as tears dribbled silently down my cheeks.

"Thanks, babe." I whispered back.

Then the door to the dungeon swung open.

"Miss Dupree, in my office please." Snape said coldly.

"Now, Professor. It is half past two." I told him, wiping my eyes quickly.

"You are awake, are you not?" He asked, raising his brow and crossing his arms. I sighed, and pushed off the couch.

"I wasn't going to sleep anymore tonight, anyways." I muttered, pushing passed him, and walking into the cold, open corridors.

Snape has a soft spot for me. Well, as soft as it can get. Draco and I are his two favorite people. I like to think. He has been as much a father to me as Lucius. He always seemed to turn a blind eye to my mistakes, and disruptions in Potions. Which I was thankful for.

Once we made it to his office, and turned to me. "You're father told me the task he has given you. I am not supposed to do this, but I want to offer you help. You look like you need my help." Snape said, looking around every once and a while, as if he was afraid there was someone else in here.

"I don't even know what I am supposed to do." I said, putting my face in my palms. "I could always bring some unknown Death Eaters with me to Hogwarts after Winter Holidays." I suggested.

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Snape asked with a small chuckle. "It shows how unfit you are for this job."

"You should tell that to my father. I need to find a way out of this. I can't do it." I said, as I began to pace the floor. "Has anybody ever successfully faked their own death?" I asked. "Just curious."

Snape didn't answer, he appeared deep in thought. I really wished he would help me. "Wait, what if I recruit Death Eaters, and then they are already in the school, and we can kill Dumbledore that way!" I suggested, and then by the look Snape gave me, I bit my lip. "I give up."

"No, that was a good idea. You just have to find student's willing to sign their life away to the Dark Lord."

"And that's the easy part, I'm guessing."

! # % & * ^ $

Sarah and I sat up doing our homework one night. No one else was around, and I knew this was the only chance I had to ask her.

"Sarah, you're parents are Death Eaters." I began, not sure how I was going to go about this.

"Uh, yeah." Sarah said, setting down her quill, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Are you proud of them? I mean, do you believe in what they believe in?" I asked.

"I believe that they are scared shitless of the Dark Lord." She said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Are you scared of him too?"

"A little." She admitted. "I guess if he's your dad, it means he likes me, right?"

"I'm not even sure he likes me." I said. "He is going to kill me, if I don't kill Dumbledore, and you know it. He has no soft spot. Not even for his own daughter."

"What are you saying?" Sarah asked, she was onto me now. There was no lying, or getting out of it now.

"I am saying that I need your help. You need to become a Death Eater, and help me help my father."

Sarah stood up angrily, closing her book and going up to the dormitory, before turning around and letting me have it.

"So am I just your little pawn now? Am I just apart of you and your daddy's little 'take over the world' game? I don't think so! Was I ever even your friend? Were you always planning on using me this way?"

"No." I spluttered. "Of course not. You were always my friend. At least, that's what I thought. If you were really my friend you wouldn't let me do this alone!"

"If you were really my friend, you would understand why I won't help you. Why this hurts so much." Sarah said, I could tell my how high her voice was getting that she was about to cry.

"Sarah, I am not, and never will use you. But you need to help me."

"Look at the monster you've become!" Sarah yelled. "Look at who you are. You're just as bad as him. Lying to people. Taking advantage of them, so you can get the better end of the deal. My family has been apart of that for ages. Your mother played that game, and she lost! Don't you play his game too. I can't help you, this is to dangerous."

"Then you have sentenced me to death." I whispered.

"No, Mae. You did this to yourself."

! # % & * ^ $

I walked slowly to the boys dormitory, where I knocked quietly on Draco's door. Theo opened it, and immediately knew something was wrong and pointed to Draco's bed. I climbed in and closed the curtains. Draco woke and saw me, and smiled. He opened his arms, and I crawled into them. Loving the comfort and warmth they brought.

I winced as the thought came into my head. I truly was a monster, just like him.

"Draco." I whispered.

"Hmmm?" He replied tiredly.

"I have to asked you something."

**A/N: NEMO0323 IS HIT WITH INSPIRATION AGAIN! *insert crowd going wild here* I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Hopefully the next chapter will be up before 2012. Real-life Sarah, I am not mad at you, but let's face it. We needed to fight at least once in this story. I LOVE YOU! Song at the beginning of this chapter was 'Jealousy' by Darren Criss.**


	27. Way To Young

You're Way To Young To Be Broken

You're Way To Young To Fall Apart

You're Way To Young To Play These Games

But You Better Start

Chapter 27: Way To Young

DRACO'S POV

I stiffened, pulling my arms from Mae's waist. How could she ask this of me? I was at least going to wait until I was of age, but how could I say no to her? If I denied her not only would she break up with me, but she would also die. Neither were ideal, but then again, neither was helping Voldemort.

"Mae, you're tired, I'm tired. Let's just sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning." I urged, reluctantly holding her again.

"You're a coward, Draco Malfoy." Mae hissed. "You're coward, and you're heartless. If you don't help me, I could die."

"I understand that, Mae. Please hear me out. I am not saying no-"

"Is that yes?" Mae asked, I could tell she was skeptical.

"Not exactly." I whispered in her ear. A shudder of delight ran down her spine as my breath tickled her ear, cheek and neck. I didn't know this Mae, she was warped by her father, and all the Dark Magic that swirled around him. I hadn't paid much attention to Dark Magic until I saw how much it changed someone.

I wandered vaguely what my parents were like before Voldemort got to them. Perhaps they were carefree, and happy once too. It was hard to imagine them any way other than stiff, and scared.

Mae began to shake slightly.

"What is it, love?" I asked her, though I already knew.

"H-he hates me. He is going to kill me." She sobbed into her hands. I shushed her quietly.

"No one could possibly hate you." I tried to comfort her. "Especially not someone who played a big part in your creation."

"I don't want to do this, but it's the only way to save my skin." She whispered, turning to face me. The look in her eyes absolutely terrified me. She was lost.

I sighed, I could think of a million ways to help her. Perhaps more. I hated each and every one of them. They went against what the Malfoy named believed in, everything I was raised by.

Maybe, just maybe, Mae was more important than the Malfoy name.

! # % & * ^ $

I growled slightly under my breath, staring at that damn door. Knowing that Mae was probably in there crying her eyes out to a man I should hate made my blood boil viciously.

I strained my ears to hear their exchanged words, a hiccup in sadness, a scream in frustration, anything that gave me any inkling about what was going on. I ground my teeth together, and stared at the ceiling.

Finally, giving into my frustration and impatience, I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Draco." Mae called softly. Her voice had changed, instead of holding confidence, and humor, it was shallow, soft, and lacked any gusto.

"Mr. Malfoy, have a seat." Dumbledore said politely, staring at me over his half moon spectacles.

"I'll stand, thanks." I said curtly, putting my hand on Mae's shoulder.

"Suit yourself." Dumbledore smiled at me. It made me sick, how could he smile when Mae was in a such a state. "Miss Dupree and myself have come up with a few suggestions for her situation." Dumbledore said, sounding unaffected at the news Mae was supposed to kill him. "I believe that if she went into hiding, with the protection of the Order of the Phoenix, do you know what that is, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course, I'm not daft." I snapped.

"I never insinuated that you were, forgive me for offending you." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes boring into mine. "I am going to begin the search for her mother, and she could live with her, secretly of course. Miss Dupree also came up with the clever idea of faking her own death." Dumbledore said, giving Mae a wink.

"I don't recall saying anything about faking." Mae whispered lifelessly. Though I would lie if anyone asked, but I felt a little part of me die with her words.

"As I am sure you will protect her, and she will be safe, but I didn't hear the part where I am apart of her life." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"That's just it, Draco." Mae whispered. "I would live at the Order HQ with whoever was there at the time, but other than that, I would be alone. I don't have the Dark Mark so he couldn't track me, and I am told that HQ is protected with a number of ancient spells that are near impossible to break. I will be safe until my father falls."

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"Until my father is defeated. You know, if you join the Order, you could see me all the time." Mae said, looking up at me hopefully. This was wrong, if my father ever found out, I would be disowned for sure, I would lose the Malfoy name, all my money.

I would find another way to be with Mae.

"I will find a way for your friends and Mae to meet up over the Christmas Holiday's. Right now, this is the safest way for Miss Dupree."

"Is she just going to fall off the face of the earth, and forget her studies?" I asked, suddenly I was frantic for anyway she could stay.

"Professor Snape and Remus Lupin are both part of the Order. They will visit her often and help her. I expect her to fall off the face of the earth. Knowing her father, he won't care, appoint a new heir, and move on and assign someone else to kill me." Dumbledore said.

I just wanted to kill myself right there, everything had been thought through, this was really happened. My best friend was being ripped from me, but being safe.

"You may write, under code names, of course." Dumbledore said. "Come to me with any other questions."

I took this as our dismissal. Mae stood up, and stared at the Professor like he was Merlin.

"Thank you so much." She said. "You just saved my life."

! # % & * ^ $

"When do you leave?" I asked at about 3 o'clock in the morning. Neither of us slept a wink.

"Tomorrow night, late." She answered, she looked so pitiful, so hopeless. I hoped to Merlin that once she left she wouldn't be so terrified. "He is going to find my mother, and then I will move in with her…if she wants me that is."

I pulled her onto my lap, and grabbed her hand.

"I am going to miss you so much." I whispered to her.

"I know, Draco. I can't do this. I haven't slept since school started, I have been so scared. I've hardly eaten a thing. I need help, Draco. I am terrified." Mae said before bursting into tears.

This was the most I've ever seen her cry, she didn't even cry this much when she heard that her father had come back.

**A/N: This took a totally different path than I expected, I am not going to lie, I LOVE this a lot more than what I was originally going to. You will too, I promise. **

**I am so sorry for the pitiful lack of updates, it's not that I don't have ideas, or interest or time. It's just distractions. As soon as I start writing, the internet ends up coming on, I get caught up in a conversation, a good show is on TV. I am writing to you from behind my locked door, my play list on loop, and my internet turned off. **

**I think it worked pretty good. Maybe I will do that more often. **

**Positive feedback please! **

**XOXO **

**Nemo0323 **


	28. That Fine Line

MAE'S POV

I was in Grimmauld Place no more than two seconds, and I hated it. The home was cramped, and dark. I got a welcome sneer from the old house elf, muttering something about me being a disgrace to the pureblood world. I knew it would be like this, I was the daughter of the Dark Lord, which made the Order of the Phoenix members hate me, and I betrayed my father, which made the house elf hate me.

I just couldn't win. I set my bags on the table, and pulled out a chair. I figured someone would have to come in here eventually, I mean it is the kitchen. I wasn't about to go snooping around in a house to find someone who didn't want me here anyway.

"Are you sleeping in the kitchen, then?" Said a deep voice from the doorway. My head snapped up, I saw Sirius Black. I'd seen his face on the front page of the Prophet enough times to recognize him. I was lost for words, why the hell wouldn't Dumbledore tell me that I would be sharing a house with an escaped murderer.

"I-I would rather sleep down here. Farther away from the escaped criminal. No hard feelings." I managed to spew out.

"Oh please. You sleep under the same roof as Voldemort himself, and not to mention some of the top Death Eaters, but as soon as you come within ten feet of a wrongly accused man, you are frightened for your life." Sirius asked, with a critically raised brow.

"How dare you bring up my father. His evil ways are the reason I'm here!" I said, unsuccessfully keeping my voice controlled.

"Are you sure? I thought it was because you were working for him. What are you trying to tell me that you aren't going to kill me in my sleep?"

"Well, I'm not going to go around making promises I can't keep." I said, with a smug little smile. Sitting on the chair, and propping my feet up on the table the way Narcissa always told me was 'improper'. I was in the house no more than a minute, and I already hated it here.

I should've just killed myself. It would've been easier.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind, Sirius Black. Dumbledore's working on finding my mother, and then I will be out of your poorly groomed hair." I growled at him.

"I can't wait." Sirius snapped back.

Maybe, I thought, this was a really bad idea. I guess some people couldn't look past blood.

! # % & * ^ $

Dear Draco,

I've arrived at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Unfortunately, I can't exactly tell where that is, but I can tell you that I don't like it here. There are already some people living here, and they don't like me very much. I guess my father has destroyed their lives so much that they can't look past the fact I'm his daughter. I've gotten in so many arguments with them this past week. I suppose you're glad to hear that, I'm getting back to my old self again, I can feel it.

I really miss you, and everyone else of course, but mostly you. I wish there was some way you could come visit. I'm really getting cabin fever. I haven't left my bedroom since Tuesday. Honestly, never. There's a bathroom attached; and the grumpy old house elf brings me my meals. I think he burns them on purpose. Lupin and Snape stop by around dinner time to give me my lessons. Separately of course. They're no fun though.

I'm honestly thinking about putting on a disguise and walking around the area aimlessly, meeting the locals. Who knows, I might make a new friend.

Perhaps I should mention it to Dumbledore…

Well, anyway, how's classes? And everyone at school? Yourself included. Has anyone started talking shit about me yet? If so, give them a good punch in the mouth for me.

Yours Truly,

Mae

! # % & * ^ $

I waited about a month for a response from Draco, it never came.

I tried my best not to be hurt by this, but I was. I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind that this was going to happen, I knew he would promise to write, and promise to be there for me, and check on me, but he wouldn't. He would be to busy, or not care enough, or forget.

Out of sight, out of mind. At that moment I wanted to apologize to my father for escaping him, and go back to Draco, but I knew I had to stay here. My father shows no mercy, even when it comes to blood. If he found out I had betrayed him, I would be dead.

Sirius came clomping down the stairs, and sitting in the kitchen on the opposite side of the table, Daily Prophet in hand. In the month or so I'd been here, we were treading the fine line between barely tolerating one another, and hating each other. I guess we were both so lonely, it didn't make much sense to ignore the other, so we shared a few words a day, and sometimes we would eat meals in the same room. I didn't trust the house elf to make my food, I was always afraid he would poison it, or at the very least burn it, so I usually made my own food, and when I'm in a good mood, I might make food for Sirius, too.

"What are you making?" Sirius asked, as I dug through the pantry.

"Food." I answered, pulling out a few things. Sirius groaned.

"After about a month of hearing that answer, I'm starting to get tired of it." Sirius said. I smiled a little.

"You'd think that you would stop asking the question, then." I replied with a light teasing tone. Sirius laughed quietly, but I could hear him

I walked over to the counter and placed the tomatoes on the cutting board and began to slice them thinly.

"So what's going on in the world we've been isolated from?" I asked. I heard Sirius flip through some pages.

"Nothing. It's mostly a bunch of bullshit from the minister, and then some lies about Harry and Dumbledore thrown in there, and then there is this really good part from Rita Skeeter about the blossoming romance between the Holly-Head-Holy fuck!" Sirius exclaimed.

I spun around, losing my concentration, and imbedding the knife into three of my fingers. Sparing the gory details, there was a lot of blood, everywhere, and it hurt like hell.

Sirius, I soon found, had a very slow reaction time, and was really bad at paying attention.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge was appointed-" Sirius read frantically.

"Sirius." I interrupted as a cold sweat broke on my brow.

"Shh, Was appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts-"

"Sirius!" I yelled, gulping largely, and not looking down at my hand, though I could feel the blood.

"Let me finish! High Inquisitor of-"

"Merlin Damn It, Sirius. My fucking fingers are about to fall off, so I suggest you do something about it!"

Sirius bolted up, and scrambled to find a towel nearby. He did, and wrapped it around my hand, with I still didn't look at, because I knew if I did, then I wouldn't be able to stomach it.

"Take off your belt." Sirius said. "It'll help keep pressure on it."

"Wow, great idea, Sirius. Now let me use my ten fingers to undo my said belt." I growled. "Oh wait…" I glared at him.

"Right, um, then I can undo it." Sirius said.

"You touch me anywhere but my hand, I will have you arrested for attempted rape. Use your own damn belt. Or better yet, get me some medicine and fix my fingers before they fall off or I die of blood loss."

"You're awful talkative for someone whose worried they'll die of blood loss." Sirius said.

"Get me some damn medicine!" I screamed at him. "Or better yet, get Kreacher to do something. Merlin knows he'd be faster than you are!"

"Kreacher, get something that will heal deep wounds." Sirius chuckled. "And do it quickly!"

Kreacher popped in the kitchen, and regretfully handed Sirius a bottle. Sirius pulled out the stopper and unfolded the towel.

"Merlin, that's a lot of blood." Sirius gagged.

"Just pour the medicine already. Don't go observing the color or the density." I snapped, and hissed as he poured the medicine on my cut. I looked cautiously. There was an ugly scar, and it still hurt, and blood was everywhere. I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"You can make dinner." I giggled a little. "And thanks. I'm gonna go run this under water, it still stings a little." I whispered, and walked out of the room, looking at my battle scar.

"Kreacher." I heard Sirius say. "Clean this up and make an edible supper."

I laughed a little under my breath. Yeah, he was as close to a best friend as I was getting for a while. Maybe that was okay.

A/N: I'm not going to apologize, because I think that they are becoming an expected thing. So I hoped you liked the chapter. Reviews really do motivate me, and any idea are welcomed with open arms.


	29. Family Matters

Chapter 29

I looked at the piece of parchment in my hands. I would recognize that handwriting anywhere. I let out a ear piercing scream. I heard Sirius' loud steps come up the steps, and burst into my room.

"What's wrong? Are you dying?" Sirius asked in an out of breath voice.

"No, Draco wrote to me." I said with a large smile upon my face. "Finally."

"Ah, young love." Sirius said walking into my room, and sitting on my room, and slung his arm around my shoulder. I scrunched up my nose and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You know when I was your age, there was this one girl, Marlene, she was a firecracker. She was possibly the hottest creature to ever walk this planet. She was funny, and smart, and she was great in bed." Sirius said.

"Gross." I said, removing his arm from my shoulders. "I'm not exactly sure I want to listen to your early sex life, Sirius."

"Then there was Polly, she was the cutest thing. Every thing was tiny, except her boobs of course. She was so shy, it took me ages to get her to even kiss me, but she couldn't resist Sirius Black."

"Sirius, that's enough. I would like to read my letter." I said, pulling on his arm.

"Then I went back to Marlene, Merlin, she didn't let me forget the last time we broke up, but the best part of fighting is making up, if you know what I mean." Sirius said, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"That's disgusting, please leave so I can read my letter." I said, as I stopped pulling on his arm and starting to attempt to push him off my bed.

Sirius snatched the letter and ran out of my room.

"Sirius Black, you STD infested, lonely, pedophile!" I screeched. "You give me that letter or I will castrate you with nothing but a pair of tweezers and a rusty spoon."

"Let's see what Draco has been writing about shall we?" Sirius said, with a devilish smile, He stood on the bottom stair. "'Dearest Mae, I miss you so much it hurts! I wish nothing more than to see you, I've been struggling to connect with my autistic, coin collecting father, while fighting in the army. I can't tell you where I am, but the moon is the size of my thumb. I want to come home and do dirty things to you in a barn.' Oh, what a naughty boy Draco is." Sirius said.

"Oh my God, 'Dear John' was amazing! It didn't happen anything like that." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, that's basically what I got from it." Sirius shrugged. I walked down the stairs, and jumped for my letter.

"You have absolutely no class, that movie was amazing." I said, snatching my letter.

! # % & * ^ $

Mae-

How does lying on a hot beach in our bathing suits, you, me, Sarah, Caitlyn, Theo, Blaise and Cassidy sound? The answer better be amazing, because we are going to your old beach house over Christmas Break. Dumbledore put a bunch of spells around it, so it's really safe, and our parents are going, so it's safe, and your dad isn't going to be able to find you.

Glad to hear you're getting better. We'll meet you at the beach house. You're supposed to Floo there.

-Draco

I sighed at the letter, I actually would've preferred Sirius' version of the letter. He didn't even say he missed me.

"Not what you expected?" Sirius asked from the doorway.

"Not exactly, no." I said. "But I get to see them Christmas. Which is good, because you don't seem like a holiday person.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, love." He said. "Holiday's are my favorite time of the year. You, however, seem like a Scrooge."

I cracked a smile. "Bah Humbug."

Sirius chuckled quietly. "I guess this means I'm not getting a Christmas present."

"I was thinking me leaving would be a sufficient enough gift." I joked, folding up my letter, and putting it under my pillow.

Sirius' joking smile was replaced with a sad smile. "Mae, I didn't like you much at first, but I think of you as my own kid now. I hope you know that."

"Don't get to deep, Sirius." I said. "You don't want to see me get emotional." I hugged him.

"Hey, if it doesn't work out between you and Draco-"

"Don't you dare ask me out, you just got finished telling me I was like a daughter to you." I said, looking at him.

"I was going to say you should get together with Harry." Sirius said.

"I don't think that will work out. Voldemort's daughter and Harry Potter together! I can see the headlines now." I said, laughing a little.

"It's really easy to forget your Voldemort's daughter. Surprising you're nothing like him. You don't even look like him. Do you know who your mother is?" Sirius asked, looking at me closely.

"Dumbledore's working on that." I nodded slowly.

"No one's ever told you?" Sirius asked.

"No. Why?" I asked, I didn't like the way Sirius was looking at me.

"It's just that you look exactly like this girl that I had a thing for." Sirius shrugged. "She wasn't Slytherin, though, so it couldn't have been her."

"Tell me about her." I said. "I mean, if she looks like me, might as well learn about her."

"Her name was Taylor Portelli, she was basically a goddess. She had this brown curly hair that just fell down her back and these eyes that stared into your soul, and this high cute voice, she was small, and hilarious, and there wasn't a moment I wanted to be away from her. She was a prefect, and she was so gentle with all the first years. I promised myself I would never have kids unless they were hers. I know it sounds creepy, but that's I though. I'm pretty sure she liked me too. We never got together. She was a Ravenclaw, I chased after her for years while in between girlfriends."

"She sounds amazing." I said, I'd like to imagine she was my mom, but when I imagined my mom I imagined a desperate, and scared girl who came from a long line of Slytherin's. I never imagined her as desirable, I never imagined her as funny, or caring. "What happened to her?"

"Rumor has it that she died in a death eater attack."

"You don't believe those rumors." I said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No, I think she just ran away to get away from all the shit happening around here. I would've too if it weren't for James and Lily, and Remus."

I nodded slowly "And you think she's my mom?" I asked.

"Maybe, you look a lot like her, but I don't think she would've slept with Voldemort. She was to sweet and well-off for that."

"Why haven't you tried to find her?" I asked.

"No reason too, we weren't overly close, my friends had died not long after she left, and I was thrown in prison, and when I got out I just haven't needed to find her." Sirius shrugged. "It wasn't like we were in love, I just had a huge crush on her. Besides, she's probably fat and unattractive now."

Sirius left my room, and closed the door. I got ready for bed, and laid under the covers for hours, wondering who my mom was. Wondering if Dumbledore was ever going to find her.

I dreamt of Taylor Portelli finding Sirius, and she wasn't fat or anything, and she confessed her unending love for him, and they got married, and we found out that she was my mum, and then it got really weird, and she gave birth to a beaver, who was my half brother, and they named him Pablo, and it turns out, Pablo is a really talented ballet dancer, and he went to dance for New York Company Ballet, and he got the solo in the big performance. I'm sure it was going to be absolutely beautiful, but I woke up before I could see Pablo perform.

I sat up in my bed, and wrote to Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore-

I know you're really busy with being Headmaster and stuff, but Sirius was telling me about this one girl, Taylor Portelli, he used to be, like, obsessed with her. He said we look a lot alike. Then I had this crazy dream that she was my mum. Could you do me a favor and maybe look into her. Sirius said she fell off the face of the earth, that kind of sounds like my currently-anonymous mum. Just asking. Thanks.

-Mae

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm sorry for the delay. Here's the new chapter though, hope you enjoyed it. It's driving me crazy, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Sirius. I really want to keep him, but then, I'm going to have to change everything around. It's killing me! **

**On a more serious note: I got only four reviews on my last chapter. I know for a fact more than four people read my story. I would like you all to show it. More reviews make me want to write. The lack of reviews bum me out, and put me in a non-writing mood. **


	30. House Pride

Chapter 30

I leaned my head steaming shower, and closed my eyes as I let the scalding water wet my hair, and fall over my face to wash out all the strawberry scented suds. I them opened my eyes and-

BAM!

There was a penny sized, eight legged beast staring at me with a thousand eyes. Sitting on the wall, like it paid the rent.

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!" I said, reaching outside the curtain, not taking my eyes off the monster. I grabbed a wad out toilet paper, and sucked in a deep breath before launching myself forward with all the bravery I had. The spider dangled on the corner of the toilet paper. I let out a small shriek, and dropped the now soaking wad of toilet paper on the floor on the tub. I then picked up my razor and flung it at the spider, which moved quickly out of the way.

"Sneaky bastard." I hissed, and gathered up the wad, and threw it on the spider, which was now trapped. I stopped on the toilet paper, and picked it up without looking inside and tossed it on the sink counter, and stepped out of the shower.

"Mae: 1, Spider: 0." I whispered to myself.

After I was dried off, and dressed for the day, I trotted into the dining room. "Bathroom's all yours." I said, carrying the wet wad of toilet paper on to the trash bin.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Either a spider's coffin, or just a wet wad of toilet paper." I responded. "Just a quick warning, when you go into the shower, you are either going to have a lovely experience with hot water and soapy suds, or you'll find an extremely pissed off spider."

"I need my own bathroom." Sirius muttered.

"Tell me about it." I agreed. "Yesterday, I got soap in my eyes, so I reached for a towel, and put it all up in my eye to get the soap out, and when I opened my eyes, I found that it was your towel. The one you dry your naked body with, everyday! I swear, I'm scarred for life."

! # % & * ^ $

I was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing up an essay that Snape had dropped off earlier in the week. I looked up at Sirius, who was reading some bull that was plastered on the cover of 'The Prophet'.

"Sirius, we should get a dog." I said. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"A what?" He asked.

"A dog." I repeated. "You know, like a thing with four legs, and is man's best friend."

"I know what a dog is." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Why do we need one?"

"Because you can't play tug-o-war with me, or chase balls, or sit on my lap while I'm reading, or lick my face, or sleep in my bed, or do cool tricks just because I ask."

"Well, technically I can, but don't you think that'd be weird?" Sirius asked.

"That's beside the point." I said. "I just need a friend."

"I'm a good friend, right?" Sirius asked.

I shook my head. "I came into this house, and you accused me of wanting to murder you." I said.

"That's not fair, you accused me of the same thing."

"Shut up Sirius, I thought you were a murderer."

"Does your dad not talk to you about this shit?" Sirius asked.

"He probably does, I just don't listen."

"Why not? Then you could set your shit straight." Sirius said.

"I was thinking about the puppy, that I'll apparently never get." I said, cracking a small smile.

Sirius groaned, and threw his head back. "When do you leave for winter holiday again?"

! # % & * ^ $

Dear Draco,

So maybe it isn't so bad here at Order HQ. There are some pretty decent people that pass through here. I miss you guys though. I am counting down the days until winter holiday! A house all to ourselves? Just us 7 kids and no adults?

Hell is going to break loose.

I love you,

Mae.

! # % & * ^ $

I walked down the stairs cautiously the next morning, I heard a female voice having a friendly, upbeat conversation.

I'd never heard her before. I peered into the kitchen and found Sirius sitting at the table with a woman who had bright blue hair, her features were smooth and small, making her look younger than she probably was.

They both turned and looked at me. At closer observation, I found that the woman with blue hair, had pink eyes to add to her weird persona.

"Are you his girlfriend or something?" I asked, pouring myself a cup of coffee, and adding several spoonfuls of sugar and some creamer.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I'm Sirius' cousin, Tonks." She said, holding out her hand.

I shook it with a smile. "That's a unique name. I'm Mae."

Tonks smiled at. "It's a lot better than my real name, I promise." Tonks said with a chuckle. "So why are you here?"

"Um…" I said, thinking through how I would say this.

"She's in the Order, Mae. It's fine, you can tell her." Sirius assured me.

"My dad is the number one most wanted wizard. Or he would be, if anybody knew he was alive. He's kind of crazy, and I'm not that evil, so here I am." I said vaguely.

"Your dad's Voldemort?" Tonks asked, her eyes widening.

"I was attempting to be vague." I muttered. "But yes, he is my dad, and I would do anything to have my dad be someone else. So I fell off the face of the earth."

"I don't suppose you could tell me where he is." Tonks said, creasing her eyebrows.

"I could, but I'm sure he'll be long gone by the time you even get there. So many Death Eaters are working in the Ministry right now, he'll be warned, that or well protected. I think it'd be a waste. Besides, if Dumbledore didn't say to do it, than I don't think we should." I reasoned. I was already twisted in this mess enough, I didn't need to make it more complicated.

"Death Eaters in the Ministry? I knew they were there, I just never knew who. Perhaps if you gave me names…"

"No one would believe you." I told her with a small smile. "They don't even believe my dad's back."

"Oh, Tonks. Always eager to please." Sirius smiled, and nudged her.

Tonks rolled her cotton candy pink eyes. "I'm just trying to help." She said with annoyance. "So, Mae, I take it you're a Slytherin?" Tonks asked.

"And a proud one at that. She wouldn't take Regulus' room because it was to creepy, but decorated hers with green and silver, and Slytherin stickers, and pictures of all her Slytherin friends." Sirius said, before I could answer.

"It's good to be proud of your house, even when no one else likes it." Tonks said, puffing her chest out a bit.

"That's only because your house is stupid." Sirius scoffed, and muttered 'Hufflepuff' under his breath.

"You're a Hufflepuff?" I asked, squinting at Tonks.

"Yes!" Tonks stated proudly.

"You mean, you're a member of the reject house? No way." I said.

"Reject house?" Tonks asked, offended.

"Yeah, like when no other house wants you, Hufflepuff takes you out of pity. That's why they never win the house cup, because it's full of losers and rejects."

Tonks stood up, and stared menacingly at me. "You take that back!" She shouted.

"Someone get a proud Ravenclaw in here and it'll be a true war zone." Sirius chuckled lightly.

"Houses aside, I think you're pretty cool." I said to Tonks, leaving the kitchen. "For a Hogwarts Reject." I winked, and ran up stairs, away from the wrath of Tonks.

As I sat in the locked Broom Closet as Tonks beat on the door, demanding I take my words back, I realized how much I'd changed over the past few months at Grimmauld. I liked myself a lot better now here than I ever did at Malfoy Manor.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm not going to lie, it's been hard to write with the little support I'm getting. Though it's not as little as my other story, but still, 4 reviews on every chapter by the same 4 people every time. I'm a little offended guys. I just want to know what you guys think. A simple 'Nice job!' will satisfy. **

**I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but I know at least 100 people are reading my story. So I am requiring at least 8 reviews from now on for me to post a chapter. I'm sorry guys, but I need all the support I can get. It feels like a chore to write instead of a joy. I'd like to fix that. **

**I love you guys and hope to hear from all of you. **

**XOXO **

**Nemo0323**


	31. The Hating Heart

Chapter 31

Warning: Infuriating cliffhanger below.

Dedicated To: HPObsessed; for not only submitting two reviews which was exactly what I needed to update!

I had Flooed to me and Mark's old beach house. The one that we lived in for a grand total of twelve hours before he attempted to murder me. I still hoped he was suffering in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. I waited on the couch in the living room and watched the waves hit the shore and waited for Sarah, Caitlyn, Cassidy, Theo, Blaise, Alaric and Draco to show up. I really wasn't looking forward to seeing Alaric again, I had no clue why Sarah hadn't dumped his sorry ass yet.

Dumbledore told me that they shouldn't be to far behind me, but the seconds dragged on like years. Would they still love me? Did they think I was some sort of traitor? Was Sarah still mad at me for trying to recruit her as a death eater? Did Draco lose interest?

This was why I couldn't be left alone, my mind was a scary place to be in when my imagination was allowed to run free.

"Push me into a fireplace ever again, and I'll emasculate you in front of everyone and hold up your penis for everyone to see!" I heard Caitlyn's voice shout as she tumbled out of the fireplace.

I stood up and smiled at her, before running into her arms.

"Dear Merlin, woman, it's not like I rose from the dead." Caitlyn snickered, wrapping her arms around me.

"I missed you like crazy!" I smiled at her as I pulled away and ran into the waiting arms of Theo, who had stumbled out of the fireplace after her. Blaise walked through the fire place.

"Okay, maybe we should wait to bring the rest of us through, she looks like she is going to pee her pants!" Blaise laughed.

"No! No more waiting." I smiled at them, then Alaric walked in, looking as serious as I ever. I gave him a nod, and watched Sarah trip through the fireplace, and look up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh Merlin. Mae I am so sorry. I'm the reason you had to leave, you have no idea how bad I've felt about it! It's all my fault, I should've been there for you, I should helped you." Sarah blubbered.

"Sarah you did help me. By denying me, I got desperate, and then I went to Dumbledore, and he got me out of there." I smiled at her, taking her in my arms. "I just missed you so much, I don't want you to feel bad this whole time."

Then he walked in, his handsome features cut my soul. I can't believe I almost forgot how amazing he looked. His blonde hair fell in his face slightly.

"Draco." I breathed before kissing him fiercely.

! # % & * ^ $

We had gotten out Christmas tree up, which mix-matched decorations we had bought with Muggle money. Funny looking stuff things. We'd each exchanged galleons for Muggle money before coming.

We ate out most of the time, and spent time at the beach, and walking around the city. I didn't understand why my father hated Muggles so much. They came up with some pretty cool things.

I came into the house after napping on the beach, finding the house deserted.

"Hello!" I called, there was no reply. I searched around the house and found no one. I found a note on the door to my bedroom.

Mae-

Left to go to the cinemas. We can't get enough of those things! Hope you don't mind that we left you behind.

-The Gang

The hell I didn't mind. They just completely ditched me, even after I'd asked to go with them. I growled in irritation. It had been what, three months, since I last saw them, and they just decided to go out by themselves?

I mean, it shouldn't bother me right, it's not like they are going to be with each other every day until the end of fifth year, and I'm going to be all by my lonesome at Grimmauld Place. Oh, wait.

I tried to reason with myself. I was being completely ridiculous, and selfish. Not to mention jealous.

Well of course I was. Wouldn't you feel the same? Obviously they didn't want to spend time with me, or they'd have told me that they were leaving, and asked me to tag along. Right?

If that's what they feel, then I will just stay out of their way.

I scribbled a quick note, trying to hold back tears as I wrote.

Guys-

Left.

-Mae

I figured that was sufficient enough note, and left.

! # % & * ^ $

No, I didn't go far. I just walked down the beach about a half a mile, and sat and stared at the sunset. This is what I was reduced to. Sitting on the beach, watching the clouds go by, and the waves roll, and the sun go down while my friends, the ones that were here to see me, all left me for some stupid movie I'm sure they'd probably already seen. I mean, we went to the cinemas every night that week, and there were only 5 films playing.

When I finally admitted to myself I was shivering, it was well midnight. I walked back, kicking up sand, and growling to myself, cursing everything, hating the world around me. It was scary how much anger my heart could muster up. I pointed it at whatever popped into my head. The one thing I was really mad at was that I was so mad about all of this. Maybe they felt just as betrayed as I did when I left right after lunch to go take a nap outside.

The hating part of me said they should've come out and talked to me if they really wanted to, but the rational part of me said that they shouldn't have to. I threw down my hat in frustration, then picked it up again to ensure not much sand got in it.

I opened the back door to the house, all the lights were out. Anger started creeping back into my heart. So they decided to stay out late? I flipped on the light switch.

I gasped when I saw Alaric holding Sarah and Caitlyn by the neck, their mouths were moving rapidly, but no sound was coming out.

Silencing Charm.

Draco, Theo, and Blaise were laying unconscious on the floor.

"I knew you were screwed up." I growled, whipping out my wand and pointing at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, love." Said a deep voice from behind me. I spun around as I was disarmed from behind. My heart jumped into my throat.

"Mark." I choked out.

**A/N: So you all got your 8 reviews! Nice job! I was so happy. Do you think you could do it again for this chapter? **

**Alright, so I just passed Chapter 30, that's a lot of chapters. **

**Who is your favorite character? Favorite chapter? Favorite pairing so far? Who do you want to end up together? **

**Love you guys!**


	32. Things To Regret

Chapter 32

Chapter Dedicated To: Aginger; because I get that feeling all the time when my favorite authors update, it makes me feel like some sort of celebrity when I hear that I make somebody else feel that way!

There were about a million different things I could do at this point. I could attempt to take him down with my bare hands, and turn this whole thing into a ninja battlefield. I could jump into his arms and kiss him, and take the whole audience off guard, but the thought repulsed me so much, I started to taste vomit in the back of my throat, so that was off the list. I could break down crying in surrender, telling him to kill me and save my friends, but of course I would miraculously come back to life somehow, because what's a story without me? The possibilities were endless, but of course, being the classy little doll I was, I decided to blurt out the first words that came to my head.

"How the hell did you get out of that place?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at Mark.

"It was a process, and I really don't have much time, this is the first place they are going to look for me."

"Awesome. Maybe they'll actually kill you this time." I growled at him. He stepped forward and grabbed my wrists, he wasn't as strong as he used to be, I could tell.

"Listen princess, I'm sure I'm just as thrilled to see you and you are to see me, but I really need to talk to you."

"You can run your mouth all you want, I don't think you are going to get much of response." I hissed, pulling my hands away.

"Oh, Mae, that's almost to cute. You think you can have your way all the time, I see you haven't changed a bit." Mark chuckled darkly. "But I think you should listen to me, considering my friend, Alaric here, has your two best friends at wand-point."

"I hope you know that she is going to dump you after this." I shot at Alaric. "You know, I always thought you were pretty screwed up. No offense." I turned back to Mark. "Talk fast, I have very little patience, it's almost one in the morning."

"I know you don't live at Malfoy Manor anymore." Mark said.

"How did you figure that out? I thought you were isolated." I said, scrunching my brows together.

"Well, you know that little rat-looking guy? He was always afraid to come down there alone, and lucky for me, he loves to gossip." Mark smirked. "That, however, is irrelevant. The point is, that you and your father aren't on the best terms."

"Not at the moment, no." I said uncertainly, hoping that will help me in my situation.

"I'm assuming you aren't living on your own, you couldn't protect yourself that well." Mark said. I nodded slowly.

"Where are you living at?"

"I can't say, it's a secret." I told him, narrowing my eyes again.

"It's the Order, isn't it? The Order of the Phoenix?" He asked excitedly.

"So what if it is?" I answered harshly.

"I need a place to stay just as badly as you do, right now, and believe me, there is nothing I want more than to see your father dead, and his legacy crushed." Mark whispered.

Then we heard commotion in the hallway.

"Shit." Mark hissed, grabbing my arm, picking my wand up off the floor, and nodding to Alaric and we Disapparated.

When I opened my eyes, I looked around. I was on a beach overlooking the ocean. It was breezy, but warm.

"Where are we now?" I groaned.

"Australia, I believe." Mark answered.

"Why did you take me here?" I demanded, stomping my foot. Mark shook his head and chuckled. "They are going to track you down because of that tattoo on your arm." I hissed, pointing to the arm that showed the world what a backstabber he was.

"They'll be to busy helping your friends." Mark answered, looking at the ocean. "I want to join the Order of the Phoenix." Mark stated.

"I figured." I nodded. "Look, I'm not even a part of it, I just live with them. You'll need to go through Dumbledore, and fair warning, they won't look kindly at someone who tried to murder me. They love me."

"Why? Your Voldemort's daughter. What could possibly make them love you?" Mark asked.

You know those little injuries you get that aren't supposed to hurt too bad? They just hit a nerve and make tears come to your eyes? Like getting your eyebrows waxed? Or getting pinched on your arm fat, just below the armpit? I even heard that's what's happens when you get your nose pierced. Well, that's what Mark's words did to me.

"That's where you're wrong, Mark. I am so much more than Voldemort's daughter." I whispered to him, wiping a stray tear from my face. "Do you realize that he ruined my life? I was so close to committing suicide because of him! He pushed me into the leaving the people I love! I hate him just as much, if not more than you do!" I growled at him. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know how I can help bring down your father? I want to create a group for the Order of the Phoenix that are all in cahoots with Voldemort. I think we can bring him down."

"So let me get this straight, you broke out my father dungeon to come find me, the girl you attempted to murder, and ask if you can help me, and the Order of the Phoenix if you could help?"

"Pretty much." Mark answered. I glared at him, taking in his features, searching his face for lies, for any insincerity, any ulterior motives. I found none.

"I'm going to regret this." I muttered to myself. "I guess," I started slowly. "We are officially a team."

! #% & * ^ $

I knew I couldn't return to the beach house, which totally ruined my vacation. I had instructed Mark to go to Dumbledore because he had final judgment. He side-long apparated with me, he took me to London, so I walked a far amount to get to Grimmauld. I groaned with frustration when I found the Number 12 no longer existed. Of course it wouldn't appear for me.

I laid down on a near-by bench. Perhaps they will see me tomorrow and let me come in, but for right now I was exhausted, and I just wanted to sleep. I felt like some sort of homeless prostitute, but I curled up on the bench and really regretted my choice of clothing. Maybe a belly-shirt, short's and a sun hat were appropriate for winter nights in California, but not for London. I was slightly drifting when I felt someone lightly tapping me.

"Mae? Mae, are you alright?" I knew that voice. I opened my eyes to see Sirius.

"Oh, Sirius!" I said happily, throwing my arms around his neck. "This has been the worst vacation ever!"

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to get something posted tonight, and hopefully the next one will be longer! I got my 8 reviews in so fast! It made me so happy, so I HAD to write something for you guys! What do you guys think about everything going on? I am slowly planning everything out, I had it all planned out, but then it all changed, so the story has taken a totally different turn! Can I have 8 reviews once more, my little ducklings? Hope all you American's have wonderful Memorial Day weekends! Love you guys! **

**XOXO **

**Nemo0323**


	33. Always Second Best

Chapter 33

Dedicated To: xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for loyally reviewing on every chapter, of every story I have. I can always count on your reviews, which I love! Thank you!

I had been back at Grimmauld Place for a grand total of two days, and for those two days I had gathered that everyone there could not figure out why I was here. So, for the most part, I had locked myself in my room, except for meals, because Mrs. Weasley's cooking was to die for.

I'm guessing my choice to be a hermit was what caused the most surprise among the residents when I ran screaming down the stairs, with a letter in my hands.

"Sirius! Sirius! Sirius! Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!" I yelled, almost in tears at the words scripted on the parchment! "Holy flying monkey shit! Sirius!"

"What?" Sirius asked, as he poked his head out of the parlor. I handed him the letter, squealing.

"Read it." I demanded in excitement. He rolled his eyes and slowly began to read. I groaned. "Never mind, I'll read it!" I said, taking the letter from him and reading it.

"Dear Miss Riddle, I am pleased to inform you that I have deduced the mystery surrounding your mother. Her name is Taylor Portelli." I paused there, glancing at Sirius, opening my mouth and letting out a little squeal before continuing. "She is currently living in Italy, running a Wizarding Department Store. She wants to meet you and your current guardian." I looked to Sirius again. "That's you." I informed before continuing once more. "She is hoping to see you the day after tomorrow at Hogwarts. I would also like to inform you that your father has stopped looking for you, so you may return to Hogwarts with your friends at the beginning of the semester. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Also, Mark has spoke to me about his plan to attempt to overthrow your father. I am inviting the entire Order to Hogwarts for a meeting next Tuesday. I would like you to join them. Blah, blah, blah. You got the point. My mom is Taylor Portelli. You were right, I knew you were, but this is proof! Actual, Dumbledore stamped proof!" I said happily, throwing my arms around him.

"That's wonderful." Sirius said, smiling at me. He was thoroughly unenthused by my standards.

"Sirius, this is the girl you were planning on having kids with, this girl is the girl you-"

"Mae, I hardly knew her. Yes, I am excited to see her, but she thinks I am a murderer. It's hard to feel happy when I don't even have to freedom to do simple things."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will explain your innocence to her. She won't think you are a scumbag murderer, I promise." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Your enthusiasm is wonderful, Mae. Thank you." Sirius said, retreating back into the parlor, and joining into Harry and Ron's conversation with gusto.

I felt my face drop.

So was I second best to everyone now?

! # % & * ^ $

I knocked on Sirius' door, and walked in.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, twirling in front of his mirror, as if the image in his mirror would be different than the one in mine. I was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a black wool sweater that had long sleeves and a hood.

"You look fine. It doesn't matter anyway. What about me?" Sirius asked, fixing his hair.

"You look fine." I told him as I slipped on a pair of boots. "Are you ready?"

"Sure, sure." Sirius replied, as we head downstairs to the fireplace.

Sirius hands me the pot of Floo Powder. I take one step towards the fireplace, then turn around and look at Sirius. "What if she doesn't like me?" I ask, raising my brows.

"So what? My mother never liked me, but here I am, still living and as charming as ever."

"Ha ha." I muttered, taking a deep breath and stepping into the fireplace. "Here goes nothing."

Before I could stop myself again, I Flooed to Dumbledore's office. I took one step out of the fireplace before stopping in my tracks.

The woman who sat with Dumbledore had piercing blue eyes, and curly auburn hair, and she was slim. She was dressed casually, and still had a name tag pinned to her chest. All the air left my body as I stood wide eyes.

"Holy shit." I whispered as I looked at her. She stood up. She looked almost as shocked as I felt. "You? You're my mum?"

"Oh my God. I expected you to look like him." She said, eyes filling up with tears.

"Um, hi." I said, walking forward. Not sure if I should hug her or shake her hand, or nod. No one gave me a book on what to do when you met your biologic mother who had been kept a secret from you until you were fifteen.

"Hi." She said timidly, sticking her hands in her pocket. "I'm Taylor, or your mum." She said.

"I'm Mae." I said with a nod. "This is Sirius. I think you went to school together. I currently live with him." I continued as I pointed to Sirius.

"Ah, yes. Gryffindor, best friends with James Potter. I remember you." My mum said, shaking his hand.

"What house were you in?" I asked, with a raised brow.

"Ravenclaw." She replied. I nodded, vaguely remembering Sirius saying that. Dumbledore stood up, and looked to Sirius.

"I'm sure Ms. Portelli will speak with you later, Sirius. I think we should give them some privacy." Dumbledore said, leading Sirius out of his office. I sat down across the desk, and looked at my mum.

"So tell me about yourself." She said. "Do you listen to Muggle music? Do you watch Muggle movies, or TV? Your friends. Anything. I just want to know you."

"Um, ever since I moved to Grimmauld Place, I've been watching a whole bunch of Muggle things, and on my very short vacation, I found out about the cinemas. I think those things are amazing! Muggle music is a must, I'd rather listen to Taylor Swift sing about her woes, then listen to the Weird Sisters take about poisoning a man with a love potion." She smiled at this.

"I have to agree with you on that. I prefer Muggle contraptions to anything. We are definitely going to have a movie night sometime." She joked, a smile spread across my face. At the moment, I wanted nothing more than to lounge around on her couch watching movies with her. "What about your friends?"

"All my friends are kind of pissing me off right now. We went on vacation together, they hadn't seen me in months, and they went off by themselves, and didn't even invite me. So I came back to the house after an angry walk, and found them at wand-point. So then a bunch of people came to save us, and I was taken by the bad guy and his friend. Who are really good guys, kind of. Anyway, I've been gone a whole two days, do I get a concerned owl asking me if I was dead or not? Of course not, because they are probably living it up on the beach." I vented, I then looked at her. "I'm sorry, I haven't told anyone any of this, and I am not shy."

"Oh no, it's fine." She said with a wave of her hand. "This is my first piece of motherly advice, I need to make it good, memorable." I laughed at her. "I actually had something like that happen to me before. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and I told my friends that we should go to the Hogs Head. I liked it better than Three Broomsticks, and they said that it would be fun. So I walked into Hogs Head that Saturday, and they weren't there. So I drank my Butterbeer all by myself. Then I found them with their other friends at Three Broomsticks. Which pissed me off, because I was their favorite, and they left me lonely for some people they don't even like half the time." She said, I noticed she talked with her hands a lot, and that she wiggled her eyebrows, and made a lot of different facial expressions when she talked.

"Wow. So did you talk to them about it?" I asked, pushing my hair back.

My mum simply laughed. "No, I gave them a mean anonymous note, and sympathized when they cried about it, and suggested it was one of their other friends." She continued laughed, then turned serious. "Don't ever be like me."

"Are you serious? That is the best idea I've ever heard!" I laughed.

"What about a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. Draco Malfoy." I answered with a smile.

"His dad was a complete douche! So was his mother, and his aunt! I sure hope he turned out different." She shouted.

"Yeah, not really. I guess I'm attracted to douche bags. My dad forced me to marry someone over the summer, and he tried to kill me. Like no joke, kill me."

"Wow. You must have a pretty exciting life." She laughed. "Must keep you on your toes."

"You've no idea." I muttered. "So, what about you? Any boyfriends?"

"No, not currently." She smiled, looking down at her hands. Immediately I started thinking of ways to set her and Sirius up.

"Interesting. I know a few single men myself." I sighed.

"Like whom?" She asked, amused.

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Harry Styles, I hear he likes cougars." I laughed.

"Oh God!" She laughed. "I'm a sucker for a guy with dimples, and curly hair. Not to mention he is half my age."

I had to admit, I already loved my mum.

**A/N: So, several fun things happening in this one! We've officially met Taylor Portelli, and Mae and the gang are going to be reunited. I got a lot of requests for that! Yay! 8 reviews please? What was your favorite part of this chapter? Oh, and I HAD to put that part about Harry Styles in there. I'm a sucker for any guy in One Direction (But mostly Niall). **

**And I have a HUGE favor to ask of you guys. I am currently not reading any FanFictions! It is killing me. I want requests. I will read your stories, stories of your friends, or your favorite stories. Thanks a lot! **

**XOXO **

**Nemo0323 **


End file.
